Bons Baisers de Poudlard
by MaryAnnett
Summary: CROSSOVER Buffy contre les vampires.Pour une raison tenue secrète, Willow( après la saison 6) se rend à Poudlard à la rentrée en 5ème année de nos pitits sorciers préférés. CHAPITRE 16 UPDATED (nonnon, vous ne rêvez pas, She's back)
1. Default Chapter

Bons baisers de Poudlard. 

**(From Hogwarts, with love) **

Titre : Bons baisers de Poudlard (from Hogwarts, with love) 

Auteur: Mary-Ann (Willowcbb@aol.com) 

Résumé: c'est un crossover entre la série Buffy ( plutôt centré sur le perso de Willow) et Harry Potter (plutôt centré sur Hermione, Ron, Harry, et mon chéri Snape/Rogue), mais je peux pas en dire plus… 

Disclaimer: les personnages issus de la série Buffy the vampire slayer sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, et ceux d'Harry Potter sont à JK Rowling. 

Notes: Je dédicace cette histoire à Draco Malefoy et Cho Chang, qui devraient se reconnaître et que j'adoooorrrrreee!!! Gros bisous de votre petite Hermione… Première partie 

****

Une jeune fille au teint pâle, aux grands yeux verts et à la flamboyante chevelure était assise sur le rebord d'un confortable fauteuil de velours. Son regard anxieux scrutait chaque détail de l'étrange et immense bureau sur les murs duquel couraient deux longues étagères. On eut dit que le propriétaire des objets disposés sur celles-ci faisait une collection des plus diverses choses que l'on pouvait trouver - ou ne pas trouver - sur terre. Dans un coin, vieilli et rapiécé, reposait un étrange chapeau pointu à l'aspect presque risible. Tout près de ce vestige, sans doute plusieurs fois centenaire, sur un coussin de soie rouge brodé d'or, reposait une boule de cristal à l'intérieur de laquelle flottait une épaisse fumée blanche. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait une multitude de statuettes représentant des trolls, des fées, des elfes ou encore des lutins. Un peu plus loin encore, de longues bougies de couleurs vives, quelques bocaux renfermant d'odorantes herbes, plusieurs fioles collantes et presque vides, et enfin toutes sortes d'objets à l'aspect et à la couleur indéfinissable. 

Sur le mur qui faisait face à la jeune fille était accroché un blason gigantesque et grandiose, représentant quatre animaux, chacun sur un fond de couleur différente, et en dessous duquel était inscrite une devise : **_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_**. 

A côté du bureau, sur un perchoir doré, un magnifique oiseau au plumage d'or et de feu semblait dormir. Sur la barre transversale du perchoir était gravé le nom de cet animal grandiose, un phénix : Fumseck. La jeune fille sourit au jeu de mot et tourna son regard vers ce qui était à ses yeux la plus belle et la plus imposante bibliothèque qu'elle ait jamais vue. Elle se leva et s'avança timidement vers ce véritable univers de papier, d'encre et de cuir. Elle effleura les précieux ouvrages anciens, parfois écrits dans des langues étrangères aux graphèmes primitifs et sembla très étonnée de trouver parmi eux quelques oeuvres rarissimes, disparues ou tout simplement légendaires. 

Soudain, la lourde porte de bois massif s'ouvrit sur deux hommes aux aspects diamétralement opposés : Un était grand, portait une longue robe de velours pourpre qui cachait ses pieds et donnait l'impression qu'il se déplaçait en volant, un chapeau pointu de même couleur recouvrait sa chevelure que l'on devinait blanche, tout comme la longue barbe mousseuse qui cachait en partie son visage. Et puis il y avait ses yeux qui touchèrent profondément la jeune fille dès qu'ils se posèrent sur elle ils étaient si doux, si confiants… L'autre homme avait un aspect beaucoup plus réglementaire et portait un costume de tweed à la couleur automnale. Son visage reflétait l'impassibilité la plus totale : il était britannique. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges lui adressa un faible sourire et s'avança vers eux. . Alors, l'homme à la robe dit, d'une voix profonde et douce à la fois, et tout en tendant vers elle une main forte et protectrice : 

« - Mademoiselle Rosenberg, je suis ravi de vous accueillir chez nous Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie britannique. » 

La jeune fille, très intimidée, répondit d'une petite voix : 

« - je suis moi de même très honorée de faire votre connaissance Monsieur le directeur. » 

Le vieil homme lui sourit à travers sa barbe, passa derrière l'imposant bureau, s'assit et invita ses hôtes à faire de même. 

« - Comme il a sûrement dû vous le raconter, Rupert et moi nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois alors que notre ministère de la magie britannique avait quelques petits soucis concernant une invasion de créatures nocturnes dans une zone moldue. Rupert s'est trouvé au bon moment, au bon endroit, et c'est ainsi que sa collaboration a notre ministère nous a fait nous rencontrer, puis nous connaître mieux, et enfin devenir de grands amis. Ainsi, lorsque cet été, il m'a parlé de votre cas, jeune fille, je lui ai tout de suite dit que je pouvais l'aider, et que par la même, vous pouviez nous aider. » 

Il marqua une courte pause, puis enchaîna : 

« - Depuis quand pratiquez-vous la magie ? 

- Environ sept ans. 

- C'est magnifique ! Bien sûr, sept années de pratique de la magie chez vous sont sensiblement différentes de sept années ici, à Poudlard, mais d'après les fameux tests d'évaluation que Rupert vous a fait passer il y a quelques semaines, il semblerait que votre niveau soit…brillant. Vous disposez d'une baguette ? 

- Oui, Monsieur Giles m'en a offert une il y a quelques jours pendant notre séjour au Chemin de la Traverse, mais j'ai encore un peu de mal à la manier. C'est un peu nouveau pour moi, j'ai toujours pratiqué la magie sans baguette, en usant de mes mains uniquement… 

- Je comprends tout à fait, mais ici, à Poudlard, nous enseignons à nos élèves ce que je me plais à appeler la magie classique. C'est très différent de chez vous ma jeune amie. 

- Monsieur Giles m'a fourni un grand nombre de renseignements sur cette pratique classique de la magie que vous enseignez, et je suis en train de lire **_l'Histoire de Poudlard_**, pour mieux la comprendre. » 

L'homme au costume, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent se racla la gorge et dit : 

« - Vous savez Albus, Willow lit beaucoup, c'est une excellente élève dans toutes les matières je ne me fais aucun souci pour elle, je sais qu'elle sera à la hauteur de sa tâche. »

La jeune fille le regarda et lui sourit avec gratitude. 

« - Je sais. D'ailleurs j'ai pu m'en rendre par moi-même en lisant vos écrits sur les vampires et la magie noire. Sincèrement jeune fille, ils sont très bons, et montrent que vous en savez plus que tous nos ouvrages sur le sujet réunis.

- Je vous remercie. 

- J'ai la conviction que malgré le petit incident des mois précédents, vous êtes parfaitement à la hauteur Mademoiselle Rosenberg. » 

Un pesant silence envahit alors l'immense bureau. Au bout de quelques secondes qui, suspendues dans l'air statique, semblèrent durer des heures, l'homme au costume se leva et dit : 

« - Bien, je crois que je vais y aller maintenant, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi Albus. 

- Non, je pense que vous pouvez y aller Rupert. 

- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi mon ami, je saurai retrouver mon chemin pour rentrer. » 

Il serra la main du vieux sorcier avec respect, puis, se tournant vers la jeune fille, la prit dans ses bras quelques instants en disant : 

« - J'ai confiance Willow. » 

Elle se libéra de cette étreinte douloureuse et, lui adressant bravement un sourire, murmura un «merci ». Il quitta le bureau sans bruit. Durant quelques instants, comme pour bien vérifier qu'il n'allait pas revenir, rien ne vint perturber le silence que Rupert Giles avait laissé derrière lui. Soudain, la voix paternelle du directeur Dumbledore tira la jeune sorcière de ses rêves : 

« - Mademoiselle Rosenberg, je suis parfaitement conscient que ces derniers mois ont étés plus qu'éprouvants pour vous, et que leurs souvenirs sont encore extrêmement douloureux dans votre esprit, mais sachez que tous ici, nous sommes là pour vous aider, et moi le premier. Ce que nous vous demandons de faire est aussi difficile, mais c'est vital, pour la survie de nos deux monde. 

- C'est que…j'ai tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de tout rater… 

- Ma très chère enfant, ne dites pas de bêtises, vous êtes parfaitement à la hauteur, et même si cela vous semble difficile au début, votre persévérance et votre ténacité vous aideront. Vous savez, beaucoup d'élèves de première année arrivent ici sans jamais avoir été confrontés, de près ou de loin, à la magie. Leurs seules expériences du paranormal, ce sont les contes de fées, et croyez-moi, cette école est tout sauf un conte de fées. Et pourtant, ces élèves s'habituent. 

Je sais que votre cas est un peu différent, que vous savez que la magie n'est pas toute rose, ou toute blanche, qu'elle peut aussi être noire et maléfique. Je sais aussi qu'elle a failli vous tuer. Mais j'ai confiance. Et je sais que je peux. 

- Merci. 

- Bien, je crois que c'est réglé alors ! Ah oui juste une petite chose. Concernant vos problèmes de baguette, voyez avec Miss Granger, c'est une élève de cinquième année, notre plus brillant élément, et je suis sûr qu'elle se fera une joie de vous aider. Je vous présenterai aux élèves et aux professeurs ce soir au repas, que nous prenons à 20heures30 dans la Grande Salle. » 

Puis on frappa, et avant que le directeur n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, une personne entra. Comme le vieil homme, elle portait une longue robe noire et un immense chapeau à la pointe tombante de même couleur. Son visage était fripé, ridé, froissé, vieilli. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode et même si elle n'avait encore rien dit, on l'imaginait tout à fait sèche et sévère. 

« - Ah, Minerva, bonjour ma chère. Vous tombez bien, j'allais justement vous envoyer Mademoiselle Rosenberg, vous savez, notre nouvelle… 

- Bien sûr Albus, je suis déjà au courant. » Le coupa-t-elle. 

- C'est à croire que tout le monde sait tout avant moi dans cette école ! 

- Rassurez-vous Albus, uniquement les professeurs sont au courant de l'arrivée de Miss Rosenberg parmi nous. Bon, et bien comme nous ne sommes pas en avance, je vais vous l'emprunter, le cours commence dans moins de dix minutes. 

- Parfait, je vous vois donc toutes les deux au dîner ! » Lança le directeur joyeusement. 

La jeune fille fût entraînée par la sorcière à travers les couloirs interminables du château. Pendant qu'elles marchaient, la sorcière au chapeau à la pointe tombante dit : 

« - Je suis le professeur Minerva MacGonagall, je dirige la maison Gryffondor, dont vous faites désormais partie, étant donnée la nature de votre présence ici. De toute façon, nous sommes de loin les meilleurs… Notre pavillon se trouve dans cette aile du château, je n'ai pas le temps de vous montrer comment on y accède, mais si vous m'attendez à 18heures devant la salle de classe, je vous ferai faire un tour des lieux. 

- Bien. 

- Sinon, je constate qu'Albus n'a pas eu le temps de vous informer qu'ici, nous portons tous un uniforme, les élèves aussi bien que les enseignants. Bien entendu, ça ira pour cette fois, mais tâchez de trouver une robe pour la fin de la semaine. 

- Bien sûr, si j'avais su, j'aurais peut-être opté pour quelque chose de moins…moulant. » 

Le professeur MacGonagall sourit gentiment à la jeune sorcière qui portait en effet une tenue assez peu réglementaire. La jeune fille s'en voulut énormément de ne pas avoir pensé à mettre quelque chose de moins… de plus large quoi !Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche à travers de couloirs sans fin et sans distinction aucune des uns des autres, le professeur MacGonagall lui lança :

« - Nous y voilà j'espère que vous avez un sens de l'orientation hyper développé, parce qu'il est bien difficile de se repérer dans ce château au début. 

- Disons que je suis très observatrice. » 

Une file d'élèves attendait plus ou moins sagement dans la couloir. La jeune fille remarqua que même s'ils portaient tous l'uniforme, certains élèves portaient sur leur poitrine un écusson vert sur lequel on pouvait voir un serpent, et d'autres un lion d'or sur fond rouge, que ces élèves ne se mélangeaient pas, et qu'ils semblaient même se vouer une haine farouche. Cependant, tous les regards se posèrent sur la jeune sorcière à la tenue peu réglementaire dès qu'elle arriva dans leur champ de vision. Qui était cette jeune fille aux cheveux rouge et au teint pâle ? Une nouvelle élève sans doute, mais dans quelle maison était-elle ? Et pourquoi rentrait-elle à Poudlard en cours de scolarité ? Et pourquoi… 

« - Allons, allons, arrêtez un peu de bavarder s'il vous plaît, et rentrez dans la salle en silence ! » Leur intima le professeur MacGonagall. 

« - Londubat, faites attention, regardez un peu où vous mettez les pieds ! Weasley et Malefoy, si vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter de vous battre, vous allez tous les deux commencer l'année en détention, je vous préviens, et M. Rusard est de très mauvaise humeur ces temps-ci, c'est moi qui vous le dis. » 

Peu à peu, le silence se fit, et le professeur MacGonagall, satisfaite, monta sur l'estrade et dit d'une voix ferme qui n'aurait pas admis qu'on l'interrompe : 

« - Bien, alors je vais faire vite, je vous présente mademoiselle Rosenberg, qui a rejoint l'école de Poudlard cette année. » Elle lança un regard excédé à l'élève qui levait la main devant elle : 

« - Oui, M. Finnigan ? 

- Est-ce qu'elle fait partie d'une des quatre maisons ? 

- Et bien oui, effectivement, Miss Rosenberg étant sous ma responsabilité, il va de soi que sa famille durant son séjour parmi nous sera la maison Gryffondor. » 

Une clameur s'éleva du côté droit de la classe, où visiblement les Gryffondor s'étaient regroupés, pendant que le côté gauche ruminait d'avoir perdu un si beau parti. 

« - Ne vous réjouissez pas si vite vous tous ! Miss Rosenberg a effectivement une place chez les Gryffondor, mais elle n'appartient pas vraiment à votre fratrie…Disons qu'elle appartient plus à la mienne… » 

L'euphorie du côté droit laissa place à une grande incompréhension. 

« - Mademoiselle Rosenberg est en fait… 

…Votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. » 

Et l'incompréhension du côté droit fit place à un profond silence… de chaque côté de la salle. 

**FIN de la première partie. **


	2. Go go Gryffondor!

Chapitre 2 

****

Le professeur MacGonagall sortit de la salle de classe. Ses pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs pendant quelques instants, puis de nouveau le silence bourdonna aux oreilles de Willow, désormais seule face à une vingtaine de visages stupéfaits et immobiles. Tous l'observaient, à la fois fascinés et terrorisés par le manque de conventionnalisme de ce nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ces quarante yeux rivés sur elle, la scrutant, la transperçant, la déshabillant totalement, ne lui offraient aucune échappatoire : elle devait se lancer.

Brisant le mutisme général, la jeune sorcière dit, d'une voix légère et assurée : 

« - Bonjour à tous. Comme vient de le dire le professeur MacGonagall, je m'appelle Willow Rosenberg, et je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. » 

Elle marqua une courte pause, puis reprit : 

« - Vous avez certainement dû remarquer que tout cela est un peu nouveau pour moi… » 

Au second rang, un jeune garçon d'environ quinze ans, les yeux verts, les cheveux noirs tout ébouriffés, semblait envoûté, perdu dans la contemplation profonde de son professeur. 

« - Mais, n'ayez crainte, je m'habitue vite au changement, et dès demain j'aurai résolu ce petit souci… vestimentaire. » 

L'élève sursauta, comprenant qu'elle se moquait gentiment de lui. Alors que ses joues et son front viraient au rouge pivoine, il murmura à la sorcière amusée un inaudible «pardon », et tenta de se concentrer sur le tableau noir- beaucoup moins attrayant - qui lui faisait face. 

« Ainsi, je compte sur vous pour me donner un coup de main au début. Bien, je vais inscrire au tableau le programme de l'année, que j'ai pris le loisir d'arranger un peu, de sorte que… Dites-moi, vous, là-bas, si ce que je dis vous ennuie, vous n'êtes pas forcé de rester vous savez ! »

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers la table du fond, autour de laquelle étaient assis trois garçons à l'air insolent et moqueur. Willow s'adressa à celui qui, de toute évidence était le moins poli le meneur. Il avait un visage lisse et pâle comme la mort, ses cheveux, d'un blond presque blanc, étaient plaqués sur sa tête, et ses yeux, clairs et perfides malsains, inspirèrent à la jeune sorcière un dégoût quasi immédiat . 

« - Votre nom, jeune homme. 

-Drago Malefoy, professeur. 

-Alors c'est donc vous. Figurez-vous que j'ai fait la connaissance de votre _illustre_ papa il y a quelques jours, et laissez-moi vous dire une chose mon jeune ami : Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est haut placé dans la hiérarchie sociale, et que votre famille est considérée comme l'une des plus riches, et par conséquent, des plus influentes de ce monde que cela vous donne le droit de perturber **MA** classe. Est-ce que c'est clair ? 

-Limpide, professeur. Mais mes camarades et moi-même nous demandions comment il est possible que vous soyez notre professeur, si ''tout cela'' vous est ''un peu nouveau'' ? » 

De nouveau, le silence se fit. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Willow qui répondit calmement en avançant vers le jeune homme arrogant :

« - Ca m'étonne que votre père ne vous ait pas prévenu de la petite particularité de votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Est-ce que quelqu'un dans cette salle est capable d'expliquer à M. Malefoy d'où je viens, sachant que je suis une sorcière, mais que je ne suis pas passée par le cursus scolaire classique ? Personne ? Et si je vous dis que je suis née dans le seul lieu où sorciers, démons, forces du mal et forces du bien vivent en harmonie – harmonie toute relative, bien entendu- avec les… moldus, comme vous dites. Un des rares endroit au monde où les flux d'énergie mystiques sont totalement incontrôlables, et qui fait l'objet de nombreux écrits plus ou moins récents… »

Un petit cri étouffé retentit au premier rang. Willow se retourna. Une adolescente à l'opulente chevelure châtain levait timidement la main, les yeux rivés, dans une expression de fascination et d'horreur mêlée, sur la jeune femme.

« - Oui, Mademoiselle ?

-Granger. Hermione Granger.

-Vous avez la réponse, alors sortez donc monsieur Malefoy et ses compatriotes de l'ignorance.

-Vous… Vous venez de… La Bouche De L'Enfer…

-Ca me fait plaisir qu'au moins une personne dans cette classe sache cela. C'est très bien Miss Granger. Et, pouvez-vous me dire où et sous quels autres noms on peut trouver La Bouche De L'Enfer ?

-La Bouche De L'Enfer se situe dans les profondeurs d'une petite ville de Californie appelée Sunnydale. A l'origine elle a été colonisée par les Espagnols, et c'est de là que lui vient le surnom de _Boca Del Infierno_.

-C'est parfait Miss Granger, vous m'épatez. J'accorde cinq points à votre maison, qui je suppose est Gryffondor. Je me trompe ?

-Non, professeur.

-Bien, maintenant que la lumière est faite sur mon obscur passé, revenons-en à nos moutons. Je vais vous inscrire au tableau le programme de l'année. Etant donné les événements de l'été, ne soyez pas surpris de le trouver charger : Le Directeur Dumbledore et moi-même l'avons arrangé de sorte que vous soyez parés à toute éventualité dans les plus brefs délais… J'espère que vous avez tous bien conscience que cette année, la matière dans laquelle il faudra briller est celle-ci. J'attends de vous que vous mettiez deux fois plus d'ardeur à la tâche que de coutume. »

Son discours était clair et non-discutable. Les élèves écoutaient sagement, terrifiés à l'idée que cette sorcière venue des profondeurs de la terre, là où le mal originel prenait sa source, puisse d'un clignement de paupière les changer en crapauds, en statues ou pire encore…

Satisfaite, la jeune femme se retourna et inscrivit au tableau sans crainte de chahut derrière elle, et d'une belle écriture de première de classe :

_Premier trimestre : _

_Apprentissage des sortilèges de protection, de défense et d'attaque. _

« - L'apprentissage de ces sorts est en grande partie pratique, mais je préfère vous prévenir dès maintenant qu'à la moindre bêtise de l'un de vous, je serai obligée de tout vous dicter à la place, et mes bouquins ne seront pas forcément à vos goûts. »

Elle inscrivit ensuite en dessous :

_Second trimestre : _

_Etude des créatures démoniaques et des sortilèges spécifiques à leur éradication. _

« - Bien sûr, nous ne pourrons pas toutes les étudier, mais j'ai fait une sélection de quelques unes, parmi mes favorites… Nous étudierons les vampires en priorité, puis je vous ferai faire des recherches sur certains autres démons, et vous ferez le cours à ma place. Ce sera un exercice à la fois passionnant et très difficile… »

_Troisième trimestre : _

_Etude des amulettes de protection et de défense. _

« - Je préfère attendre le troisième trimestre pour aborder ce sujet. Il est ordinairement traité par les élèves de septième année, car il est extrêmement dense et complexe. Mais compte tenu de la situation ''extra-ordinaire'', j'ai pensé que vous enseigner les quelques rudiments de cet art subtil ne pourrait vous faire que du bien…

Voilà. C'est un programme à la fois chargé et très intéressant. Il est cependant nécessaire par les temps qui courent. J'espère donc que vous saurez tirer profit de cette situation inquiétante dans laquelle nous nous trouvons tous, et que cela vous motivera pour apprendre, car plus vite vous saurez vous défendre, mieux cela sera. »

Les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées n'étaient pas rassurantes, mais les élèves étaient habitués depuis la rentrée, à ce genre de discours pessimistes au possible. En effet, le professeur Trelauney avait déjà prédit à Harry une mort horrible dans les semaines à venir, le professeur chargé d'enseigner aux septièmes années la cartomancie et l'étude des runes avait quant à lui lu dans les cartes une année sombre et triste, qui se solderait par une immense catastrophe sans précédent dans le monde sorcier. Le seul qui n'avait absolument pas l'air inquiet était le professeur Rogue. Il était revenu de ces deux mois d'été encore plus pâle et cireux qu'avant, et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à terroriser les élèves de première année, déjà fortement ébranlés à l'idée que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom puisse à tout instant surgir d'un coin sombre. Rogue semblait s'alimenter des tremblements de peur des élèves, et il paraissait parfaitement heureux et serein. Il avait même sembler à Hermione, Ron et Harry apercevoir une espèce de rictus sur son visage, que l'on aurait pu apparenter à un sourire lorsque, lors de leur premier cours de l'année, Lavande Brown s'était mise à pleurer en écoutant une histoire effroyable – mais fausse – racontée par Seamus Finnigan sur le retour, dans un bain de sang, de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Les deux premières heures de cours du professeur Rosenberg se déroulèrent certes dans une atmosphère de peur, mais aucun bavardage ne vint perturber la classe qui semblait figée dans une attitude studieuse. Lorsque la cloche sonna, les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires en silence et quittèrent la salle en rang. Avant qu'elle ait pu franchir la porte, Hermione fut arrêtée par Willow :

« - Mademoiselle Granger, je peux vous parler un instant ? » La jeune fille dit à ses deux amis, un grand roux et un petit châtain à lunettes :

« - On se rejoint dans la salle commune !

-O.K. Mione, à tout à l'heure ! » Puis elle revint sur ses pas. Le Pr. Rosenberg attendit que tous les élèvent soient sortis, elle referma soigneusement la porte, revint à son bureau, puis dit à la jeune fille :

« - J'ai un grand service à vous demander. Le professeur MacGonagall m'a dit de m'adresser à vous car vous êtes une des plus brillantes élèves de cet établissement. » Les joues d'Hermione rosirent de fierté. Elle murmura un timide

« - Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Tous les professeurs que j'ai rencontrés n'ont pas tari d'éloges à votre sujet. Et j'ai pu me rendre compte par moi-même de vos qualités en début de cours !

-Merci

-Ne me remerciez pas… Voilà, j'ai besoin que vous me donniez… des cours…

-Des cours ? » La jeune fille lança un regard interloqué

-Oui, en fait, je ne sais pas me servir d'une baguette.

-Je comprends : votre apprentissage de la magie s'est fait différemment, vous lancez vos sort avec vos mains n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas tout à fait. En réalité mes mains drainent l'énergie mystique vers l'extérieur de mon corps, ce sont comme deux baguettes intégrées si vous voulez. Je lance mes sorts avec mon esprit, et mon corps est une sorte de passage pour la magie.

-C'est super !

-Alors, vous voulez bien me donner un coup de main et m'apprendre à manier ma baguette sans que je risque à tout instant de mettre le feu ?

-Je serais ravie de vous apprendre, mais je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur…

-Bien sûr que vous serez à la hauteur ! J'ai confiance en vous Mademoiselle Granger.

-… Alors c'est d'accord !

-Très bien, voyons votre emploi du temps. Quand cela vous convient-il le mieux ?

-Et bien, je termine les cours à 17 heures le jeudi, je pourrais vous accorder deux heures.

- C'est parfait, ça me convient aussi. Merci beaucoup Hermione, est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?

- Et bien, en fait…

-Oui ?

-J'ai remarqué que votre livre de sorts est très ancien. Il est écrit en sumérien, c'est ça ?

- Oui, ce grimoire a une grande valeur, il n'en existe plus que douze, disséminés à travers le monde. C'est un cadeau précieux que m'a fait… une amie.

- Et bien voilà, ici, à Poudlard, on n'enseigne pas cette langue, alors je me demandais si vous pouviez me l'apprendre.

- Sans aucun problème, c'est une langue difficile mais fondamentale dans la pratique supérieure de la magie. Alors, je vous apprends le sumérien, vous m'apprenez à me servir d'une baguette, l'affaire est dans le sac !

-Merci ! ! ! Alors à ce soir, au dîner, professeur Rosenberg.

-A ce soir Hermione. »

L'aprentie-sorcière sortit de la salle de classe un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle se dirigeait gaiement vers la tour des Gryffondor quand quelque chose, quelqu'un, lui fit d'un coup perdre son sourire, sa bonne humeur, et même son –léger- bronzage : Le professeur Rogue arrivait dans sa direction. Il semblait d'une humeur massacrante, prêt à retirer 50 points aux Gryffondor pour rien ou plutôt juste pour le plaisir… Hermione plongea son regard dans le _Traité sur les_ _animaux magiques_ qu'elle avait emprunté la veille à la bibliothèque et pressa le pas. Mais la voix sifflante et glaciale du professeur de Potions l'arrêta :

« - Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici Granger ? Encore à traîner et à fourrer votre nez partout ? »

Hermione leva la tête et affronta le regard soupçonneux de professeur Rogue Elle esquissa un faux sourire et dit :

« - Non, professeur. Le professeur Rosenberg m'a retenue quelques minutes après la fin des cours. Je rentre à la tour Gryffondor maintenant.

-C'est ça, faites et dépêchez-vous un peu !

-Oui. »

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut presque jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrivée aux pieds de la tour.De son côté, le professeur Rogue, qui avait attendu que L'adolescente sorte de son champ de vision se remit en route. Il se dirigea vers la salle qu'il convoitait depuis des années et qui, à chaque fois lui passait sous le nez, et frappa.

« - Entrez ! »

Le sorcier entra et, d'un ton sec, se présenta à la jeune fille rousse qui effaçait le tableau :

« - Bonsoir, je suis le professeur Rogue, professeur de potion, chef de la maison Serpentard.

-Bonsoir professeur Rogue, je suis Willow Rosenberg. Je…

-Comment osez-vous ? !

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Un de mes élèves est venu se plaindre : vous l'auriez insulté. J'attends des explications.

- Laissez-moi deviner, un jeune homme blond, les yeux très bleus, Malefoy c'est ça ?

-Oui. Je ne vous permets pas de le traiter ainsi.

-Vous ne me permettez pas ? » Elle lui lança un sourire amusé :

-Mais, ça tombe plutôt bien, car je ne vous permets pas non plus de me parler sur ce ton, ni de vous occuper de ce qui ne concerne que cet élève et moi-même, ni de me donner des ordres !

-Drago Malefoy est sous ma responsabilité !

-Pas lorsqu'il est dans ma salle de classe ! Mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne, ce n'est pas parce que je suis encore une ''jeune sorcière sans expérience'' que je compte me laisser marcher sur les pieds, alors maintenant, allez donc consoler votre petit pleurnichard et sortez de **MA **salle de classe ! ! ! »

Il lui lança un regard noir, et sortit de la classe en fulminant. Il lui laça tout de même avant de se retirer :

« - Cette histoire ne s'arrêtera pas là, si vous voulez la guerre, vous allez l'avoir.

-J'attends de voir ça ! » Lui lança-t-elle, mi- amusée, mi- énervée.

Quelques secondes après le départ du professeur de Potion, le professeur MacGonagall fit son apparition sur le pas de la porte, un petit sourire illuminant son visage fripé :

« - Alors, comment se sont passées vos deux premières heures de cours ?

-A merveille. Je crois qu'ils sont tous un peu impressionnés par moi et mes drôles de méthodes moldues, mais ils s'y feront. En revanche, je ne pense pas que le professeur Rogue et moi puissions un jour devenir amis… Ni avec ce Malefoy, d'ailleurs.

-Le professeur Rogue est comme ça, un peu…mystérieux, mais à force, personne ne prête plus attention à ses sautes d'humeur quotidiennes. Bon, venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer vos appartements. »

Elle entraîna la jeune sorcière dans les hauteurs de gigantesque château, au sommet de la tour Gryffondor. Puis, après plusieurs minutes de marche, le professeur MacGonagall s'arrêta devant un grand tableau qui représentait un elfe. La sorcière au chapeau pointu dit à ce dernier qui somnolait en se balançant sur une branche du chêne qui était représenté au premier plan :

« - Belladone. »

Willow ne fut que moyennement surprise de voir l'elfe tomber de sa branche dans la petite rivière qui passait sous le chêne. Il se releva, visiblement très fâché, et cria au professeur MacGonagall :

« - Vous ne pouviez pas attendre que j'ai terminé ma sieste ? !

- Si je devais attendre que Monsieur ait fini de somnoler chaque fois, nous serions encore là demain, voire la semaine prochaine : Vous ne faites que cela : dormir ! ! ! »

Finalement l'elfe consentit à faire pivoter le tableau, faisant apparaître une magnifique porte en bois de hêtre, puis il remonta dans son arbre en bougonnant.

« - N'oubliez surtout pas le mot de passe, cet elfe est un grognon, il serait capable de vous laisser à la porte… Voilà, c'est ici. Vos appartements. »

-C'est… magnifique !

-Je dois avouer que nous vous avons gâtée, c'est un de nos plus beaux appartements de fonction. Vous avez une vue imprenable sur le jardin de l'école et sur la forêt interdite. Mes appartements sont un peu plus loin, en face de la grosse femme en violet. C'est là que vivent les Gryffondor.

-D'accord.

-Et bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser vous installer, tous vos bagages sont dans le bureau, si vous avez un problème, venez me voir, ou appelez Hagrid, c'est notre garde-chasse, il habite la petite maison, à l'orée du bois.

-Très bien, merci beaucoup professeur MacGonagall, à ce soir. »

Willow resta seule dans son nouveau ''logement de fonction ''. Elle visita les trois pièces qu'il comprenait : Tout était dans les tons rouge et or, la salle de bain, le bureau, la chambre à coucher. Elle trouva le lit magnifique, c'était un amas de coussins de velours et de soies de chaque coin du lit, un pan de soie rouge vif retombait sur le sol, donnant l'impression de petites fontaines de feu. Il y avait aussi une jolie cheminée de marbre blanc sur laquelle et posa un pêle-mêle avec les photos de ses amis les moldus : Buffy, Xander, Dawn, Anya la démone, et Tara…

Elle ouvrit le placard et y rangea soigneusement toutes ses affaires. Puis elle disposa ses livres et grimoires sur de petites étagères dans le bureau. Elle posa sur la table de travail ses manuels de cours et sa baguette, encore intouchée dans son étui de velours bleu roi. Elle rangea dans les tiroirs de la table ses fioles d'encre, ses plumes et ses parchemins de rechange. Elle enferma dans un petit coffre son nécessaire de magie, tous les ingrédients qu'elle avait apportés de Sunnydale, les formules les plus puissantes et les plus dangereuses qu'elle conservait ''au cas ou'', et quelques potions déjà préparées. Puis, on frappa. Willow alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec…

« - Bonsoir, je suis Dobby, l'elfe de maison, je suis venu vous apporter vos nouvelles robes !

-Euh, bonsoir Dobby, merci mais, je n'ai pas demandé de nouvelles rob…

-Non, mais j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous en commander quelques-unes unes.

-Mais, je…

-Vous n'avez qu'à les essayer, et si elles ne vous conviennent pas, j'en commanderai d'autres. Bonsoir professeur Rosenberg ! ! ! »

L'elfe disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Willow ouvrit le paquet et essaya les quatre robes de sorcier qu'il contenait. Toutes lui allait à ravir, et elle décida de garder la verte pour aller manger. Puis on frappa de nouveau. Willow eut un choc quand elle vit devant la porte un géant à l'épaisse barbe noire. Cependant, il la rassura tout de suite en lui adressant un grand sourire et en se présentant :

« - Bonsoir, je suis Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, je vous apporte votre petite chatte.

- Miss Kittie, oh mon dieu, c'est vrai, j'avais totalement oublié de prévenir quelqu'un de la libérer de sa mallette ! » La jeune fille prit le petit chat noir dans ses bras et caressa le petit museau.

- Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était là en montant vos bagages. Elle miaulait, alors je me suis permis de la prendre avec moi le temps que vous rentriez. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

-Mais non, bien au contraire, je vous suis très reconnaissante d'avoir fait visiter le château à Miss Kittie. Merci Hagrid, vraiment. Au fait, je suis Willow Rosenberg, le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » Elle lui tendit une main, qu'il enveloppa complètement de la sienne.

« - Bienvenue à Poudlard professeur Rosenberg. » Lui dit-il en souriant. Puis il ajouta :

-Je vous accompagne jusqu'à la Grande Salle ?

-Avec plaisir. A vrai dire, je crois que si vous ne me l'aviez pas propos, je vous l'aurais demandé : j'ai trop peur de me perdre !

-N'ayez crainte professeur Rosenberg, vous ne vous perdrez jamais pour aller manger. Il suffit de suivre la foule… »

En effet, dès qu'ils eurent descendu les quelque sept cents marches de marbre qui les séparaient du bas de la tour Gryffondor, ils furent emportés par le flots des élèves affamés par leur second jour de cours…

**Fin du chapitre 2 **


	3. Premier repas dans la Grande Salle

Chapitre 3 

****

C'est avec l'émerveillement d'une enfant le jour le Noël que Willow découvrit la grande salle. Quatre immenses tables représentant les différentes maisons, plus une, au fond, surélevée, où siégeaient déjà la plupart des professeurs. Elle leva la tête et découvrit le fameux plafond magique dont elle avait appris l'existence dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard _: La jeune fille constata avec étonnement et joie que le manuel disait bien la vérité : on avait l'impression de manger à la belle étoile, sous un ciel piqué de petites gouttes de lumière blanche. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle fut obligée de s'arracher à la contemplation de ce grandiose plafond, bousculée par une horde de sorciers en culottes courtes – ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, en robes courtes…- dont les ventres criaient famine. Elle s'accrocha au bras du géant et se laissa presque portée jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Le professeur MacGonagall l'accueillit avec un petit sourire : 

« - Alors professeur Rosenberg, impressionnée ? 

- Un peu, je l'avoue. 

- Allez, détendez-vous, et venez vous asseoir entre Albus et moi. » 

La jeune femme s'exécuta. Elle passa devant le professeur Rogue en évitant soigneusement de le regarder, et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise en bois et en velours au long dossier confortable. Le directeur Dumbledore lui sourit gentiment, et lui demanda, de sa voix douce et profonde :

« - Comment s'est passé votre premier cours, agent secret Rosenberg ? »

Willow sursauta presque au terme d'agent secret. Personne ne devait savoir, alors pourquoi l'appelait-il comme ça devant tous les professeurs ? Elle déglutit et répondit en tremblant presque :

« - Bien. Très bien. Merci. »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil réconfortant et lui murmura un petit '' Je plaisantais…'' moqueur, avant de se lever et de tapoter sur son verre avec sa baguette pour tenter de se faire entendre. Le silence se fit alors immédiat, troublant, pesant. Quelqu'un réprima un fou-rire, un autre toussa, encore un fit tomber un couteau. Willow observait les visages des élèves. Parmi eux, elle ne distinguait pas celui pour qui elle était spécialement venue. On le lui avait décrit comme un petit brun, aux yeux verts, avec des lunettes et une…

« - Mes chers amis, bonsoir. » Entonna le Directeur, réveillant ainsi Willow de sa réflexion.

« - Ce soir, j'ai plusieurs nouvelle à vous annoncer. Quatre grandes nouvelles en tout. Tout d'abord, je voudrai vous présenter officiellement votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ou plutôt, je vais lui laisser la parole pour qu'elle se présente. »

Il lui adressa un sourire plein de sagesse et lui fit un petit signe d'encouragement de la tête alors qu'elle devenait rouge comme un coquelicot. Tous la regardaient : élèves, professeurs, fantômes, tableaux… A cet instant, elle avait la certitude que si les murs, les tables et les chaises avaient eu des yeux, ils seraient tous braqués sur elle. Elle sourit timidement, puis, puisant une bonne dose de courage dans les regards bienveillants d'Hagrid et des professeurs MacGonagall et Dumbledore, elle se leva et dit :

« - Bonsoir. A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce petit discours improvisé… Je…je suis ravie d'être parmi vous cette année pour vous enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'espère que je serai un bon professeur, et que vous serez des élèves attentifs. Cette année plus que jamais nous devons unir nos forces pour combattre le mal, et tenter de l'éradiquer une bonne fois pour toutes. Trop de personnes, parfois chères à nos cœurs, ont été les victimes du mal, quel qu'il soit. C'est pour cela que je suis là. Pour lutter contre le mal. »

Un silence glaçant. Puis, un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Tous l'acclamaient : élèves, professeurs – Rogue excepté, bien sûr -, fantômes, tableaux… Willow, la petite sorcière de Sunnydale, la jeune fille timide et pro d'informatique, celle qui avait cassé son crayon de couleur jaune lors de son premier jour d'école, celle qui avait ensuite voulu détruire le monde pour se venger avait réussi : Elle faisait partie de cette école Poudlard était sa famille.

Après plusieurs minutes d'euphorie, le silence retomba et le directeur pût parler à nouveau :

« - Merci, merci beaucoup pour cet accueil chaleureux, et bienvenue parmi nous professeur Rosenberg. Bien, ma seconde grande nouvelle concerne le Quidditch. Comme vous le savez, les capitaines des quatre équipes de l'école nous ont tous quittés cette année. Il a donc fallu choisir quatre nouveaux capitaines. Je tiens à préciser que ce sont les professeurs responsables de chaque maison qui ont choisi leur capitaine, et qu'aucun n'a été influencé par quelque moyen que ce soit.

« Le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe des Serdaigle est mademoiselle Cho Chang » 

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux pétillants yeux bleus se leva, acclamée comme une reine par toute sa table. Le professeur Bibine vint lui remettre l'insigne des capitaines, elle lui serra la main, lui souhaita bonne chance, et fit se taire les élèves pour que le directeur puisse continuer.

« - Le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard est monsieur Drago Malefoy »

Willow grimaça, tandis que se dessinait sur les fines lèvres blanches du professeur Rogue, un affreux rictus de joie. Le jeune homme se leva et hurlant de bonheur, ovationné par ses camarades. Le professeur Bibine lui remit l'insigne presque à contre cœur, lui serra la main avec dégoût, ne lui souhaita pas bonne chance et retira cinq points à Pansy Parkinson qui s'amusait à lancer des boulettes de chewing-gum.

« - Le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor est monsieur Harry Potter »

Enfin, elle le voyait, elle pouvait mettre un visage sur ce nom quasi sacré. C'était donc lui, le fameux Harry Potter, celui pour qui elle se trouvait ici en mission secrète, celui pour qui elle devrait affronter Voldem… Vous-Savez-Qui et le protéger de tous les dangers qu'il courrait. Il avait l'air si jeune, si immature. Il dansait de joie dans les bras des jumeaux roux, les cheveux en bataille, les lunettes de travers, sans se soucier du poids qui pesait sur lui. Le professeur Bibine lui tendit, en souriant gentiment, l'insigne des capitaines, lui serra la main, lui souhaita bonne chance, et donna une retenue à Seamus Finnigan qui faisait la danse du ventre, debout sur la table.

« - Le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe des Poufsouffle est monsieur Edward Macmillan »

Le silence se fit alors. Pas de cris de joie ni de danse du ventre, seulement un jeune homme blond aux yeux noisette, tout embarrassé d'avoir à prendre la place de Cédric Diggory, l'ancien capitaine, qui était mort en juin, foudroyé par un sort impardonnable lancé par Voldemort lui-même. Madame Bibine lui tendit, à lui aussi, l'insigne dorée des capitaines, elle lui serra la main, lui souhaita bonne chance d'une voix émue et retourna à sa place, les larmes aux yeux. Le directeur dit alors avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix :

« - Je vous souhaite bonne chance Monsieur Macmillan, soyez à la hauteur cette année, pour pouvoir dédier cette coupe à Cédric»

Il marqua une courte pause et reprit :

« - Bon, à présent je vais laisser la parole au professeur MacGonagall qui va vous dévoiler les noms des nouveaux préfets et du préfet en chef.

- Il n'y a pas de changement chez les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard. En revanche, les nouveaux préfets des Serdaigle et des Gryffondor sont respectivement monsieur Warrington et Miss Granger. Et le préfet en chef est cette année monsieur Nott. Vous viendrez tous les trois à la fin du repas pour que je vous donne vos insignes et vos instructions.

- 

- Bon, et bien je crois que nous pouvons passer à notre dernière grande nouvelle. Cette année, un bal de Noël aura lieu le 25 décembre, ici, à Poudlard. »

Une explosion de joie retentit dans toute la grande salle, que de bonnes nouvelles ! ! ! Bientôt, le directeur Dumbledore lança :

« - Voilà, sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite à tous un très bon appétit ! »

Il fit tournoyer sa baguette et, miracle, des centaines de plats aux senteurs délicieuses apparurent sur les tables. Willow écarquilla ses grands yeux verts devant le festin qui s'offrait à ses yeux, mais mangea peu. Peu à peu, ses paupières s'alourdissaient et elle n'espéra plus qu'une chose : dormir. Hagrid, qui mangeait non loin, lui fit un petit sourire et lui demanda :

« - Ca va, professeur Rosenberg ?

- Oui, très bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Ce doit être le décalage horaire.

- Sans doute. Ca ira mieux dans quelques jours, quand je me serai habituée.

- En tout cas, vous savez qu'au moindre problème, vous pouvez vous adresser à moi, vous savez où je suis, le soir à partir de 17 heures. Le reste du temps, je suis dans les enclos, derrière le château, c'est là que j'enseigne.

- Vous enseignez ?

- Oui, je suis le professeur de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques.

- Très intéressant. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir ces animaux magiques. Dans mon monde, il est plutôt rare de voir se balader un dragon.

- Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de dragon à Poudlard – dit-il avec un petit sourire triste en repensant à son cher petit Norbert -, mais passez donc me voir dès que vous aurez quelques minutes, je serais ravi de vous présenter Touffu, mon chien à trois têtes, et puis nous pourrions aller voir les licornes.

- Des Licornes ? Oh ! J'adorerais ! »

A la fin du repas, Willow monta se coucher. Elle cru mourir de peur lorsque, en entrant dans sa chambre, après s'être fait copieusement insulter par l'elfe du tableau pour avoir oser perturber sa sieste divine, elle vit sa petite Miss Kittie, étalée sur le lit, jouant avec un autre chat, énorme, orange, les yeux jaunes.

« - Et bien, que fais-tu ici mon gros ? » Elle attrapa le matou qui se laissa faire et se montra en réalité, sous des apparences féroces, très câlin. Elle sortit, le chat ronronnant dans les bras, et décida de l'apporter à Hagrid, ne sachant pas à qui appartenait cet étrange et attachant spécimen, quand soudain :

« - Oh, professeur Rosenberg, vous avez retrouvé Pattenrond !

- Hermione, ce chat est à vous ?

- Oui, il est à moi. J'avais peur qu'il se soit fait attaquer par Miss Teigne. »

La jeune fille tendit le chat à Hermione. Il se mit à ronronner de bonheur lorsque sa petite maîtresse lui caressa la tête.

« - Qui est Miss Teigne ?

- C'est la chatte de Rusard, le concierge. Elle porte bien son nom cette peste. Je crois que Pattenrond la cherchait pour se battre, c'est la troisième fois qu'il s'échappe cette semaine.

- En fait, je crois que votre chat s'est fait une petite amie. Je l'ai trouvé dans ma chambre en train de s'amuser avec ma petite Miss Kittie.

- C'est amusant, Pattenrond est plutôt du genre solitaire.

- Tant mieux s'ils s'entendent bien, ils pourront toujours se liguer contre cette Miss Teigne.

- Oui. Bon, je vais retourner à l'intérieur, Harry et Ron m'attendent pour jouer une partie d'échecs. Bonsoir professeur.

- Bonsoir Hermione. »

Elles se tournèrent le dos et chacune regagna ses appartements, l'une pour jouer une partie d'échecs endiablée et gagner contre Ron, Harry, Seamus et Ginny réunis, et l'autre pour écrire à son meilleur ami, Xander Harris, moldu de son état.

_Mon très cher Xander, _

_Me voici donc arrivée à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie anglaise mondialement réputée. Ici, tout est si… différent. ! Un vrai cliché, je t'assure, on se croirait dans un livre pour enfants : Les sorciers s'habillent avec de longues robes, aux chapeaux pointus assortis, ils utilisent des baguettes magiques, leurs tableaux parlent, il y a des fantômes… Je ne sais pas s'ils se déplacent sur des balais, mais je suis prête à parier que oui. C'est tellement étrange d'avoir à se disputer avec une peinture tolkiennienne pour pouvoir entrer dans sa chambre, d'enseigner la magie à des apprentis sorciers, de discuter avec un géant, je me sens vraiment idiote parfois… _

_Sinon, Sunnydale me manque. J'ai tellement envie de te serrer dans mes bras, et Buffy, Dawnny, Anya, et même Spike, c'est pour dire ! _

_Mais ne te fais pas trop de souci pour moi, je vais bien. La magie noire, c'est terminé, et puis j'ai ma mission à accomplir, et ça me redonne courage quand je pense que dès que le jeune Potter sera hors de danger, je pourrai rentrer. _

_Mon cher Xander, ne sois pas étonné de recevoir cette missive par Hibou Postal, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus rapide par ici. Celui-ci s'appelle d'ailleurs Scouthibou, et il paraît qu'il est **toujours prêt. **_

_Je t'embrasse, ainsi que Buffy et Dawn. _

_Amours, _

_Wills_.


	4. L'anneau de Renaissance

Chapitre 4 L'anneau de renaissance. 

Traversant l'épaisse brume de novembre, un rayon de soleil pâle réchauffait la fourrure de la petite chatte noire qui s'étirait lascivement sur l'édredon. Il était 6 heures 30. La boule de poils, comme à son habitude, avait faim. Elle se leva, s'avança prudemment vers la jeune fille dissimulée sous les couvertures, lui lécha le bout du nez, frotta son museau contre la joue chaude et blanche, et attendit que sa maîtresse se réveille en douceur. Au bout de quelques minutes, comme la sorcière dormait toujours, Miss Kittie passa au plan de réveil numéro deux : elle se glissa sous les couvertures et entreprit de mordiller l'oreille droite de Willow qui ouvrit bientôt un œil, puis les deux. Elle attrapa la petite chatte et la posa doucement sur son ventre en la caressant. Mais la minette ne voulait pas de câlins, elle fit bien vite comprendre à la jeune femme encore plongée dans une chaude torpeur qu'elle devait se lever.

« - Bon, bon, ça va Kittie, j'ai compris ! » 

Elle déposa son petit ''estomac sur pattes'' sur le sol et se leva. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull chaud, pardessus lesquels elle enfila sa robe d'uniforme noire. Elle donna à manger au chat qui miaula de contentement, ramassa ses cours, sa baguette, son chapeau pointu, et sortit. 

Comme chaque jour depuis maintenant deux mois, elle se fit violemment insulter par l'elfe du tableau – qu'elle avait appris à ne plus écouter -, elle se perdit dans les longs couloirs sombres qui menaient à la grande salle, finalement s'y retrouva, et elle put enfin aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il était 7 heures. La grande salle était presque vide, seulement quelques élèves prenaient leur petit déjeuner en discutant doucement. Parmi eux, Willow reconnut Hermione et Ginny. Elle leur adressa un sourire chaleureux et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs où Hagrid buvait son café. Il la salua et l'invita à s'asseoir prés de lui : 

« - Et bien, vous êtes matinale aujourd'hui professeur Rosenberg ! 

- C'est Miss Kittie qui m'a réveillée plus tôt ce matin. Et pour une fois j'ai retrouvé mon chemin sans qu'un élève ou un professeur ne vienne à mon secours ! ! ! 

- Bravo ! Je suis fier de vous » se moqua-t-il gentiment. 

Elle se servit son habituel thé nature et remarqua qu'il y avait une lettre pour elle, sous sa serviette. Elle l'ouvrit. C'était Xander. 

_Salut ma petite Wills, _

_Voici le hibou hebdomadaire qui t'arrive spécialement de Sunnydale depuis déjà huit semaines chaque jeudi. Tous ici nous nous languissons de te voir pour les fêtes. Dawn a même fabriqué un petit calendrier et chaque soir, tous les trois nous cochons religieusement les vingt-quatre petites heures qui nous rapprochent de toi. La vie est si dure sans notre petite sorcière préférée que tous les week-ends, nous nous retrouvons au Bronze pour nous saouler à la Vodka ou au Whisky. Je plaisante bien sûr, Dawnny n'a pas le droit de boire. Alors nous fumons, faute de mieux. C'est aussi une blague… _

_ Sinon, j'ai beau épier mon placard à balais tous les soirs pendant au moins deux heures, rien ne se passe : je crois être en mesure de t'assurer qu'un balai, ça ne vole pas. Attends confirmation de la sorcière au chapeau biscornu. _

Trêve de plaisanteries, hier Anya est venue me voir et nous avons enfin pu parler, après ces longs mois de silence. Je crois que c'est définitivement terminé entre nous, mais ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'elle veut bien de moi comme ami plutôt que pas du tout. Elle a demandé de tes nouvelles, alors je lui ai dit que tu allais bien, que tu portais un chapeau pointu et que tu t'entraînais à lancer de sorts à l'aide d'une baguette magique. Elle m'a demander si tu avais été internée, je lui ai répondu que non, tu étais à Poudlard en mission pour le ministère de la magie. 

_ Voilà, rien de neuf à part ça. Je te redis encore combien tu me manque et combien j'aimerai te serrer dans mes bras. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours… _

_ Je t'embrasse. _

_ Xander. _

La jeune sorcière sourit de contentement à l'idée de voir ses amis pour Noël. Pouvoir enfin serrer Xander dans ses bras, discuter avec Buffy, rire avec Dawn, critiquer le costume de Giles. Cette perspective lui mit du baume au cœur elle rangea soigneusement la lettre dans son sac et but son thé d'une traite. Puis elle se leva et, saluant Hagrid, sortit alors que les élèves arrivaient en masse dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Elle remarqua au passage qu'un grand panneau clignotant placé à la sortie de la grande salle informait les élèves que les noms des nouveaux joueurs des équipes de quidditch seraient rendus publics le dimanche soir. On était jeudi, Il était 7 heures 45, il restait à Willow trois quarts d'heures avant que les cours ne commencent. Elle se dirigea en flânant vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal. Assise à son bureau, elle regarda son emploi du temps de la journée. Ce matin, elle avait deux heures de cours avec les septième année de Poufsouffle, encore deux heures avec les septième année de Gryffondor. Elle adorait ces cours-là, car les élèves étaient quasiment des sorciers accomplis et qu'elle pouvait entreprendre avec eux toutes sortes de travaux plus ou moins périlleux, selon que le trio infernal Weasley - Jordan - Weasley avait décidé ou non de se tenir tranquille. 

La matinée se déroula à merveille, et à 14 heures, Willow eut encore deux heures de cours plutôt agréables avec les quatrième année, Gryffondor et Serdaigle confondus. 

A la fin du cours, alors que Willow avait déjà le nez plongé dans ses copies, une élève vint la voir. Sentant un regard sur son dos, la jeune femme leva les yeux. L'élève avait des cheveux de la même couleur que les siens, et de petites taches de rousseurs parsemaient son petit nez pointu. 

« - Oui, vous désirez quelque chose Ginny ? 

- Euh… oui, en fait j'aurais besoin d'une autorisation. 

- Une autorisation ? 

- Pour utiliser le terrain de Quidditch samedi matin. Le professeur MacGonagall est absente, et vous êtes la seule qui puisse signer mon autorisation. 

- D'accord, je vais la signer. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que le… 

- Quidditch ? C'est notre sport. Un peu comme le football chez les moldus. Je suis le nouveau gardien de l'équipe des Gryffondor, mais ne le dites à personne ça n'est pas encore officiel. 

- Je serai muette comme une carpe. 

- Vous n'avez jamais assisté à un match ? 

- …Non. 

- Venez à l'entraînement samedi, je suis sûre qu'Harry sera d'accord. 

- C'est entendu, je viendrai. Tenez Ginny, votre autorisation. 

- Merci. » Elle allait partir quand Willow la retint : 

- Dites-moi Ginny, ce sport, le Quidditch, je me trompe ou ça se pratique sur un balai volant ? 

- C'est bien ça, les joueurs sont sur des balais. » 

Willow éclata de rire : 

« - Je le savais ! ! ! Oh, excusez-moi Ginny, c'est juste…que j'ai encore du mal à me faire à mon nouveau mode de vie. » 

Quand Ginny fut partie, Willow recommença à rire. Elle prit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle griffonna seulement, à l'attention de Xander : 

_Et pourtant, ils volent. _

Elle roula le parchemin tout en essayant d'arrêter ce fou-rire. Elle allait sortir pour poster sa lettre quand on frappa. 

« - oui ? » Hermione entra. 

« - Bonjour professeur Rosenberg. 

- Tiens, bonjour Hermione. 

- Je suis désolée de passer à l'improviste mais mon cours de transfiguration à été annulé, alors je me suis dit que, si vous n'avez rien d'autre de prévu, nous pourrions travailler sur ce texte que vous m'avez donné à traduire hier. 

- Il n'y a aucun problème, je dois juste passer poster ça à la volerie. 

- C'est sur le chemin, et moi aussi j'ai une lettre à poster. » 

Elles se sourirent. Willow ramassa rapidement ses affaires et suivit Hermione dans les couloirs interminables et tous semblables du château. 

« - Vous avez un sacré sens de l'orientation, ça fait deux mois que je suis ici et je suis encore obligée de demander mon chemin à tous les tableaux aimables que je rencontre ! 

- Vous savez, au bout de cinq ans, on s'habitue ! Vous verrez, dans six mois, ça ira mieux. 

Arrivées à la volière, elle postèrent leurs missives rapidement et se rendirent dans leur salle du jeudi soir, à quelques couloirs seulement des escaliers menant au cachot de Rogue. Hermione frissonna à l'idée qu'il puisse surgir à tout instant. Néanmoins, la présence du professeur Rosenberg la rassura. La salle dont elles se servaient pour leurs cours du soir était celle d'étude des runes. Elle était vaste et relativement bien éclairée, ce qui était fort rare ici, à Poudlard. 

Les deux premières heures furent studieuses : Hermione traduisit parfaitement deux poèmes sumériens en anglais, et Willow fut épatée de voir à quelle vitesse son élève progressait. 

Après seulement deux mois de cours seulement, l'adolescente était capable de lire et écrire plusieurs lignes sans se tromper. 

A 18 heures, Willow fit apparaître avec sa baguette un thé au citron, du lait tiède et des galettes au beurre pour le goûter. Hermione était ravie : 

« - Vous faites des progrès ! La semaine dernière, le thé était froid, maintenant il est à la bonne température. Et ces biscuits son vraiment délicieux ! 

- Je me suis entraînée dur ! » 

Elles éclatèrent de rire, et Hermione dit : 

« - Sincèrement professeur, je crois que vous n'aurez bientôt plus besoin de moi. 

- J'espère au contraire que nous allons nous voir encore longtemps. Si je peux vous faire une confidence, j'attends toujours cette petite réunion du jeudi soir avec fébrilité. 

- Moi aussi. » Avoua la jeune fille en rougissant. 

« - Je suis sûre que vous feriez un excellent professeur Hermione. 

- Vous… vous êtes sérieuse ? 

- Bien sûr que je suis sérieuse. 

- Les joues de la jeune fille avaient désormais viré au rouge pivoine. Willow s'en aperçut et lui dit gentiment : 

- Je vous assure que je ne dis pas cela pour vous faire plaisir. Vous n'avez jamais songé à faire carrière dans l'enseignement ? 

- Si, mais… je suis une moldue vous savez, je ne pourrais pas… 

- Vous êtes une sorcière Hermione ! C'est la seule chose qui compte. Le fait que vous ayez des parents moldus ne change rien quant à la qualité de votre travail. Croyez-moi, cela ne veut rien dire. Et puis, regardez-moi ! 

- C'est vrai, mais parfois, le regard des autres est blessant. 

- Ne pensez pas à tous ce que Malefoy et les autres disent, je vous en prie, n'entrez pas dans son petit jeu. Vous êtes bien au-delà de ces balivernes ! 

- Oui, vous avez raison. » 

Willow lui sourit et lança : 

« - Allez, mettons mous au travail, je voudrai pouvoir faire la surprise à mes amis pour Noël : une Willow transformée en sorcière d'halloween ! » 

Alors qu'elle se levait pour se placer au centre de la pièce et commencer l'entraînement, elle sentit comme une présence qui l'observait. Une vague glacée la traversa. Elle frissonna. Pendant quelques secondes, elle fixa la pièce silencieuse. Elles étaient seules. Pourtant, elle pouvait presque sentir un regard, puissant, malfaisant, dangereux qui les épiait et qui la transperçait. Alors, un rire glacial retentit dans son esprit, moqueur et terrifiant elle vacilla et là, elle remarqua que sa main était blanche, très blanche, trop blanche : l'anneau de renaissance n'était plus à son doigt. La panique la gagna : sans lui, elle ne pouvait plus contrôler les flux de magie noire qui s'éveillaient lentement en elle. Sans lui, son corps était comme un portail d'énergie mystique malfaisante. Sans lui, elle devenait la sorcière la plus puissante et la plus redoutable du monde. Elle leva la tête et balaya désespérément la salle des yeux, mais un vent glacial s'empara à nouveau d'elle. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba rudement sur le sol. Hermione, affolée, se précipita sur Willow : 

« - Professeur Rosenberg, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » 

Lord Voldemort prenait doucement possession de l'âme de la jeune femme… 


	5. The Dark Lady

Chapitre 5 

Une douleur sourde s'insinuait dans sa tête. La voix d'Hermione lui sembla lointaine, vaseuse, brouillée. Pourtant, elle tint bon, se releva à grand peine et tenta quelques secondes de combattre sa sœur des enfers, son âme noire, son pire cauchemar. Elle essaya de parler. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Hermione. Vite. Mais une troisième attaque, plus violente et sournoise que les précédentes, lui coupa le souffle. Elle se sentit sombrer dans les ténèbres, happée par une main puissante et froide. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter, le noir embrouillait ses idées, pervertissait son âme, la tuait et la rendait plus puissante à chaque seconde. Une voix, sifflante, chuchota à son oreille : 

« - Bienvenue chez vous, ma Noire Princesse. Vous et Moi allons accomplir de grandes choses… » 

Puisant dans les dernières forces vitales qui lui restait, Willow se releva et, dans un souffle, murmura à l'adolescente qui était restée pétrifiée de peur à quelques pas de là : 

« - Courez Hermione, allez chercher le directeur Dumbledore, vite ! 

- Mais, professeur Rosenberg, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » 

Willow ne pouvait plus lutter contre elle-même : la sorcière noire reprenait le dessus. Elle tomba à genoux, terrassée par la douleur et la peur. Comme son âme, ses cheveux commençaient à noircir, et ses ongles, et jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle de son être intérieur. Elle releva violemment la tête et hurla à Hermione dans un cri de haine et de désespoir : 

« - Maintenant ! » 

La jeune fille sursauta quand elle découvrit le regard perçant, mauvais de son professeur. Poussée par la peur, elle brandit sa baguette et hurla : 

« - _Stupéfix !_ » 

Puis elle s'enfuit aussi vite que ses jambes tremblantes le lui permettaient, vers le bureau du directeur. Dans sa course folle, aveuglée par les larmes, elle heurta quelque chose de plein fouet. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. 

« - Bon sang Granger, vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu attention et regarder devant vous ? ! » 

Le professeur Rogue. 

« - Professeur ! C'est le professeur Rosenberg Il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Dans la salle d'études des runes. 

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? 

- Ses yeux » Implora-t-elle «Il y avait des flammes noires dans ses yeux ! » 

Le sorcier sursauta. Son sang se glaça. C'était impossible… Il dit d'un ton vif à la jeune fille qui lui lançait des regards désespérés et remplis de larmes : 

« - Allez chercher le directeur Dumbledore, Dépêchez-vous ! » 

Hermione acquiesça et repartit en courant. De son côté, le professeur Rogue se hâta vers la salle d'étude des Mythes. Il sortit sa baguette et entra comme un fou dans la pièce étrangement sombre et calme. Ses yeux s'accoutumèrent peu à peu à la pénombre, et là, il la vit. La sorcière se relevait, encore assommée par le sort d'Hermione. Une violente douleur à l'avant bras fit tituber le professeur Rogue, comme si on lui appliquait sur la peau un fer rougis à vif : Le signe distinctif des mangemorts venait de se réactiver, et la tête de mort, ainsi que le serpent qui sortait de la bouche de celle-ci se tintèrent peu à peu en noir. Il pointa avec difficulté sa baguette vers la sorcière et hurla : 

« - _Locomotor mortis !_ » 

Le sort jaillit de la longue baguette noire pour aller se briser tout simplement sur les jambes de la sorcière qui éclata d'un rire sarcastique : 

« - Et vous pensez m'arrêter avec votre sortilège tout droit sorti d'un conte pour enfants ? » 

Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant méchamment. Son bras le faisait tellement souffrir. Il avait l'impression que le feu lui rongeait la chair et les os, et plus elle s'approchait de lui, plus la douleur devenait insupportable. Elle vit la souffrance dans ses grands yeux noirs et ne put s'empêcher de le narguer en lui chuchotant à l'oreille : 

« - Le Mage Noir n'est pas content de vous, Severus Rogue. Il a envoyé sa bien-aimée pour vous punir… »

Elle sourit en voyant l'expression de peur se mêler à la douleur dans son regard. Se reculant un peu, elle dit encore, d'une vois mielleuse :

« - Allez, Severus, je dois d'abord m'occuper de votre petit protégé, mais c'est promis : dès que le balafré aura rendu l'âme, je reviens pour m'occuper de vous. » A l'aide d'un sort d'_impédimenta_, elle le cloua au sol. Mais au moment où elle allait sortir de la pièce, Hermione arriva. Elle lui barrait le chemin, sa baguette bravement brandie en avant. Willow la regarda et lui dit d'une voix qui se voulait doucereuse : 

« - Poussez-vous Miss Granger, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal, je veux juste tuer votre meilleur ami. Je reviens. 

- Non, vous n'allez nulle part, le directeur Dumbledore va arriver ! 

- Ne soyez pas têtue Hermione, sinon je vais m'énerv… » 

Elle fut stoppée par la jeune fille qui, dans un élan de courage et de lucidité, lança presque contre sa volonté, et dans un éclair de lumière rouge :

« - _Endoloris ! _

Willow ne put esquiver ce sort trop violent. Elle se plia en deux de douleur et lâcha sa baguette en tombant lourdement sur le sol. Hermione lança un _Accio ! et récupéra la baguette de son professeur, alors que celle-ci se tordait comme un ver sur le sol à côté d'elle. A cet instant, le directeur Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, immédiatement suivi de madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière. _

Cette dernière réveilla le professeur Rogue à l'aide d'une bonne paire de claques. Tout laissait d'ailleurs à penser qu'elle lui administrait cette raclée monumentale avec une joie indicible… 

Pendant ce temps, le directeur traversa la pièce à pas de course, il ramassa un petit objet qui brillait, là, dans un coin, puis il s'agenouilla près de la sorcière qui gémissait misérablement sur le sol, et il glissa à grand peine cet objet brillant à son doigt. Une bague. Plus précisément l'anneau de renaissance. Un anneau divin et jusqu'à présent légendaire, qui permettait de brider les pouvoirs maléfiques d'une personne. Même quand cette personne se révélait être La Magie Noire incarnée. Enfin, il se releva lentement, comme se serait relevé un vieil homme fatigué par les années, puis, brandissant sa baguette, il murmura une formule ancienne et puissante que ni Hermione, ni madame Pomfresh, ni même le professeur Rogue ne connaissaient. 

Alors, la sorcière noire s'immobilisa complètement, et peu à peu, elle redevint Willow. 

« - Emmenons-la à l'infirmerie. » Dumbledore et madame Pomfresh sortirent de la pièce sans bruit, la jeune femme inconsciente dans leurs bras. 

Le professeur Rogue, qui se frottait frénétiquement la joue et l'avant bras se releva à grand peine. Puis il sembla se souvenir de la présence d'Hermione qui pleurait, assise dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Il se rapprocha d'elle et vit qu'elle était pétrifiée. Il lui tendit la main et la releva en murmurant _presque gentiment : _

« - Venez Miss Granger, je vais vous raccompagner. » 

L'adolescente essuya ses larmes en acquiesçant. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le suivre, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Le professeur Rogue la rattrapa, passa un bras autour de sa taille et murmura encore : 

« - Je vous emmène dans mon bureau, vous allez voir Miss Granger, tout va aller mieux maintenant. » 

Elle voulut protester, mais elle se sentait trop faible pour cela. Elle se laissa entraîner par son meilleur ennemi dans les profondeurs de Poudlard, sans oser le regarder en face, ni prononcer une seule parole. La descente jusqu'au cachot de Rogue parut durer une éternité à Hermione. Elle se sentait vide de toute force et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans son bureau et qu'il la déposa dans un vieux fauteuil râpé, elle fondit en larmes à nouveau, terrifiée par tout ce qui l'entourait et par ce qu'elle venait de faire. 

« - Ne pleurez pas Miss Granger. Si vous n'aviez pas lancé ce sortilège, nous serions tous morts à l'heure actuelle. » 

Il se rapprocha d'elle et, ne pouvant décemment pas la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle affronta ce regard d'ordinaire si froid et cruel qui, ce soir, paraissait compréhensif et soucieux. Elle murmura, dans un souffle : 

« - Qui est-elle ? 

- Seul le directeur Dumbledore pourrait répondre à votre question. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est l'unique personne au monde, avec le directeur Dumbledore à pouvoir protéger Potter de Vous-Savez-Qui. 

- Mais ce soir, elle voulait le tuer ! 

- Ecoutez Miss Granger, je ne sais rien de plus que vous. La seule chose que je puisse vous certifier, c'est que notre directeur sait ce qu'il fait, et que ce qui est arrivé ce soir, personne n'aurait pu le prévoir. Tenez, buvez ça, c'est une potion qui vous aidera à vous sentir mieux. » 

Elle prit le verre et but d'une traite le liquide rosâtre. 

« - C'est bien. Maintenant, montez vous reposer. Je vous ferais apporter un repas dans votre dortoir. 

- Merci professeur, mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Je crois que je vais juste aller dormir un peu. 

- D'accord, allez dormir, et demain, retrouvez-moi à l'infirmerie dès que vous vous réveillerez. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous demander de garder cela pour vous. 

- Bien sûr, je ne dirais rien. Mais, j'aimerai vous poser une dernière question. 

- Laquelle ? 

- Pourquoi… Mon sort ne l'a-t-il pas tuée ? 

- Ca reste un mystère pour moi aussi. Je crois que le directeur Dumbledore a des talents de magiciens qui nous dépassent tous. 

- Oui. Merci professeur, merci beaucoup. » 

Elle quitta le bureau du professeur Rogue avec soulagement, sans l'entendre murmurer à son intention un imperceptible «Merci à vous, Hermione ». Elle lui était extrêmement reconnaissante pour cette pseudo gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve. Elle monta à toute vitesse se coucher et sombra, dès que sa tête eut frôlé l'oreiller, dans un très profond sommeil. 

De son côté, le professeur Rogue se hâta de rejoindre l'infirmerie où le directeur Dumbledore et le professeur MacGonagall – prévenue de toute urgence par hibou postal – l'attendaient pour débattre, une fois de plus, de la protection du jeune Potter. De cette même protection qui lui était indispensable pour survivre, et qui avait pourtant bien faillit le tuer, quelques secondes auparavant. 


	6. Révélations

Chapitre 6 

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle s'habilla en silence afin de ne pas réveiller Ginny, Parvati et Lavande qui dormaient encore, et afin d'éviter à avoir à répondre à toutes sortes de questions pour lesquelles elle n'avait aucune réponse. Elle se rendit à l'infirmerie et y trouva les professeurs Rogue et MacGonagall, en grande discussion avec le directeur Dumbledore et un autre homme – Hermione constata que ce n'était pas un sorcier, vue sa tenue et qu'il était probablement anglais, vue sa tenue… – A en juger par leurs mines défaites, par les poches noires sous leurs yeux, et par la fréquence de leurs bâillements, ils n'avaient pas dû dormir beaucoup. Le directeur Dumbledore fit signe à Hermione d'approcher : 

« - Bonjour Miss Granger, venez donc boire une tasse de thé. » 

La jeune fille s'avança timidement et s'assit sur le bord d'une chaise entre l'Anglais et le professeur MacGonagall. 

« - Avez-vous bien dormi ? 

- … Très bien, merci professeur. » Murmura-t-elle, le nez dans le bol de thé que Dumbledore venait de lui tendre. 

- Hermione, je vous présente Rupert Giles, c'est un ami du professeur Rosenberg. Une sorte de _protecteur. » Dit-il en esquissant un sourire à l'Anglais. Celui-ci émit un léger gloussement amusé et dit à la jeune fille en posant sur elle, par delà de petite lunettes rondes, un regard bienveillant : _

« - Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance jeune fille, même si j'aurai préféré vous rencontrer dans des circonstances plus joyeuses. Willow je veux dire, le professeur Rosenberg m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. 

- Vraiment ? 

- Oui, vraiment. » il marqua une courte pause et reprit, de la même voix paternelle et profonde : 

- Est-ce que cela vous ennuie si nous discutons un peu tous les deux ? 

- Non, pas du tout. 

- Bien, venez avec moi, nous allons nous installer dans la pièce voisine ? » 

Il posa sur son épaule une main protectrice et tous deux se dirigèrent vers une petite chambre contiguë à celle du professeur Rosenberg. L'Anglais prit soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui. Par précaution.

« - Mademoiselle Granger, puis-je avoir confiance en vous ? Je veux dire, une confiance totale et aveugle ? 

- Je…je crois, oui. 

- Je m'apprête à vous révéler un secret qui, s'il vient à se faire connaître, mettrait en danger un grand nombre de personne. Seuls le directeur Dumbledore et le professeur MacGonagall sont au courant. 

- Alors pourquoi me dire ça à moi ? 

- Parce que cela concerne votre meilleur ami. 

- Ha…Harry ? 

- Oui, Le professeur Rosenberg est ici pour le protéger de Lord Voldem… Vous – Savez – Qui. 

- Mais, pourquoi elle ? Je veux dire, hier, elle a failli le tuer. 

- Non. Hier, elle était possédée. 

- Mais, je ne comprends pas, comment est-ce possible ? 

- Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, je sais juste pourquoi on a pu s'introduire dans son esprit et en prendre le contrôle. En fait, Willow a développé un pouvoir immense il y a quelques mois, suite à la mort de sa petite amie. La douleur, le désir de vengeance et la haine se sont mêlés à sa magie – à l'origine blanche - et l'ont transformée en une sorcière noire redoutable et extrêmement puissante. Elle est devenue une sorte d'aimant à magie noire. Tous les flux d'énergie mystique ont convergé vers elle, faisant d'elle la sorcière la plus puissante du monde elle est l'incarnation de LA Magie. Son meilleur ami a réussi un tour de passe-passe extraordinaire : en lui prouvant son amour éternel, il a inversé les flux d'énergie et Willow est redevenue Willow Cependant, elle n'a pas perdu son don. Elle est désormais La Magie. Mais la magie a deux visages, le blanc. Et le noir. C'est le revers de la médaille, car son corps est à présent un portail d'énergies par lequel passe toutes les formes de magie, des plus pures, aux plus obscures. 

- C'est très dangereux ! 

- Non, car l'Anneau de Renaissance qu'elle porte au doigt ferme le portail aux flux d'énergie noire. 

- Mais… hier… 

- L'anneau a glissé de son doigt. Ou quelqu'un le lui a délibérément retiré. 

- Oui, je me souviens maintenant qu'elle semblait scruter la salle des yeux. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un, rendu invisible par je ne sais quelle formule… 

- Vos professeurs font des recherches à ce sujet, ne vous faites pas de souci. 

- Et le professeur Rosenberg, comment va-t-elle ? 

- Mal. De toutes façons, elle n'allait déjà pas bien avant l'incident d'hier soir. 

- C'est à cause de sa petite amie ? 

- Oui. Elle ne se remet pas de la mort de Tara. Elle a perdu goût à la vie et c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle est ici. 

- Pour reprendre goût à la vie ? Ici, à Poudlard. Je crois que si j'étais à sa place, je la comprendrais. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir envoyé aux Antilles ou dans les Bermudes, le climat est bien plus propice… » 

L'Anglais lui adressa un sourire amusé, tandis qu'Hermione se détendait un peu.

« - Croyez-moi Miss Granger, cela marche mieux que vous ne le pensez. Avant d'arriver ici, elle n'était plus qu'une jeune femme désorientée et désenchantée (p'tit clin d'œil à Myléne Farmer, mon idole…) qui avait tout perdu. Maintenant, elle a cette mission qui lui tient à cœur, et puis elle vous a vous.

- Moi ?

- Oui, elle vous aime bien. En fait, elle se voit à quinze ans à travers vous. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous dans ses lettres, et je dois dire que c'est vrai : vous ressemblez à Willow, vous avez cette même passion pour les études et la lecture, cette même attitude timide, polie, brillante. Je crois qu'elle compte beaucoup sur vos séances de baguettes magiques du jeudi soir. En quelques sortes, vous l'aidez à reprendre goût à la vie et confiance en elle.

- Je pense que c'est réciproque, je veux dire, elle m'aide aussi à me sentir fière de ce que je suis : une véritable sorcière.

- C'est cela qui est important, que vous puissiez compter l'une sur l'autre. Même si vous n'êtes qu'une élève et qu'elle est votre professeur, vous avez chacune à apprendre de l'autre.

- Je…je veux bien l'aider alors, mais comment ?

- En restant comme vous êtes, et en passant du temps avec elle. Après tout, elle n'a que quelques années de plus que vous.

- Oui, c'est d'accord. Dès qu'elle sortira, je l'emmènerais à un entraînement de Quidditch, je crois qu'elle avait envie de découvrir notre sport international.

- C'est très bien, je vous remercie pour l'aide précieuse que vous nous apportez Miss Granger. Je pense que Willow sera sur pieds dès demain soir, mais si vous voulez la voir avant, passez ce soir après vos cours, elle sera je pense en était de discuter un peu avec vous.

- Je passerai vers 18 heures. Merci beaucoup M. Giles.

- Merci à vous Hermione. »

La jeune fille rejoignit la pièce où se trouvaient toujours les professeurs MacGonagall et Rogue, ainsi que le directeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier prit Hermione à part pour lui parler :

« - Je m'excuse Hermione pour hier, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'occuper de vous, mais je crois que le professeur Rogue a parfaitement su me remplacer. Si vous avez besoin de me parler, n'hésitez pas à passer me voir dans mon bureau.

- Bien professeur.

- Aujourd'hui, je vous dispense de cours, il vaut mieux que vous vous reposiez. Messieurs Potter et Weasley prendront vos devoirs.

- D'accord, mais je n'ai vraiment pas sommeil. Puis-je à la place aller voir Hagrid ?

- … Si vous voulez, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, a conditions que vous soyez rentrée avant 18 heures 30 dans votre salle commune : c'est le nouveau règlement à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Bien professeur.

- Et soyez discrète s'il vous plaît en ce qui concerne les événements d'hier soir, je compte sur vous pour que votre ami ne se doute de rien.

- Bien sûr, je n'en parlerais à personne.

- Très bien, alors, allez rejoindre Hagrid et à ce soir, au dîner. »

Elle allait quitter l'infirmerie quand le professeur MacGonagall la retint :

« - Mademoiselle Granger, je peux vous parler un instant ?

- Oui.

- Voilà, étant données les circonstances, l'ensemble des professeurs à décidé de vous nommer Préfète en chef.

- P…préfète en chef ?

- Oui, vous êtes au courant de la situation, et de plus, vous êtes amie avec Potter, ce qui vous permettra de toujours avoir un œil sur lui sans qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

- Oh, merci beaucoup professeur !

- Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas un cadeau que je vous fais là, désormais, il faudra que vous fassiez des gardes dans la tour Gryffondor deux fois par semaine. Nous nous relayerons, bien entendu, mais c'est nécessaire pour la protection de votre ami.

- D'accord, je ferai des veilles, il n'y a aucun problème. J'en profiterai pour travailler un peu.

- Je savais que vous répondriez cela. Merci Miss Granger, à ce soir alors.

- A ce soir professeur. »

Hermione partit en sautillant de joie vers la cabane d'Hagrid, sous le regard bienveillant de Minerva MacGonagall et Albus Dumbledore. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit dans l'infirmerie, et une Willow pâle comme la mort, tremblante et fiévreuse apparut sur le pas de la porte, les yeux pleins de larmes et de peine. L'Anglais qui sortait à cet instant du petit bureau, se précipita vers elle. Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux verts et murmura, la voix brisée par les sanglots :

« - Monsieur Giles, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et doucement l'attira contre lui. Elle fondit en larmes, sous les yeux impuissants des trois spectateurs muets.

« - Ce n'est rien Willow, ça va aller maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est faux Giles, vous savez que ça n'ira jamais bien ! Je veux rentrer chez moi, s'il vous plaît, c'est trop dur.

- Chut, calme toi Willow, ce n'était qu'un accident, tout va bien.

- Non, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi rentrer à Sunnydale. Je veux être près de mes amis et de Tara. »

Doucement, il la reconduisit dans sa chambre et referma la porte. Puis il l'assit sur le bord du lit sans relâcher son étreinte et murmura dans un souffle :

« - Tara n'est plus là Willow, et tu ne peux pas rentrer à Sunnydale maintenant, tu as une mission à accomplir d'abord.

- Je suis prise au piège ici, j'ai trop mal Giles, je n'y arriverais pas…

- Tu y arriveras, mon ange. Allez, calme toi maintenant, c'est fini. »

Elle sanglota encore longtemps dans les bras de l'Anglais, puis elle finit par s'endormir profondément, le médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou, et qui renfermait une photo d'elle et Tara, serré dans sa main. Giles la recoucha et sortit de la petite chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Le directeur Dumbledore l'attendait, assis dans un petit fauteuil. Il lui adressa un sourire las et demanda :

« - Alors ?

- Elle s'en sortira. » Répondit l'Anglais avec une petite voix qui trahissait ses émotions. Il ajouta, dans un murmure

- Elle doit s'en sortir. »

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'infirmerie d'un pas lourd, le regard soucieux, les yeux fatigués, les joues blanches. Ils ne dirent rien, mais tous deux pensaient la même chose : Elle devait s'en sortir…


	7. The Queen Mione

Chapitre 7 : The Queen Mione 

A cette époque de l'année, l'infirmerie ne désemplissait pas d'élèves grippés et fiévreux, et l'infirmière ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il n'y avait plus aucun lit de libre et les apprentis sorciers arrivaient encore ce soir par dizaines, se plaignant de violents maux de tête et de fortes poussées de température. Lorsque Hermione entra, la pauvre madame Pomfresh était affalée sur une chaise, le regard dans le vide, les yeux humides et fatigués, elle semblait ne plus prêter attention à rien, pas même à Colin Crivey qui s'était introduit dans le dortoir et qui avait entreprit de photographier les malades dévastés par la grippe à leur insu, afin d'organiser un concours de la plus belle ''tête de vainqueur'' de Poudlard, sous la direction des jumeaux Weasley. Hermione se racla la gorge afin que l'infirmière la remarque. Cette dernière sursauta, fit signe à l'adolescente qu'elle pouvait aller voir son professeur «mais pas plus de dix minutes, elle est encore très faible ! » Dit-elle. Hermione acquiesça et se dirigea vers la petite chambre isolée, tout au bout d'un long couloir mal éclairé, une espèce de grand sac de toile gigotant dissimulé tant bien que mal sous sa robe de sorcière, tandis que madame Pomfresh, que la minute de répit avait remonté _à bloc, attrapait Colin par les oreilles et le jetait dehors sans ménagement._

Hermione frappa trois petits coups. Une voix faible répondit au bout de quelques secondes :

« - Entrez. » 

Elle s'exécuta et pénétra dans une petite chambre douillettement aménagée, et seulement éclairée par de petites bougies oranges dont les flammes projetaient des ombres bleutées sur les murs blanchis à la chaux. 

« - Bonsoir professeur Rosenberg » Dit-elle au petit bout de nez blanc qui dépassait de sous les édredons en plumes. 

« - C'est Hermione, et il y a quelqu'un avec moi qui vous a réclamé toute la nuit. » 

Alors que Willow repoussait les couvertures et se redressait sur son lit, l'adolescente ouvrit le sac de toile qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à empêcher de miauler, et une Miss Kittie un peu étourdie par le voyage sauta au dehors et alla se lover contre sa maîtresse, visiblement émue de la voir : 

« - Oh, merci beaucoup Hermione ! 

- Ne me remerciez pas, cette canaille a empêché la totalité de la tour Gryffondor de dormir la nuit dernière, alors je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit avec vous. 

- C'est très gentil d'y avoir pensé. Asseyez-vous Hermione, je suis contente de vous voir. » 

La jeune fille posa son sac de cours et s'installa sur une chaise près du lit. L'observant à la dérobée, elle trouva son professeur bien pâle bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses grands yeux verts étaient remplis de sommeil et de peine, et Hermione constata qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. De douleur, de désespoir. Elle hésitait à parler, mais devant le mutisme de la malade, et ne pouvant plus supporter le silence pesant, elle se lança :

« - Alors, est ce que madame Pomfresh s'occupe bien de vous ? 

- Elle est merveilleuse ! Je crois qu'elle veut bien que je sorte demain. 

- Tant mieux, les cours de Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal nous manquent beaucoup ! Et même si vous n'êtes absente que depuis ce matin, je vous assure que vous manquez à tout le monde. Disons, tous les Gryffondor de cinquième année : C'est le professeur rogue qui assure les cours en votre absence… 

- Quelle Horreur ! Oh, je suis sincèrement désolée que vous ayez eu à endurer cette espèce de malotru injuste et méchant ! 

- Ne soyez pas désolée, nous avons l'habitude des humeurs de notre professeur de Potion, et en plus, j'étais dispensée de cours ce matin, j'ai la chance de ne pas me sentir coupable pour cinquante points qu'il a retiré à notre maison… 

- Ne vous faites aucun souci pour ça, dès que je sors de cette chambre, je m'en vais mettre les choses au clair avec cet imbécile sadique et…et revêche ! ! ! 

Elles eurent un sourire complice, mais bien vite, l'euphorie retomba. Une sorte de gêne les empêchait toutes les deux de dire le fond de leur pensée. Hermione perçut dans le regard de son professeur une lueur de désolation. Elle aussi sentait qu'elle allait fondre en larmes. Elles ne pouvaient pas s'exprimer, dire tout haut ce qu'elles avaient envie de hurler. Finalement, Hermione brisa la glace. Elle dit, d'une voix pleine d'excuses :

« - Ecoutez, professeur, je… je voudrais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé hier. Je…j'ai paniqué…

- Oh, Hermione, ne dites pas cela, tout, entièrement tout était de ma faute. J'aurais du vous prévenir. Et puis si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne me souviens de rien. J'étais une autre personne, mes souvenirs sur cette soirée sont très embrouillés. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'un énorme éléphant piétine mes pensées et mon corps. A part ça, rien. Alors ne vous excusez pas, c'est du passé maintenant.

- Oui, du passé… »

Toutes deux se turent un instant. Puis Willow demanda 

« - Giles vous a parlé n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il a dû vous raconter sur mon état de santé morale précaire et tout le reste. Il est un brin mélodramatique parfois.

- Mais pourtant, j'ai du mal à croire que vous allez bien…

- Bien sûr que je vais bien ! Je vais bien comme une personne qui a perdu sa raison de vivre il y a moins de six mois comme une personne qui se retrouve le garde du corps du jeune garçon le plus haï du monde des ombres comme une personne prise au piège dans un univers qui n'est pas le sien comme une endeuillée forcée à l'exil comme une orpheline qui a tout perdu en l'espace d'une seconde. Giles ne comprend pas tout cela, il voudrait qu'en plus de tout, je redevienne la Willow que j'étais avant, joyeuse, toujours prête à rendre service et à remonter le moral des troupes. Mais c'est fini, j'ai grandi. Et ni Giles ni personne ne semble comprendre cela…

- …

- Excusez-moi Hermione, je…je me suis emportée. Vous n'y êtes pour rien après tout. N'en parlons plus voulez-vous ?

- … D'accord. Mais, professeur, vous savez, je pense qu'il y beaucoup de personnes qui veillent sur Harry dans l'ombre. C'est un peu le rôle de tous ses amis de le protéger. Vous n'êtes pas seule, je vous assure.

- Merci Hermione. »

Elles se turent, toutes deux très confuses et les larmes aux yeux. Willow de s'être énervée contre son si gentil petit professeur en herbe, et Hermione d'avoir provoqué cette pseudo dispute. Finalement, Hermione dit d'une petite voix :

« - Professeur, dimanche a lieu le premier entraînement de Quidditch de la saison. Si vous voulez, nous pourrions y aller ensemble.

- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée !

- Je dois y aller pour supporter Ginny, c'est son premier entraînement. Nous avons rendez-vous tous les trois avec Harry à 7heures dans la Grande Salle.

- Je vous y rejoindrai ! »

A cet instant, Giles entra. Il sourit à Hermione et s'approcha du lit de sa protégée pour déposer sur son front blanc un baiser. Willow grimaça :

« - Giles ! arrêtez de me traiter comme un bébé avec vos bisous magiques… Je dois descendre en flèche dans l'estime de mon élève après ça… 

- Je suis sûr que non ! Par contre Miss Granger, je crois que vous feriez mieux de vite sortir d'ici avant que Madame Pomfresh ne vous jette dehors : elle avait dit dix minutes. »

Hermione ramassa en vitesse son sac et sortit en courant. Elle se faufila parmi les malades jusqu'à la sortie en prenant bien soin d'éviter l'infirmière qui était d'une humeur noire. Elle fila vers la volière pour envoyer une lettre à Viktor, son petit ami.

_Cher Viktor, _

_Les vacances arrivent à grands pas, et pour une fois, je m'en réjouis, car au plus vite elles arriveront, au plus vite tu seras là. Comme l'an dernier, Poudlard organise un bal de Noël en l'honneur de Cédric Diggory, et tous les élèves sont invités à rester. Je me suis dit que nous ne pouvions pas manquer ça ! Si tu es d'accord, nous ne partirons pour Londres que le lendemain du bal, dans la matinée. Tiens-moi au courant. _

_Je t'embrasse tendrement, tu me manque. _

_Ta petite Mione. _

Elle accrocha la lettre à la patte d'un hibou robuste, capable de faire un long voyage jusqu'en Bulgarie, puis, elle monta dans la salle commune avec la ferme intention de recopier sur le champs les cours qu'elle avait manqué. En entrant dans la salle commune, le silence, inhabituel à cette heure de la journée, l'inquiéta. Soudain, tous les Gryffondor surgirent de derrière les canapés en criant :

« - Surprise ! ! ! »

Elle en lâcha son sac de cours et ses livres. Sur la table était posé un immense gâteau en forme de **H**, et les élèves avaient accroché au mur une longue bannière sur laquelle clignotait, en lettres rouges et jaunes : **He****r**mione Présidente. ****

Elle éclata de rire et se jeta dans les bras de Ginny, et Harry (Elle se contenta de serrer la main de Ron, qui était rouge comme une pivoine) qui murmura à son oreille :

« - T'es la meilleure Mione ! »

Le professeur MacGonagall fit alors son entrée dans la salle commune, elle se dirigea vers Hermione et elle lui tendit un petit écrin blanc, sans prononcer une parole, très solennellement. L'adolescente ouvrit la petite boîte et accrocha l'insigne de Préfète en chef, non sans verser une petite larme de bonheur. Tous les élèves ovationnèrent leur camarade, sauf Ron qui, comme d'habitude ces derniers temps, bougonnait dans un coin. Le professeur MacGonagall sourit et donna, exceptionnellement, la permission de minuit aux élèves qui la remercièrent en faisant une ''holà !'' du diable.

Après cela, la vieille sorcière quitta la salle commune, tout à fait consciente d'être en trop pour cette petite soirée elle regagna ses appartements et s'endormit en quelques minutes, exténuée par sa nuit blanche forcée de la veille et ne fut nullement dérangée par le tintamarre provoqué par l'ensemble des Gryffondor. Ces derniers firent la fête une bonne partie de la nuit : Hermione, aidée d'Harry, sabra le champagne que les jumeaux Weasley avaient réussit à chaparder dans la réserve personnelle de Dumbledore, on but à la santé de la nouvelle préfète en chef, à la santé du nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, à la santé de chaque Gryffondor, puis quand ils eurent fait le tour des professeurs et des animés, ils passèrent aux tableaux, aux chaises, aux fauteuils, pour finalement ne plus être en état de penser à quoi que se soit hormis boire, Seamus et Neville improvisèrent une Lambada endiablée, Ginny, à la fin de la soirée, frisait le coma éthylique, pliée en deux de rire dans les bras de Lee Jordan, (le meilleur ami des jumeaux Weasley, NDMoi), Ron boudait superbement, assis tout seul dans un fauteuil. L'apothéose fut quand même l'auto sacrement d'Hermione, sur le coup des trois heures du matin – et des dix-sept bouteilles de _cuvée des Dieux _- : Elle ne se proclama pas présidente mais Reine de l'univers…

A l'aube, Hermione monta se coucher en titubant, accrochée au bras d'Harry. Le monde et la vie lui semblaient tellement amusants au travers des petites bulles de champagne qui coulaient désormais dans ses veines à la place de son sang. Tellement amusant que lorsqu'elle se glissa dans son lit, elle ne fut prise d'un énorme fou rire. Comme ça, pour rien.


	8. La mystérieuse Cho Chang

Chapitre 8 : La mystérieuse Cho Chang

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, bizarrement, elle avait beaucoup moins envie de rire que la veille. Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était presque… Oh mon Dieu, il était 6 heures du matin, mais 6 heures du matin du jour suivant ! Elle avait dormi plus de vingt-quatre heures. Dans sa tête, elle effectua un rapide calcul qui lui révéla qu'on était donc dimanche et que, par conséquent, elle avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Rosenberg dans une heure. Elle prit une douche glacée pour bien se réveiller, s'habilla chaudement et descendit dans la salle commune pour y trouver Ron, assis dans son coin, comme d'habitude en train de bouder. Il semblait d'humeur particulièrement massacrante et c'est pour cela qu'elle se retint de lui demander s'il avait élu domicile dans ce coin pour pouvoir y bouder en paix. Dès qu'il la vit, il lança, sarcastique : 

« - Tiens, tu es matinale aujourd'hui. Tu attends un pingouin de ton Vicky ou quoi ? 

- Alors premièrement, il n'y a pas de pingouins en Bulgarie, deuxièmement je te rappelle qu'aujourd'hui a lieu le premier entraînement de Quidditch de Ginny… et troisièmement, arrête de l'appeler Vicky ! ! ! » Hurla-t-elle, furieuse. 

Puis, elle s'en fut en claquant la porte, ce qui réveilla la grosse dame du tableau en sursaut et qui lui valut de se faire copieusement insulter. Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle qui était déserte, chose tout à fait habituelle un dimanche à six heures et demi du matin, pour y prendre un petit déjeuner léger – elle n'avait vraiment pas faim – A sept heures moins le quart, le professeur Rosenberg entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle fit un grand sourire à Hermione et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Hermione constata avec un petit pincement au cœur que son professeur avait les joues bien creuses, et le visage très pâle. Pourtant, le ton de sa voix semblait gai et chaleureux. 

« - Bonjour Hermione ! 

- Bonjour Professeur. Alors, vous êtes prête pour votre premier entraînement de Quidditch ? 

- Je suis réellement très excitée ! Un peu nerveuse aussi, j'ai une boule dans l'estomac, à croire que c'est moi qui vais devoir piloter un balai ! 

- Oh, je vous rassure tout de suite, les supporters sont confortablement installés dans des gradins, ce n'est pas du tout dangereux ! 

- Vous me rassurez… » 

A cet instant, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor et son nouveau gardien firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, tous deux vêtus de leur tenue rouge et or. A la vue d'Hermione, Harry et Ginny se précipitèrent joyeusement vers elle en criant : 

« - Alors, comment va notre reine de la cuite nationale ? ! 

- Tu as bien dormi au moins ? 

- Pas trop mal, merci, mais j'avoue que j'aurai bien dormi encore une semaine : j'ai un de ces mal de tête… » 

Elle sourit à ses amis et les invita à s'asseoir. Ginny prit place aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, et Harry, tout gêné, s'assit près du professeur Rosenberg qui lui sourit pour essayer de le mettre en confiance, ce qui eut pour seul résultat de faire passer la couleur de ses joues du rouge tomate au pourpre. L'atmosphère se détendit bien vite lorsque Dobby, l'elfe de maison, apparut comme par enchantement dans la grande Salle, avec sur un petit plateau, quatre bols fumants de chocolat chaud, des dizaines de petits croissants dorés, et du jus de citrouille à profusion. Ginny, tout heureuse de ce petit privilège, lança : 

« - C'est super ! Je crois que je vais très vite m'habituer au fait qu'il faut se lever à 6 heures le dimanche si le petit déj' est toujours comme ça ! » 

Hermione repoussa son bol de chocolat avec une moue dégoûtée, et Harry et Ginny, très soucieux pour la digestion de leur amie se firent un plaisir de le boire pour elle. Puis, alors que Harry expliquait à Willow les rudiments du quidditch, non sans bafouiller et transpirer de honte, un drôle de bruit leur fit lever la tête : Au-dessus d'eux, un minuscule hibou gris transportait un immense paquet de forme allongée, et il était suivi d'un aigle à la robe dorée et parsemée de petits flocons de neige luisants et blancs, portait en son bec un message – et non un fromage… - 

« - C'est Coquecigrue ! » 

Le petit hibou de Ron faillit percuter Harry de plein fouet avant d'atterrir sur la table, près de Ginny, le plumage trempé de sueur, tandis que l'aigle royal se posa en douceur sur l'épaule d'Hermione et glissa dans sa main une petite enveloppe cachetée des armoiries de l'école de sorcellerie de Drumstrang, l'école de Viktor. A priori, le mystérieux paquet était pour Ginny. 

« - C'est pour moi ? Mais, qu'est ce que c'est ? 

- Ouvre-le donc et tu le sauras ! » dit Harry, tout aussi excité qu'elle. 

Il l'aida à défaire le paquet, pendant que Coq reprenait des forces bien méritées, la tête totalement immergée dans le verre de jus de citrouille de Willow. 

« - Oh – mon – Dieu ! ! ! 

- C'est… 

- Un balai ! 

- Et pas n'importe lequel, regarde Ginny, c'est un tout nouveau modèle : _L'Etoile Filante ! _

- Il y a un mot avec » Constata Willow qui était aussi émerveillée par le balai que les adolescents. 

Ginny le prit, les mains tremblantes, et le lut : 

_Pour notre petite sœur Ginny, _

_En espérant nous faire pardonner d'être de mauvais blagueur parfois. Nous t'aimons fort et espérons que ta carrière dans l'équipe de Quidditch sera aussi brillante que celle de Percy au sein du ministère de la magie… _

_Tes dévoués frères, _

_Gred et Forges ! ! _

« - Mais, où ont-ils bien pu trouver cet argent ? 

- T'occupes, dit Harry, l'important c'est que… c'est un super balai ! 

- Il faut absolument que j'aille les remercier ! 

- Pas maintenant, ils doivent nous rejoindre après ta leçon particulière de vol, pour l'entraînement en équipe, tu les remercieras plus tard. Finis vite on chocolat, et on y va ! » 

Hermione ouvrit alors sa lettre : c'était Viktor. 

_Ma petite Mione, _

_Ton idée est tout simplement merveilleuse, et ce bal de Noël s'annonce fantastique, j'en tremble d'impatience. Mes journées sont bien remplies entre l'école et les entraînements pour les internationaux de Quidditch qui auront lieu en mai. J'ai très peu de temps libre, mais il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que je pense fort à toi. _

_A bientôt, mon ange, ma chérie. _

_Viktor. _

Voyant les joues de son amie rosir, Ginny eut un petit sourire en coin et demanda, innocemment : 

« - C'est Viktor ? 

- Oui… 

- Qui est Viktor ? » demanda Willow 

- C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie, c'est le petit ami d'Hermione. » Lança Harry, tandis que les joues de la jeune fille viraient au rouge pivoine. Ginny ajouta en riant : 

- Il a vingt ans, et il est TELLE-MENT séduisant ! ! ! 

- Ca va Ginny, arrêtes ! » 

Hermione était vraiment très embarrassée. Willow lui sourit gentiment, l'air de dire «je ne suis pas du tout choquée… ». Finalement, Harry mit fin aux tourments d'Hermione en se levant pour qu'ils rejoignent le terrain d'entraînement. Ginny portait fièrement son balai sur l'épaule, Harry avait confié son _Firebolt_ (**Eclair de feu en français) à Hermione et il portait la valise contenant les quatre balles du jeu serrée sur son cœur. **

Hermione et Willow montèrent s'installer sur les gradins, emmitouflées dans leur manteau : Il faisait un froid glacial, et une fine couche de givre recouvrait la pelouse du terrain, lui donnant l'aspect d'une patinoire géante. 

Pendant que Harry et Ginny répétaient dans le ciel pâle de novembre, une chorégraphie aérienne basique, les deux supporters discutaient ''entre filles'' : 

« - Vous ne m'aviez jamais dit que vous aviez un petit ami… » 

Willow lança à sa jeune amie un sourire malicieux auquel Hermione répondit par un éclat de rire mi- amusé, mi- désespéré : 

« - Oh ! Ce n'est pas vraiment chose facile d'avoir un petit ami ici, à Poudlard… Au début, j'ai voulu le cacher à mes amis, mais comment voulez-vous faire avaler à Harry et Ron qu'un _simple ami _vous envoie deux à trois lettres parfumées à la rose chaque jour… Et puis, Ron ne l'aime pas beaucoup. 

- Vous parlez de Ronald Weasley, le grand roux pâlichon qui s'assied toujours à côté de Harry en cours ? 

- Oui, ce Ronald Weasley là. 

- Je crains que le problème soit un peu plus compliqué : ce n'est pas qu'il le déteste, c'est qu'il est jaloux. 

- Je sais cela professeur Rosenberg… mais j'aime Ron comme un frère, pas comme un petit ami. Et je suis bien avec Viktor, c'est mon premier petit ami, et ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute s'il s'avère que Viktor Krum est l'idole des jeunes sorciers d'aujourd'hui, s'il est l'emblème sportif de notre monde ! Sincèrement, je pense que cela durera entre nous, car c'est lui qui est venu me chercher et non l'inverse. Je ne m'intéressais pas du tout à lui, je suis de sang moldu, j'ai vécu toute mon enfance à Londres… mes idoles à moi ne s'appellent pas Viktor Krum, mais plutôt James Bond, Brett Sinclair ou encore Elton John. 

- Vous avez raison Hermione, mais faites attention, car un petit ami célèbre, cela complique considérablement les choses… 

- Je sais, je sais… mais toujours est-il que je ne pourrais jamais aimer Ron autrement que comme un frère. 

- En êtes-vous sûre ? Il ne faut jamais dire jamais Hermione. Quand j'étais enfant, je m'étais mis en tête que j'épouserai mon meilleur ami, Xander, lorsque nous serions grands. Nous nous étions même fiancés. Malheureusement, j'ai dû rompre car il m'avais volé une Barbie…» 

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Willow dû reprendre son souffle avant de pouvoir continuer : 

« - Et puis, les choses ont évolué, nous nous sommes retrouvés pour un temps, puis reperdus, et j'ai fini par trouver le grand amour, en la personne d'une fille. Tara. Qui aurait cru que Willow la gentille petite fille sage et vertueuse allait changer au point de tomber amoureuse d'une fille… Bien, sûr, M. Giles vous a raconté la fin de l'histoire, et maintenant, je me retrouve sans elle, perdue, et je me demande si j'aime vraiment les filles ou bien si c'était juste Tara. Je suis en plein flou. Comme quoi, rien n'est impossible ni éternel… 

- Vous pourriez peut-être pardonner le vol de la poupée à votre meilleur ami… » taquina Hermione. 

- Oh, non ! Xander a bien d'autres soucis aujourd'hui pour en plus récupérer sa meilleur amie dépressive ! 

- Mais, même ici, à Poudlard, il y a beaucoup de monde qui rêverait de devenir le prétendant du mystérieux professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal… et Harry le premier. 

- Vraiment ? ! Il vous en a parler ? 

- Non, mais c'est flagrant, il ne vous quitte jamais des yeux lorsque vous êtes dans son champs de vision. 

- Je crois qu'il est seulement très impressionné, rien de plus. En fait, je crois qu'il est amoureux d'une autre… 

- Vous croyez ? Non, Harry, amoureux ! C'est la meilleur ! 

- Hey ! ne vous moquez pas, c'est difficile quand on a que quinze ans de gérer ses hormones, surtout quand on est un garçon, et encore plus quand on s'appelle Potter et qu'on se sait épié par tous parce qu'un ''Grand Méchant Sorcier'' à été battu par vous alors que vous n'aviez qu'un an… 

- C'est vrai… mais alors, qui est l'heureuse élue ? 

- Je vais vous le dire. Mais promettez-moi de garder le secret. 

- Oui, c'est promis. 

- Une certaine Cho Chang… 

- Qu…quoi ! Cho Chang, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigle ? 

- Oui. 

- Mais, comment le savez-vous, il vous l'a dit ? 

- … en quelques sortes… 

- Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé. C'était la petite amie de Cédric Diggory, le garçon qui a été tué par Vous – Savez – Qui l'an dernier. 

- Je pense qu'il a peur de votre réaction. 

- Mais, c'est une Serdaigle, et elle est en sixième année… 

- Elle a seize ans ! Rappelez-moi l'âge de Viktor ? 

- Oui, vous avez raison… 

- En tout cas, il a bon goût votre ami, elle est très jolie cette mystérieuse Cho Chang… 

- C'est certain, et le trois quart des garçons de Poudlard sont de votre avis… Je n'en reviens pas… 

- Allez, ressaisissez-vous, c'est la vie ! Bon, je vais aller faire un petit tour de balai avant que les autres joueurs n'arrivent… » 

Willow profita de ce que Harry et Ginny faisaient une pause pour se lever en frottant ses doigts endoloris par le froid et pour descendre les rejoindre. 

« - Harry, est ce que je peux faire un tour de balai derrière vous ? 

Le jeune homme faillit s'étouffer avec le morceau de pomme qu'il avait dans la bouche en entendant la requête de son professeur, et Ginny faillit s'étouffer à cause d'un fou rire qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler en voyant la figure de son ami tourner à l'écarlate. Il murmura : 

« - Oui. » 

Sans attendre, il enfourcha son balai et Willow se positionna derrière lui et le remercia chaleureusement. Ils décollèrent et ce fut pour Willow un tourbillon de nouvelles sensations extraordinaires, une vue mirifique et indescriptible au-dessus des nuages, en bref, un super moment. Après plusieurs minutes, Harry entama une descente en piquet et il atterrit parfaitement sur le sol de terrain de Quidditch. Willow le remercia avant de rejoindre Hermione dans les gradins : 

« - Merci Harry, c'était super ! ». 

Harry ne répondit rien, il sourit faiblement à son professeur et courut rejoindre Ginny qui l'accueillit avec un sourire moqueur :

« - Alors Harry, tu as bien pris ton pied ? ! 

- Oh ! Arrêtes un peu tes sarcasmes Ginny et concentre-toi sur le jeu. 

- Comment veux-tu que je me concentre, tu as la figure tellement rouge qu'on dirait une tomate prête à être mangée… » Elle enfourcha son balai nonchalamment et lança : 

- Alors c'est vrai ce que l'on raconte ? Quinze ans, c'est l'âge où les garçons tombent amoureux ? On devrait appeler ça l'âge tomate ou l'âge coquelicot ! » 

Harry allait l'attraper pour l'étrangler lorsqu'elle décolla en flèche, en riant aux éclats. 

« - Je ne suis pas amoureux du professeur Rosenberg ! » hurla-t-il, furieux. 

« - Ca va Harry, pas la peine de crier, je crois qu'elle a entendu… » 

Le jeune homme fit volte-face. Fred et George étaient là, pliés en deux de rire. Harry blêmit, avala difficilement sa salive et dit, très très doucement : 

« - Bon, allons-y, mettez-vous en position… » 

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans fait majeur, si ce n'est la brève apparition de Ron, vers midi, qui mangea en silence et repartit dare-dare retrouver son ''boudoir'' comme Hermione et Ginny l'avait surnommé, sans avoir adresser une seule parole aimable à quiconque… De son côté, Willow passa l 'après midi à corriger des copies et à somnoler, encore fatiguée de ses épouvantes retrouvailles avec sa sœur des enfers quelques jours auparavant. Lorsqu'elle se coucha, elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à Hermione concernant le fait qu'elle savait le nom de celle pour qui battait le cœur de Harry. Elle ne savait pas mentir…Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, même si elle avait désormais une confiance absolue et aveugle en elle. Elle ne pouvait lui avouer qu'elle lisait dans les pensées de gens. Que c'était là un pouvoir très rare qu'elle avait réussi à développer et à contrôler avec M. Giles pendant l'été, mais qu'ils avaient dû arrêter les entraînements car Giles jugeait ce pouvoir trop dangereux et destructeur… mais la raison officielle pour laquelle il avait refuser de poursuivre les séances de lecture dans les pensées était que Willow avait vite dépassé le maître, qu'elle était devenue excellente à ce petit jeu et qu'elle avait découvert bien des choses embarrassantes et cocasses sur le passé de celui qu'elle prenait pour un sage ex- bibliothécaire anglais. 

Entre autres qu'il avait couché avec la mère de Buffy… 

Deux fois… 

Sur le capot d'une voiture… 


	9. Je suis LA Magie

Chapitre 9 : ''JE suis **_LA _**Magie'' 

Ce matin-là, lorsque professeurs et élèves se réveillèrent, tous n'avaient qu'une idée en tête, que l'on pouvait résumer en un mot : VACANCES ! On était le 20 décembre et ce vendredi était le dernier jour de cours avant Noël, les batailles de boules de neige géantes, le patin à glace sur le lac, les longues veillées en pyjama bien douillet auprès du feu sans se soucier des devoirs à faire, les cadeaux, les papillotes, et surtout, le bal de Noël, le 25 décembre au soir.

La journée se déroula avec une lenteur effrayante, et lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione entendirent sonner la cloche de 16 heures, ils crurent qu'ils ne survivraient pas aux deux heures de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal qui les attendaient encore, et en plus, c'était un cours en commun avec les Serpentard. Même Hermione, d'ordinaire élève assidue et fervente admiratrice des cours du professeur Rosenberg, se sentait aussi enthousiaste qu'un condamné qui se rend au bûcher… Et ni Harry, trop préoccupé par son premier match de Quidditch qui devait avoir lieu le premier janvier, ni Ron, trop préoccupé à faire la tête, n'étaient en mesure de lui redonner courage. Mais, lorsqu'elle s'assit à sa place, à côté de Lavande Brown, la vue de son professeur qui arrivait, toute guillerette et les pommettes rougies par le froid, lui remit du baume au cœur. 

« - Bonjour à tous ! Alors, vous êtes en forme pour ces deux dernières heures de cours avant les vacances ? 

- Non ! » Crièrent les élèves à l'unisson, dans l'espoir – le très faible espoir - que leur professeur annulerai tout simplement le cours 

- Allons, courage, je vous ai préparé un cours très amusant : Un examen de fin de trimestre ! 

Une clameur de protestation s'éleva dans la salle et Willow dut attendre que les élèves se calment pour annoncer :

« - Vous allez, chacun votre tour, me lancer un des sorts que nous avons étudié ce trimestre, et je vous noterai. » 

Finalement, les râleries prirent fin : après tout, un examen de fin de trimestre avec le professeur Rosenberg était beaucoup plus attrayant qu'un examen de fin de trimestre tout bête ou pire, qu'un examen de fin de trimestre avec Rogue qui se plante derrière vous et qui vous retire 10 points si votre potion ne bouillonne pas conformément à ses désirs, et qui vous en retire 20 si vous êtes un Gryffondor… 

« - Bon, au hasard, monsieur Crabbe, au lieu de faire l'idiot avec vos deux acolytes, venez un peu ici. » 

Il se leva et s'avança timidement vers l'estrade où se tenait le professeur Rosenberg. 

« - Allez, attaquez-moi ! Mais s'il vous plaît, énoncez clairement votre formule, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver avec une trompe d'éléphant à la place du nez ! » 

Crabbe hésita, brandit sa baguette en tremblant et lança : 

« - _Locomotor mortis ! _

Au même instant, la sorcière avait hurlé, sa baguette brandie vers son élève : 

« - _Finite Incantatem ! » _

Les deux sorts s'entrechoquèrent violemment, dans une étincelle de feu, puis s'annulèrent mutuellement.

« - C'est bien M. Crabbe, très bon choix de sortilège. Dommage que vous ayez été un peu lent. Retournez à votre place, je vous mets un **B**. » 

Il retourna s'asseoir, un sourire victorieux ornant son gros visage bouffi. 

« - Monsieur Weasley, à vous ! » 

La grande perche rousse et boudeuse se leva, se dirigea vers son professeur, brandit sa baguette et lança : 

« _- Tarentallegra_ ! » 

Et comme elle l'avait fait pour Crabbe, Willow lança simultanément le contre sort de la danse endiablée. 

« - Très bien Ronald ! Vous lancez les sorts aussi bien que vous savez faire la tête ! Je vous mets un **A**, pour les deux ! » 

Ron, rouge de honte et de colère retourna à sa place sans un mot, et sans remarquer une seconde que le visage d'Hermione avait blêmit. La jeune fille venait de faire le lien entre ce que Willow lui avait dit concernant Harry et son petit penchant pour Cho Chang, et le cours d'aujourd'hui : Si le professeur Rosenberg réussissait à contrer les sorts des élèves, et si elle savait que Harry aimait Cho Chang, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle pouvait lire dans leurs pensées. Cela expliquait tout… Elle déglutit difficilement et tenta de se concentrer sur quelque chose et d'y penser très fort pour ne pas que Willow puisse lire dans ses pensées le sort qu'elle lancerait. Et après plusieurs élèves – Pansy Parkinson, **B** Seamus Finnigan, **C** Neville Londubat, **A** (si, si, vous avez bien lu…) Milicent Bulstorde, **A **; Lavande Brown, **A **; Goyle, **C … - Le professeur Rosenberg lança : **

« - Hermione Granger, à vous ! » 

L'adolescente, très peu sûre d'elle, se leva et se positionna en face de son professeur, les jambes tremblante. Elle avait réussi à créer une barrière de pensées entremêlées mais elle ne savait pas si son plan allait fonctionner. Elle lança tout de même, après plusieurs secondes de silence : 

« - _Stupéfix_ ! » 

Le sort jaillit de la baguette à une vitesse impressionnante, et Willow, lâchant sa baguette et retrouvant là une manie de son bon vieux Xander, se protégea le visage avec ses mains. Hermione lança, moins d'une seconde après : 

« - _Enervatum !_ » ( le contre sort du Stupéfix NDMoi) 

Willow se ressaisit de suite et dit, en passant une main dans ses cheveux : 

« - C'est parfait Hermione, exactement ce que j'attendais ! Un sort d'attaque, immédiatement suivi de sont contre sort… Bravo, **A** ! » 

Elle eut un petit sourire pour son élève et lui jeta un regard plein d'admiration. Elle avait compris son _truc_… 

« - Drago Malefoy, au lieu de vous esclaffer avec vos deux compères, venez un peu nous faire profiter de votre bonne humeur et de votre plus beau sortilège ! » 

Hermione et Drago se croisèrent et se lancèrent des regards haineux. Puis, le jeune homme blond se positionna en face de son professeur, un sourire méchant aux lèvres. Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, Willow dit, en le regardant droit dans les yeux : 

« - Vous me décevez beaucoup dans le choix de votre sort, Drago… Vous savez pertinemment que celui-ci est sans retour. » 

Drago lança à Willow un regard interloqué, et tous les élèves avaient cessé de chuchoter pour observer la suite des événements, sans vraiment comprendre. 

« - Et oui, Hermione Granger a été la seule à deviner mon secret. Je peux lire dans vos pensées sur commande… Et vous, Drago, vous dépassez les bornes. Je savais que vous ne m'aimiez pas beaucoup, mais de là à vouloir me tuer ! 

Un silence de mort pesait sur la salle de classe. Drago tremblait. Il avait vraiment peur. 

« - Et bien, puisque vous vous croyez assez malin pour vous mesurer à moi, lancez-le donc, ce sort. 

- … Non, je crois que je vais plutôt retourner m'asse… 

- C'est un ordre Monsieur Malefoy ! Lancez ce sort immédiatement ! » 

Elle lui adressa un regard dur, laissa tomber sa baguette à ses pieds et dit : 

« - Et je ne me défendrais pas. Je vais vous montrer comment une sorcière qui a puiser sa magie dans les livres sait se défendre. Maintenant, lancez ce sortilège impardonnable et assumez vos pensées meurtrières ! » 

Drago qui semblait encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, pointa sa baguette devant lui et dit, dans un souffle : 

« - Adava Kedavra ! » 

Une lumière verte et aveuglante sortit de la baguette de l'adolescent si violemment qu'il fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Le sortilège vint s'écraser sur Willow comme une boule de neige se serait écrasée contre un mur de pierre. La classe était pétrifiée : Personne à ce jour, hormis Harry Potter ici présent, n'avait réchappé d'un tel sort. Et le professeur Rosenberg ne semblait nullement touchée, pas même un peu sonnée. Elle ramassa sa baguette, épousseta sa robe, et se dirigea vers Drago qui se relevait à grand peine. Elle le remit sur pieds et, le toisant du regard, lui dit : 

« - Laissez-moi vous révéler un petit secret Monsieur Malefoy : je suis peut-être votre pire ennemie, mais je suis surtout votre plus puissante adversaire. Aucune magie ne peut m'atteindre, car voyez-vous, JE suis LA Magie… Prenez en bonne note. » 

Elle marqua une courte pause et reprit, sur le même ton : 

« - Vous me ferez un travail pour la rentrée sur le thème suivant : _La télépathie : Evolution, avantages et dangers de cette pratique controversée. _ Vous m'en ferez au moins trois rouleaux de parchemins. Est-ce que c'est clair ? 

- Oui, très clair » bafouilla le jeune homme blond, tout honteux. 

A cet instant la cloche de six heures sonna. Personne ne bougea. Willow se retourna et fit face à tous les visages pétrifiés de peur et d'incompréhension. Elle leur dit :

« - Que cela serve de leçon à tous ceux qui pensent être plus brillant que les autres parce qu'ils appartiennent à des familles de sorciers de sang pur. Ce sortilège est extrêmement dangereux et ne doit être prononcé que si votre vie est en péril en aucun cas dans le but de vous débarrasser de moi. Je suis du genre assez coriace, à l'avenir, vous le saurez… Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes vacances, travaillez un peu tout de même et joyeuses fêtes ! » 

Les élèves lui répondirent en chœur : 

« - Joyeuses fêtes à vous aussi professeur Rosenberg ! » 

Puis, ils sortirent. Elle avait réussi à détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère après leur avoir fichu une trouille du diable. Hermione se dirigea vers Drago, qui n'avait pas bougé et semblait figé sur place, et elle lui dit, d'un ton faussement désolé : 

« - Je suis vraiment navrée que tu aies déjà eu ton lot de mauvaises surprises, mais j'ai encore une petite chose à te dire… » 

Elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura : 

« - je crois que tu as fais pipi dans ton pantalon, Drago Malefoy. Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, Votre majesté… » 

Puis, elle éclata de rire et rejoignit Harry et Ron, qui, comme d'habitude, Ronchonnait… 


	10. L'invitation au bal

Chapitre 10 : L'invitation au bal.

En rentrant à la salle commune après une bataille de boule de neige mémorable opposant Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Seamus, Neville… bref, opposant la totalité des Gryffondor à Ron –qui s'était retrouvé submergé par une montagne de neige et d'élèves sensiblement énervés par ses râleries continuelles- , Harry prétexta qu'il devait passer à la volière poster une lettre pour s'esquiver. Il n'avait toujours pas de cavalière pour le bal, et il ne se sentait pas le courage de demander à Cho. Il la respectait trop pour cela. Et il respectait trop Cédric Diggory aussi. Pourtant, il mourait d'envie de le faire, il rêvait depuis que Dumbledore avait annoncé la nouvelle du Bal de Noël, de cette soirée passée avec Elle, à danser, à discuter, à plaisanter, à s'embrass… non, pas ça, il ne devait pas penser à cela. D'ailleurs, il n'y pensait pas du tout… Ou alors juste un peu, un chouilla, un tout petit, petit peu, juste de temps en temps… le jeune homme eut une moue triste, plongé dans ses pensées : il se persuadait qu'il n'y pensait pas, alors que la jolie Cho Chang ne cessait d'occuper ses pensées depuis déjà deux ans. Et ces derniers temps, Elle était dans tous ses songes, dans tous ses rêves, dans tous ses soupirs et dans tous les recoins de son esprit.

Mais il avait peur d'elle, qu'elle refuse. 

Il se dirigeait d'un pas vif et pressé vers le bureau du professeur Rosenberg : il avait décidé de l'inviter au bal de Noël. Après tout, le petit ami de Mione avait bien 20 ans le professeur Rosenberg n'en avait que deux de plus… Il se trouvait totalement ridicule, mais la perspective d'aller seul au bal le rendait malade. Il ne voulait pas donner à Malefoy la chance de se moquer de lui, et y aller seul signifiait tendre la canne pour se faire battre. Et puis, son parrain, Sirius Black, avec qui il avait de longues discussions concernant les filles – discussions qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir avec Hermione, elle-même trop concernée par LA chose, et encore moins avec Ron, dont les seules relations qu'il entretenait avec des filles, consistaient en d'incessantes disputes avec sa meilleure amie et sa petite sœur - lui avait rétorqué que «qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ». Comme il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être la risée de la maison Serpentard, il avait choisi une solution, ma foi très brillante selon lui.

Il allait frapper à la porte de bureau de son professeur quand une voix sifflante arrêta son poing, et glaça son sang :

« - Bon sang, Potter, mais qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? C'est à croire que vous m'espionnez ! 

- Pas du tout, professeur Rogue, je suis seulement là pour parler au professeur Rosenberg. » 

Il semblait d'une humeur terrible… Ou plutôt, en le regardant mieux, il avait l'air angoissé : des perles de sueur brillaient sur son front, et il semblait en proie à une agitation fébrile. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Harry recula de quelques pas.

« - Ca tombe plutôt mal, car moi aussi, j'ai à lui parler. Cela ne vous ennuie pas si j'y vais d'abord ? Dit-il, d'un ton faussement doucereux. 

- Non, bien sûr… »marmonna Harry, que la perspective de faire perdre 50 points à sa maison rendait docile et doux comme un agneau… 

Il alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin en attendant que «_sa seigneurie » en ait terminé avec le professeur Rosenberg. _

Rogue tapa quatre petits coups discrets à la porte du bureau. Une partie de lui – une partie seulement – priait pour que personne ne lui réponde, mais…

«- Entrez ! » 

Il inspira profondément, jeta un regard en biais à Potter, qui s'était assis sur un banc de pierre, non loin, et qui regardait ses pieds avec insistance. Puis, il entra.

Willow, qui corrigeait encore et toujours, leva les yeux un instant, les rabaissa sur la copie qu'elle venait de gratifier d'un **''F-, vous êtes désespérant…''** puis, après une demi- seconde de réflexion, elle releva la tête. Et avant qu'il ait pu prononcer une seule parole ou amorcer un seul geste, elle bondit littéralement de sa chaise et dit durement, laissant le professeur Rogue sans voix, stupéfait – chose très rare, je vous l'accorde…- 

« - Ecoutez professeur Rogue, si vous venez encore plaider en faveur de monsieur Malefoy, vous pouvez rebrousser chemin immédiatement : je ne veux pas entendre ce que vous avez à me dire. Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, Drago l'a bien mérité ! Bon sang, c'est tout de même fou qu'il soit venu se plaindre alors qu'il est coupable de tentative d'assassinat ! 

Et laissez-moi vous dire que je me trouve bien bonne de ne l'avoir que si peu sanctionné. Ne venez surtout pas me dire que c'est moi qui m'acharne ! Je ne le considère pas, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, comme ma tête de turc, j'ai déjà donné des dizaines de rouleaux de punitions à Londubat et aux jumeaux Weasley pour beaucoup moins, et étrangement, ils ne sont pas allés se plaindre au professeur MacGonagall ! ! Et Londubat ne fait jamais exprès, il est juste très maladroit ! Et puis… 

- Professeur Rosenberg, je ne suis pas là pour vous parler du cas de Malefoy… » Dit Rogue d'une voix blanche.

Willow déglutit avec difficultés, toute tremblante de rage, les mains moites et les joues rouge vif, sans voix.

« - En fait, je suis venu vous demander si vous vouliez bien… êtremacavalièrepourleBaldeNoël ?

- Pardon ? ! ! » Elle était extrêmement rouge et confuse. Elle faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'elle demanda :

- M'inviter au bal de Noël ? Moi ?

- Oui, vous… » les joues du professeur Rogue, d'ordinaire blanches et cireuses, avaient pris une légère teinte rosée Ses lèvres fines étaient pincées.

- Oh ! Et bien… D'accord.

- D'acc… d'accord ? » Il n'en revenait pas.

- D'accord ! » Elle osa le regarder dans les yeux et lui sourit, très très timidement. Il était à présent aussi rouge qu'elle.

- A… Alors retrouvons-nous à 20heures devant la Grande Salle.

- Très bien, à 20heures, j'y serais…

- A 20heures… Bon, et bien, alors à dans cinq jours, bonsoir professeur Rosenberg.

- Bonsoir professeur Rogue. »

Il sortit sans oser la regarder à nouveau et en passant devant Harry, qui fixait toujours ses pieds avec un drôle d'air il lança presque joyeusement – presque, faut pas exagérer quand même- :

« - Je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances Potter !

- Euh.. merci professeur, vous aussi… »

Harry le suivit du regard, quelque peu interloqué par l'attitude non conventionnelle de son ''meilleur ennemi''. Il haussa les épaules en refoulant un fou rire nerveux et frappa à son tour à la porte :

« - Oui ? »

Il entra. Déjà, il sentait ses joues s'empourprer. Willow, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres, était en train de re- noter sa copie laissée en suspend. Elle avait inscrit : **D, en progrès**

« - Oh, bonsoir Harry.

- Bonsoir professeur.

- Il y a un problème ? Vous semblez troublé ? »

Il n'osa pas lui répondre «vous aussi » et marmonna un petit :

« - Non, tout va très bien…

- Asseyez-vous ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Et bien, c'est un peu embarrassant…

- Dites-moi ?

- … Voilà, voulez-vous m'accompagner au Bal mercredi ?

- Oh ! Harry… Vous savez, je crois que je suis un peu vieille pour vous ! Et puis pour l'éthique, je veux dire, c'est un peu étrange un couple élève – professeur… Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas interdit, j'ai fait des recherches approfondies sur le sujet.

- Des recherches ?

- Oui, le règlement de Poudlard n'interdit pas à un élève d'inviter son professeur à danser. J'ai cherché dans tous les livres que j'ai trouvé, et on n'en parle nulle part. Il faut dire que le problème ne s'était jamais posé avant… les autres professeurs sont trop… enfin vous savez…

- Harry, je suis tellement navrée, mais j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un…

- Oh ! Ce… ce n'est pas grave, tant pis. » dit-il, déçu et contrarié

- Mais dites-moi la vérité Harry, ce n'est pas avec moi que vous avez envie d'aller au bal ?

- …

- C'est avec une autre que vous avez envie de danser.

- …

- Et vous n'osez pas lui parler de peur qu'elle dise non ?

- Oui… Et puis, je ne peux pas lui demander ça, son petit ami est mort il y a six mois.

- Ecoutez, je crois que si vous attendez trop, elle vous passera sous le nez. Elle intéresse beaucoup de garçons, et je crois savoir que Dean Thomas lui a déjà demandé cent fois d'y aller avec lui. Si ça continue, il l'aura à l'usure.

- Mais… comment savez-vous…

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle n'attend qu'une demande de votre part pour dire oui. »

Elle lui sourit gentiment et ajouta :

« - Ayez le courage d'aller lui parler Harry, ce n'est pas si difficile.

- Oui, vous avez raison, merci professeur Rosenberg, passez un joyeux Noël, et à mercredi.

- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi Harry, et n'oubliez pas, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »

Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea lentement, le pas traînant, vers la tour Gryffondor. Il venait de prendre une grande décision : Il irait seul au bal. Tant pis si cela signifiait qu'il serait la risée des Serpentard, et tant pis si cela signifiait qu'il devrait supporter de voir Dean Thomas au bras de Cho.

Tant pis.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, il trouva Hermione déjà plongée dans ses devoirs : elle avait décidé de tout faire dans les deux jours à venir, pour pouvoir profiter à fond de Viktor et de ses vacances. Ginny était sur le canapé vert, près du feu, des larmes de colère dans les yeux et Ron était dans _son coin, la mine renfrognée…_

« - et bien, c'est la joie ici ! Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ? » Lança Harry, moqueur. Hermione leva le nez une seconde, lui sourit tristement, et dit tout en replongeant dans ses bouquins.

- Il se passe que Ron est jaloux. 

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Ginny va au bal avec Lee.

- Lee ? Lee Jordan ?

- Oui.

- Et alors ? Tant mieux !

- C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire, mais Môssieur Weasley est trop tête de mule pour l'entendre. Il est jaloux car lui n'a pas de cavalière.

- Oh, tais-toi Hermione ! Je préfère encore y aller seul que d'y aller avec …Mon Vicky !

- Ron ! Arrêtes ça tu veux ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne supportes pas Viktor !

- C'est vrai Ron, calme-toi, moi non plus je n'ai pas de cavalière pour le bal, je n'en fais pas un drame pour autant… 

- Ah bon ? » Demandèrent Hermione et Ginny en chœur, le plus innocemment du monde. Toutes deux étant devenues très proches, Hermione n'avait pas résisté à lui révéler son petit secret.

- Non. »

Ron, loin d'être rassuré ou calmé par les paroles de son meilleur ami se leva, foudroya les deux jeunes filles du regard et s'en fut dans son dortoir, la mine haineuse. Hermione haussa les épaules et se re- concentra sur son devoir d'histoire de la magie. Ginny se leva et dit :

« - De toute façon, qu'il soit d'accord ou non, j'irai au bal avec Lee. »

Elle sourit à Harry et sortit. Le jeune homme s'assit près d'Hermione , sortit une plume, un rouleau neuf de parchemin, ouvrit son livre de divination – Hermione grimaça… - et commença à s'inventer un avenir peuplé de dangers mortels et de destinées funestes que le professeur Trelawney appréciaient tant.

De son côté, le professeur Rosenberg venait de terminer de noter ses copies, un large sourire illuminant son visage – elle avait finalement mis sur celle déjà corrigée une fois un très élogieux **: B, vous avez de la chance , je suis de TRES bonne humeur…**- Elle prépara son sac de voyage à la hâte, enfila des vêtements de ville, mit Miss Kittie dans sa petite caisse et sortit. Hagrid l'attendait au dehors pour l'amener au train qui devait la renvoyer pour cinq petits jours dans le monde des moldus. Elle s'installa dans un compartiment vide et colla son visage à la fenêtre pour regarder le château s'éloigner lentement.

Là bas, à la gare de King's Cross, Ses amis l'attendaient, quelque part entre la voie 9 et la voie 10…


	11. Le coup du pingouin

**11 : Le coup du pingouin : **

****

Le 24 décembre au soir, Willow était redevenue la Willow moldue dans toute sa splendeur. Elle avait laissé ses robes, sa baguette magique, son chapeau pointu et son titre élogieux de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal pour redevenir juste Willow. Elle se sentait bien entourée de ses amis, mais son cœur lui, était resté dans sa petite chambre, tout en haut de la tour Gryffondor, blotti sous son édredon de plumes, en attendant fébrilement que le professeur le plus haï de Poudlard l'emmène danser… Elle ne pouvait expliquer ce sentiment qui s'emparait d'elle, cette envie de rentrer là-bas au lieu de profiter de ses amis venus spécialement pour elle de Californie…

Ses cadeaux de Noël lui remirent pourtant un peu de baume au cœur : Elle reçut de Giles un manuel de magie d'une grande rareté, rédigé en Babylonien par un moine de l'ordre des Templiers au XII ème siècle : _Les mythes d'avant les mythes. Xander, Buffy et Dawn, quant à eux, s'étaient débrouillés pour trouver une petite chouette grise magnifique. Willow la surnomma Salem. Elle leur offrit à tous une quantité industrielle de caramels magiques, bonbons surprise de Berttie Botts et chocogrenouilles, ainsi que de très beaux chapeaux de sorciers dernier cri et selon Dawn, «très tendance ». _

De leur côté, Ron, qui avait fini de bouder, et Harry se promenaient sur le terrain de Quidditch enneigé, engoncés tous les deux dans leurs capes de laine. Harry mettait au point son programme d'entraînement de Quidditch, et il profitait de ce que tout Poudlard était resté pour le bal, pour faire lever son équipe tous les matins avant l'aube et les faire travailler pendant des heures dans l'air glacé de cette fin d'année. Le jeune homme parlait avec ferveur de leur premier match de la saison qui aurait lieu le 1er janvier, contre l'équipe des Serpentard, quand tout à coup Ron explosa : 

« - Harry, Viktor prend Hermione pour une imbécile ! 

- Mais, qu'est ce que tu raconte ? ? 

- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, je sens qu'il n'est pas sincère avec elle… J'ai du flair pour ça, crois-moi.

- Ton flair, ça serait pas plutôt de la jalousie ? »

La grande perche rousse allait répondre quand… 

« - Harry ? » 

Le jeune homme se retourna et faillit tomber raide mort dans la neige, foudroyé par la stupeur et la magnificence de la personne qui lui faisait face : Cho Chang. Elle était là, devant lui, un sourire timide aux lèvres, les joues rougies par le froid, les yeux pétillants et brillants. Harry déglutit difficilement et articula : 

« - Cho ? 

- Harry, est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ? » 

Le brun se retourna vers son ami qui, en voyant la teinte pourprée qu'avait pris son visage, compris qu'il était de trop. Il dit :

« - Bon, ben, je te retrouve dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner… » Puis il s'éloigna, sa silhouette maigre et immense recourbée pour se protéger du vent de décembre qui emportait avec lui de petites particules de neige glacée. Harry sourit bêtement, ne sachant que faire. Cho dit en s'approchant de lui doucement : 

« - Ecoute Harry, je sais que… si tu n'es pas venu me voir pour me demander d'être ta cavalière pour demain soir, c'est parce que tu as du respect pour moi et, ça me touche vraiment… 

- … 

- J'apprécie ce que tu as fait. 

- …C'est normal Cho, je…je ne voulais pas te faire de peine et puis... 

- Harry, est ce que tu … voudrais bien être mon cavalier pour demain ? » Demanda-t-elle abruptement. 

Le jeune homme la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. La fille la plus jolie de l'école venait de lui demander de l'accompagner au bal de Noël ! Il n'en revenait pas.

« - Harry, tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? 

- …Oui, bien sûr, je… je suis d'accord pour être ton cavalier demain soir ! » Et tous les autres soirs, pensèrent-ils de concert. 

- Super ! Merci Harry… 

- Merci à toi Cho. » 

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, uniquement froissé par le bruit du vent s'engouffrant dans les grands arbres de la forêt interdite. Le jeune homme dit, histoire de briser la glace (c'est le cas de le dire...)

« - Je crois que nous ferions mieux de rentrer, si nous ne voulons pas passer la nuit de demain dans un lit. » 

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux interloqués. Il rougit et ajouta : 

« - Je veux dire… à l'infirmerie. » 

Oups… 

« - Oui, avec un gros rhume… » 

Elle lui sourit et dit : 

« - Oui, un gros rhume j'avais compris ! » 

Tous deux rouges d'embarras s'élancèrent vers la Grande Salle. Cho lui adressa son plus joli sourire et rejoignit son groupe d'amies à la table des Serdaigle, et Harry courut s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, près de Ginny. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là, et personne ne les avait vus mais Harry, trop heureux et excité, ne prêta pas attention aux assiettes vides de ses amis et passa la soirée à plaisanter avec Ginny elle aussi trop absorbée par le beau Lee Jordan avec qui elle allait au bal le lendemain. 

******************** 

Lorsque Ron entra dans la salle commune, il avait la ferme intention de dire à Hermione que son Vicky était un nul, doublé d'un abruti. Il la trouva face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur les serres du cours de Botanique. Elle tournait le dos à Ron et ne sembla pas faire attention à lui. Il lança :

« - Tu scrutes le ciel en vain Mione, les pingouins ne volent pas… » 

Elle ne fit pas un mouvement et dit, d'une voix enrouée : 

« - Ron, laisse-moi s'il te plaît. » 

Le jeune homme aperçut sur la table basse, près du feu de bois qui crépitait, un papier, une lettre plutôt. Il s'avança lentement tout en demandant d'un ton sarcastique : 

« - Tu crois sincèrement que ton prince charmant va venir t'enlever sur son balai doré ou quoi ? » 

Il attrapa la lettre sans bruit, alors qu'elle disait, toujours sur le même ton étrangement calme : 

« - S'il te plaît Ron, fiche-moi la paix. » 

Ron lut le message qui était d'une brièveté et d'une cruauté à faire pâlir : 

_Mione, mon Ange, _

Ma toute belle, pardonne-moi s'il te plaît, même si je suis un ignoble individu… D'ailleurs, si tu ne me pardonne pas, je comprendrai. Ca ne sert à rien de te mentir plus longtemps, je ne viendrais pas demain soir. En réalité, je passe Noël avec Ana, ma fiancée depuis quelques semaines. Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, tes yeux sont si jolis lorsque tu es heureuse et que tu ris… Je ne vaux pas la peine que l'on pleure pour moi.

_Essaye de ne pas trop m'en vouloir, ma petite Fleur pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait et que je te fais encore. Je me déteste autant que tu me haïs, mais nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre, tu es si jeune, si intelligente et si jolie, et moi je suis si moche de te faire ça… Tu mérites bien mieux que moi. _

_Pardon mille fois, je t'embrasse. _

_Viktor. _

« - Quel monstre ! » Ron s'exclama-t-il.

- Ron, fiche-moi la paix bon sang ! » 

Hurla la jeune fille en se retournant violemment. Ses yeux étaient rouges et de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle traversa la pièce en direction du dortoir des filles. Ron la rattrapa : 

« - Mione, je… 

- Tais-toi ! Ne dis pas que tu es désolé ! C'est faux, tu le détestais ! 

- Non, je ne le détestais pas. » Murmura-t-il, confus. 

- Tu dis ça parce que je pleure, mais tu sais très bien que… » Il la coupa : 

- J'étais jaloux Hermione. 

- … 

- Je le déteste c'est vrai, parce qu'il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut et qu'il t'a choisi toi, la seule fille que JE veux… » 

La jeune fille le regarda à travers ses larmes, sans voix. 

« - Voilà Hermione, maintenant, tu sais. » 

Il eut une petite grimace d'excuse et allait pour partir quand : 

« - Ron, attend. » 

Il se retourna et la jeune fille put voir que son ami pleurait presque. 

« - Je suis désolé pour toutes les fois où je t'ai taquinée à propos de Lui. 

- Ron, je m'excuse… » Elle s'approcha de lui et, à la grande surprise du Roux, se blottit contre lui en fondant en larmes. Il la serra un peu maladroitement dans ses bras en murmurant doucement : 

« - Ne pleure plus Mione, il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se fasse du mal pour lui. 

- Je… je ne pouvais pas savoir. 

- Allons, calme-toi, ça va aller maintenant. Harry et moi on est là, et puis il y a aussi Ginny… 

- Ron ? Tu ne m'écoutes pas. 

- Si, bien sûr que je t'écoute, mais ça n'a aucune importance ce que je t'ai dit, je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, juste de ne pas changer d'attitude. Reste toi-même, et oublie ce que je viens de te dire. 

- Mais non, Ron. Ecoute-moi, j'aimerais comprendre ! 

- Chut ! Allez, n'en parlons plus. 

- …Et si moi aussi, je te disais que je t'aime… » Ron releva la tête et regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux en souriant 

- Tu dis des bêtises ! C'est parce que tu es triste à cause de l'autre pingou… de Viktor. 

- Mais enfin Ron, arrête de me traiter comme si j'étais une gosse ! je te dis que… 

- D'accord grande fille, alors tranchons la poire en deux : acceptes-tu que nous allions tous les deux au bal, comme deux grands adolescents de 15 ans, responsables et tout, et tout ? 

- …Je ne vois pas le rapport, mais… Oui. Mais pourquoi tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que… enfin tu vois ? 

- Parce que ce soir, tu n'es pas toi-même, tu es triste et en colère contre Viktor, et tu te jetterais dans les bras de Malefoy s'il était là, juste pour oublier et te venger. 

- Malefoy ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! 

- C'était juste un exemple ! » 

Tout à coup, Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres fines et haut- perchées de Ron. Celui-ci, surpris par la spontanéité du geste, voulut passer ses bras autour des épaules de son amie mais déjà Hermione s'échappait de l'étreinte de Ron. Elle lui dit seulement, un petit sourire illuminant son visage encore baigné de larmes : 

« - A demain alors, cavalier ! » Elle allait gravir l'escalier de pierre qui menait à son dortoir quand: 

« - Mione ? 

- Oui ? » Elle fit volte- face. Le Roux eut un sourire un sourire gêné et demanda : 

- Pourras-tu… lisser tes cheveux comme l'année dernière ? Tu étais si… jolie. 

- …Bien sûr Ron, bonne nuit. 

- Bonne nuit Mione. » 

Le jeune homme eut un soupir désabusé, et il s'assit près du feu, seul dans la salle commune redevenue silencieuse et sombre. Il raviva le foyer puis se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes, bercé par le crépitement des bûches moussues. Il fut tiré de sa torpeur par Harry et Ginny qui rentraient.

« - Tiens, salut Ron ! »

Harry lut immédiatement dans le regard vague de son meilleur ami qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Il s'approcha et demanda :

« - Ca va ?

- Ron, qu'est ce qui ce passe, t'as pas l'air bien… » Dit Ginny.

- Ginny, tu devrais aller voir Hermione, elle a reçu de mauvaises nouvelles. »

Il lui tendit la lettre froissée. Ginny comprit alors que son frère voulait être seul. Elle monta en courant l'escalier et disparut dans le tourbillon des marches qui menaient à son amie.

En bas, Harry s'assit sur le canapé près de son ami et demanda :

« - raconte-moi Ron.

- Viktor a plaqué Mione… j'ai perdu mon sang froid et je lui ai dit…que je l'aimais.

- Qui, Viktor ?

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu sors de l'œuf parfois ! Elle voyons, qui d'autre ?

- Tu… tu aimes Hermione ?

- Et l'oscar du sorcier le plus perspicace de l'année 2003 est attribué à… Monsieur Potter !

- Mais, je…Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !

- J'avais peur Harry

- Et Mione ?

- Elle a accepté de m'accompagner au bal, c'est un bon début… Désolé mon vieux, j'ai trouvé une cavalière et pas toi.

- Ben…en fait… si, j'en ai une.

- …Pardon ?

- Je vais au bal avec Cho Chang…

- Cho Chang ? Tu veux dire…le capitaine de l'équipe des Serdaigle ? ?

- Oui, la seule et unique…

- Mais…

- Eh oui Ron, vois-tu c'est le jour des confessions.

- Mais…tu…

- Oui, depuis que je suis entré dans l'équipe des Gryffondor, je…m'intéresse à elle. Je n'osai pas aller la voir à cause de Cédric, mais finalement c'est elle qui m'a invité.

- Mais…tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé ?

- Comme tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de tes sentiments pour Mione !

- Enfin Harry, elle est en sixième année, et puis… c'est ta rivale !

- Enfin Ron, elle est préfète, et puis…c'est ta meilleure amie !

- C'est vrai, tu marques un point. »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis, Le brun déclara :

« - Je vais me coucher, et je crois que tu devrais en faire autant, si tu ne veux pas avoir la tête dans les choux demain.

- Je te rejoins dans une minute. »

Harry acquiesça et monta en silence les l'escalier en colimaçon. Ron resta encore quelques minutes, les yeux dans le vague, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis, il rejoignit Harry qui dormait déjà. Il semblait que tout Poudlard était calme et serein. Même le professeur Rogue, allongé très droit sur son lit, telle une momie des temps anciens, les bras le long du corps, s'était endormi un fin sourire sur les lèvres, dans sa petite chambre sombre.

Plus personne n'avait peur, plus personne n'était triste, plus personne ne pensait à la menace extérieure qui avait été dans tous les esprits ces derniers mois …

La magie de Noël opérait…


	12. Oh si c'est une belle journée!

**Chapitre 12 : Oh si c'est…une belle journée ! **

****

Une étrange sensation de silence s'empara de la jeune fille enroulée dans son édredon de plumes. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Elle leva la tête et s'aperçut en regardant par la fenêtre qu'il neigeait ! Elle sauta de son lit et doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Ginny, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Dans le miroir, elle avait l'air moins fatiguée, mais il y avait toujours au fond de ses grands yeux sombres, une petite tache de déception que même Ron n'avait pas réussi à effacer. Hermione soupira et, passant une robe de chambre, elle rejoignit la chambre. Elle réveilla Ginny : 

« - Gin', je crois que le père Noël est passé dans la tour Gryffondor… » 

La petite tête rousse émit un grognement de mécontement. Hermione dit doucement en souriant : 

« - Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait déposé un certain Lee Jordan dans tes pantoufles…» 

Brusquement, Ginny n'eut plus du tout envie de dormir. Elle sauta dans sa robe de chambre, passa distraitement une main dans ses longs cheveux roux et courut vers les escaliers qui descendaient à la salle commune en criant : 

« - Dépêche-toi Mionny ! Je t'attends là ! » 

La jeune fille eut un soupir amusé et rejoignit son amie en courant. En bas, les garçons étaient tous déjà levés : Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Seamus, Neville, et le grand, le beau, le merveilleux Lee… Tous discutaient au coin du feu en attendant que ces dames soient prêtes. Ron lança en les voyant : 

« - Et ben c'est pas trop tôt, ça doit faire une heure qu'on vous attend ! » 

Hermione se contenta de lui sourire timidement, et Ginny se jeta dans les bras de Lee sans faire une seule seconde attention à son frère. 

Harry fut, une fois de plus, stupéfait par le nombre de cadeaux qui reposaient pour lui près de l'immense sapin. Il y avait, comme tous les ans, un colis de madame Weasley contenant un pull et des dizaines de petites douceurs confectionnées par elle : sablés au chocolat et à la confiture, caramels, bonbons… De quoi nourrir tout un régiment pendant un mois. Hermione et Ron lui avaient offert un plumier gravé à son nom, et un étui pour son balai, et Hagrid, qui ne l'oubliait jamais, lui avait confectionné des petits cakes de sa composition, pour lui, mais aussi pour le reste de la joyeuse bande. 

Hermione reçut de ses parents, pour la féliciter pour ses brillants résultats, la collection complète des _Revues Esotériques du XX ème siècle_. Ron lui offrit, non sans virer à l'écarlate, des petites barrettes en argent, en forme de papillons et d'oiseaux, qui voletaient grâce à un sort dans la chevelure de la personne qui les portait. Enfin, de Harry, elle reçut un joli sac de cours qu'il avait trouvé dans une maison de haute couture spécialisée dans les modèles moldus. 

Les plus gâtés fut sans doute Ron et Ginny. Le rouquin reçut deux cadeaux royaux : d'une part une magnifique robe de sorcier dernier cri, offerte par ses frères. Ron la passa par-dessus son pyjama et déclara se trouver très «sortable » et à la hauteur de la beauté de sa cavalière. Cette dernière très embarrassée, tendis avec Harry le cadeau que tous deux avaient déniché avec l'aide de Sirius, dans une petite boutique de Près-au-Lard : un tapis volant… 

Ginny reçut de ses parents et de ses trois plus grands frères un équipement complet de quidditch, comportant la robe rouge et les protections. Il y avait un petit mot : 

_Ginny, _

_nous sommes tous si fiers de toi ! _

_Bonne chance pour les tournois, et ramène-nous la coupe ! _

_Nous t'aimons fort, _

_Papa, Maman, Percy, Bill, Charly. _

Lee Jordan, lui offrit une rose argentée, et bafouilla tout ce qu'il put pour lui expliquer que c'était une rose éternelle, à l'image de son affection pour elle. Elle sourit en rougissant et lui tendit le petit mais néanmoins adorable présent qu'elle avait pour lui : un petit poème qu'elle avait écrit elle-même et dont les mots quand on le secouait, se mélangeaient et qu'il fallait remettre en ordre.

Finalement, la joyeuse compagnie descendit prendre un petit déjeuner dans la grande salle presque pleine d'élèves revenus le matin même pour le bal. Hedwige, penchée sur le gobelet d'argent de son petit maître, sirotait un jus de citrouille, un paquet et une lettre de Sirius posés dans l'assiette de Harry. 

_Mon cher filleul, _

_Je te souhaite un merveilleux Noël, ainsi qu'à Ron et Hermione. J'espère que tu vas bien et que nous allons vite pouvoir nous voir toi et moi. La situation semble s'éclaircir pour moi et mon innocence ne devrait pas tarder à être rendue publique. _

Passe de bonnes vacances, reste bien à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Tu sais que là, personne ne viendra te chercher…Tu es en sécurité et des amis à moi veillent sur toi. Pour le moment, je suis chez les moldus pour une affaire de la plus haute importance, mais je te promets de venir te voir très bientôt !

_Fais bon usage de ton cadeau. _

_Je t'embrasse bien fort _

_Sirius. _

Le jeune homme ouvrit le paquet, intrigué par les dernières paroles de son parrain. C'était un _manuel du parfait gentleman sorcier_… 

******************* 

Willow était assise dans le salon de Giles, une tasse de thé vert à dans les mains, la télévision allumée sur une de ces émissions que l'on trouve débiles lorsqu'on les a tous les jours, mais qui prennent un petit goût de monotonie et de magie lorsque cela fait trois mois que l'on n'a pas regardé la télé.

La jeune fille était absorbée dans la contemplation d'un match de foot lorsqu'on sonna.

Elle était la seule debout. Elle hésita une seconde puis se leva et alla ouvrir. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux longs, les yeux fatigués, cernés avec l'air de débarquer d'une autre planète, dit en souriant :

« - Bonjour, je dois voir Rupert Giles, c'est très important.

- Oh ! Il n'est pas encore levé, je vais aller le chercher. Qui dois-je annoncer ?

- Je suis Sirius Black. Je viens au sujet de Harry Potter. »

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte en grand et dit :

« - Entrez, bien sûr ! Je suis Willow Rosenberg, le …

- Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Vous êtes notre espion à Poudlard. » Il lui tendit une grande main protectrice.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, professeur. »

La jeune fille glissa sa main fine et osseuse dans celle que lui tendait l'homme. Elle lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir pendant qu'elle allait chercher Giles. Celui-ci s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit Sirius qui buvait un thé en compagnie de Willow et d'une Dawn obnubilée par un si charmant jeune homme aux grands yeux noirs, au fin visage émacié, au regard ténébreux…

**_**** _**

**_* _**

Les heures passèrent vite. Très vite. Trop vite…

Il était déjà dix heures, et Willow devait partir rejoindre la gare de King's Cross pour rentrer à Poudlard. Elle préparait son sac quand Dawn entra. Willow lui adressa un sourire courageux, mais l'adolescente fondit en sanglots en plongeant dans les bras de la sorcière. Willow dit en caressant ses longs cheveux :

« - Allons Dawnny… Ne pleure pas, ce n'est qu'un au revoir… 

- Willow… Ne pars pas je t'en supplie…

- Tu sais bien que je… Je dois y aller. Là-bas, je peux contrôler mes pouvoirs. Et puis, je reviendrai très vite. Dans six petits mois, je serais de retour à Sunnydale.

- C'est…tellement dur. Tu comprends, j'avais déjà perdu Tara, maintenant, c'est toi qui t'en vas…

- …Je sais Dawnny. »

Willow lutta pour ne pas pleurer. Elle savait qu'elle devait être forte, pour Dawn, pour Tara… Pour Harry. Elle avait envie de rejoindre le monde des sorciers, mais de voir Dawn comme ça, si triste, lui fendait le cœur. Elle lui dit en glissant dans sa main une sorte de petite craie rose :

« - Dawnny chérie, ceci est un crayon des Dieux, il ouvre des portails d'énergie et crée des portes entre les mondes parallèles… Nous allons vite nous revoir et ensemble, toi et moi on ira voir Tara. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et après avoir pleurer encore un bon quart d'heure, elle sortit. Willow soupira, les yeux tristes, et se remit à ses affaires quand Xander entra. Willow lui sourit mais le jeune homme comme Dawn quelques minutes auparavant, fondit en sanglot et se jeta littéralement dans ses bras.

« - Je t'en prie Wills, tu ne peux pas me laisser…

- Xander, s'il te plaît… ne pleure pas. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras en chuchotant :

« - Tu es l'homme de la situation, c'est toi qui doit consoler Dawn… pas l'inverse… »

Il eut une drôle de grimace :

« - Tu sais bien que je suis un faible.

- Mais non… juste un grand enfant peureux, mais pas un faible.

- C'est sensiblement la même chose.

- Non, pas du tout… tu es un grand enfant peureux mais fort, très fort même ! »

Le jeune homme se moucha bruyamment, moyennement rassuré par les paroles de son amie, puis après lui avoir dit mille fois qu'il l'aimait et qu'il lui écrirait tous les jours, il sortit. Willow soupira et termina son sac en vitesse, avant que Giles entre. La jeune sorcière fit volte-face et dit en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches :

« - Alors ça c'est la meilleure de la journée : Vous voulez un câlin vous aussi ? ! » L'Anglais lui adressa un sourire et dit d'un ton paternel :

« - Non, j'ai un peu passé l'âge des câlins mais je te remercie Willow… En fait, je venais te parler de Harry Potter. »

Willow hocha la tête et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Giles lui dit en s'asseyant près d'elle :

« - La menace semble se confirmer qu'un mangemort a infiltrer Poudlard… Il va falloir te montrer très vigilante. Nous ne savons pas encore qui c'est, et c'est pourquoi tu vas emmener Sirius avec toi pour qu'il mène l'enquête.

- Mais enfin, il est encore recherché ! Je ne peux tout de même pas le cacher dans ma valise !

- Non, bien sûr… Mais c'est un animagus, il va se transformer et tu pourras l'emmener comme ça à Poudlard sans que personne ne se rende compte que c'est lui.

- Un animaquoi ?

- Animagus, c'est à dire un sorcier capable de se transformer en animal. Il va prendre sa forme canine et le tour sera joué.

- Mais, est ce que Dumbledore est au courant ?

- Bien entendu. Il sait que Sirius sera dans ta chambre sous la forme d'un chien et qu'il mènera l'enquête de nuit sans que personne ne se rende compte que c'est lui.

- Parce qu'en plus, il va dormir dans ma chambre ? ! »

L'Anglais ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire faiblement et, il se retourna pour sortir quand… Il fit volte-face et courut se réfugier dans les bras de la jeune sorcière qui laissa échapper un soupir désabusé tout en caressant gentiment les cheveux gris de son ex- bibliothécaire préféré, en lui murmurant des «allons, ça va aller… » réconfortants.

*******************

Il était déjà tard lorsque Willow arriva, sa chouette sur l'épaule et son «chien » dans les pattes. Elle gravit les marches qui menaient à sa chère chambre à la hâte et lorsqu'elle fut devant son tableau, elle demanda aimablement à l'elfe du tableau de lui ouvrir. Celui-ci ronchonna sur le fait qu'il était allergique aux poils de chien et qu'en plus, il détestait les bâtards de ce genre.

Le _bâtard de ce genre_ se débrouilla pour grignoter le bas du tableau, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre l'elfe d'une amabilité sans limite et amoureux de «ces si mignonnes petites bêtes là… »

Willow rangea ses affaires en vitesse pendant que Miss Kittie, Salem et Sirius faisaient connaissance dans un capharnaüm de miaulements et de jappements de joie, puis elle fit couler un bain chaud, s'y immergea tout entière et finit, bercée par les bruits familiers de sa petite chambre douillette, par sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Ce fut un faible craquement qui la réveilla en sursaut. Elle leva les yeux et, horreur, malheur et pot de beurre, vit, d'une qu'il était déjà 8 heures (ça rime...) et de deux, que Sirius était entré dans sa salle de bain. Elle hurla :

« - Mais… enfin, sortez d'ici ! je ne vous permets pas…

- Excusez-moi, je … je suis confus mais… je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui vous attend dehors.

- …

- Severus Rogue est à la porte.

- Oh mon Dieu… » Elle se leva précipitamment et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de formuler doucement ces paroles, un petit sourire béat au coin des lèvres :

- Comme vous dites… » Elle lui hurla de sortir et dit encore, en s'enveloppant dans une serviette éponge avec la rapidité d'un félin.

- Et bien, ne restez pas planté là, allez donc lui ouvrir et dites-lui que je suis prête dans un petit instant !

- Mais je… Nous nous détestons cordialement lui et moi…

- Ecoutez, faites un peu ce que bon vous semble mais pour l'amour du ciel, SORTEZ DE CETTE SALLE DE BAIN ! ! »

A suivre…


	13. LE bal

_Voilà enfin le fameux chapitre du Bal ! Désolée pour tout ce retard, j'le ref'rais plus… _

_Encore une fois merci de me lire et de ne pas m'en vouloir pour ma non - assiduité à mettre les chapitres en ligne… _

_Je voudrais tout particulièrement offrir ce chapitre à ma Gloubinette d'amour, en attendant la prochaine Fanfic rien que pour toi ! _

_Je te le dis «Online » pour que tout le monde le sache : je t'aime ! _

_Ta Bouille d'amour_

**13 : Le bal de Noël. **

SEVERUS 

Elle avait changé d'avis voilà tout… De toute façon, comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide pour croire qu'une aussi jolie jeune femme accepterait de l'accompagner au bal, lui, le professeur le plus détesté de tout Poudlard, le méchant, l'affreux, le malhonnête, le vilain, le terrible professeur Rogue… Cette énumération élogieuse lui fit un peu de bien, il réussit à esquisser un rictus de contentement, pour ne pas dire un sourire, n'exagérons rien, mais une seconde seulement, juste le temps d'embrouiller son esprit un instant, avant que celui-ci ne l'assaille de nouveau de mille et une pensées funestes. 

Elle avait voulu lui faire un coup bas, et il était tombé dedans comme un brave imbécile. Il n'avait rien vu venir, et il avait même cru, quand elle lui avait adressé ce charmant petit sourire timide, qu'elle l'aimait bien… Il s'était fait rouler dans la farine comme un bleu, et ce qui l'étonnait, c'était qu'il ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude : En temps normal, lorsque quelqu'un osait le trahir, une rage folle, incontrôlable et destructrice à l'égard des Gryffondor s'emparait de lui, et le fait de retirer à tour de bras des dizaines de points le remettait d'aplomb. Mais là, et bien que l'endroit grouille de petits Gryffondor innocents, il ne se sentait pas le cœur à s'amuser. Il ne pu même pas lancer un de ses propos acerbes qu'il affectionnait tant à Granger et Weasley qui, tous deux très rouges et embarrassés, main dans la main, se dirigeaient vers les escaliers. Il ne pu même pas gourmander Weasley qui, en le voyant ainsi accoutré et grimé – une longue robe de coton bleu marine (non non, vous ne rêvez pas…), et un épais et long manteau de même couleur. Il avait aussi… les cheveux propres (si si, vous lisez bien..)- éclata d'un grand rire sonore, alors que Granger se contenta de sourire en murmurant un très poli : 

« - Bonsoir professeur Rogue. » 

Et il ne remarqua même pas l'elfe du tableau qui lui aussi, semblait proche de l'étouffement tellement il riait, allongé sur le sol, les mains sur son ventre douloureux de rire autant et incapable de se relever. 

Non, il n'était définitivement pas énervé, alors qu'il avait pour une fois toutes les raisons de l'être. Il se sentait triste, horriblement, affreusement triste et déçu. Il se sentait aussi très bête… 

Il tourna les talons, décidé à rentrer dans ses appartements afin d'éviter de rencontrer encore un de ces sales Gryffondor moqueur, et afin d'aller se débarrasser de cette odeur étrange et inhabituelle qui provenait de ses longs cheveux propres, quand soudain, le tableau de l'elfe hilare pivota, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Rogue fit volte face et…faillit tomber à la renverse tant il était surpris par la beauté transcendante de la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui, un petit sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler, la bouche entrouverte sur un son béat qui ne voulait pas sortir : elle portait une longue robe typiquement moldue, à fines bretelles, d'un vert très pâle et merveilleusement assorti à ses grands yeux. Sur ses épaules et son dos nus, elle avait enfilé un manteau d'une blancheur immaculée, fait tout comme la robe, d'un assemblage de tissus vaporeux et éthérés. Il remarqua que les manches du manteau et le bas de la robe étaient brodés de centaines de perles argentées et brillantes, ainsi que les gants, assortis à la robe, qui recouvraient ses bras jusqu'aux coudes. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés et légèrement ondulants, et elle n'avait mis sur son visage, comme maquillage, qu'un léger brillant à lèvres et de fins traits de crayon argenté sur ses paupières. 

Le professeur Rogue dut se faire violence pour s'arracher à la contemplation de sa cavalière. Elle lui dit, très embarrassée : 

«- Je suis navrée… je suis en retard… » 

Il vit alors qu'elle l'observait aussi. Elle avait remarqué ses cheveux lisses et brillants, ainsi que sa robe exceptionnellement claire et propre. Il eut un sourire crispé et dit doucement : 

« - Vous êtes pardonnée. » 

Il prit la main gantée de sa meilleure ennemie et déposa sur le doux tissu ses lèvres fines et étonnamment tièdes. Elle lui sourit en retour, un peu déboussolée par ce geste mais encore plus ravie, puis il lui offrit son bras en disant : 

« - Ne restons pas là, allons donc nous réchauffer un peu dans la Grande Salle, nous sommes en retard. » 

Elle hocha la tête, et prenant le bras qu'il lui tendait, tous deux se dirigèrent vers le bal, sans un mot, s'observant et s'interrogeant sur les sentiments si étranges et inattendus qu'ils éprouvaient de nouveau après tant de temps… Severus jubilait de n'être finalement pas plus idiot qu'un autre, et Willow se demandait si finalement, elle n'était pas en train de faire une énorme idiotie… 

*********** 

RON 

Harry et Ron, tous deux sur leur trente et un, attendaient patiemment dans la salle commune que mesdemoiselles Ginny et Hermione veuillent bien se décider à se montrer. Lee Jordan les rejoignit à 19h45, et il les complimenta sur leurs beaux vêtements de bal. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient tous deux fort élégants. Ron, dans sa robe vert émeraude toute neuve, avait vraiment fière allure. Ses yeux étaient brillants de fierté d'aller au bal avec Hermione, et il avait tout fait pour paraître parfait : Il avait soigné sa coiffure en enduisant ses cheveux orange de gel. Harry faillit d'ailleurs se faire étrangler par son ami pour avoir innocemment comparé sa coiffure à celle d'un certain ennemi commun du nom de Malefoy… Mais sans doute était-ce parce qu'il avait eu beaucoup moins de chance que son meilleur ami concernant ses cheveux : Malgré le bon litre de _lotion anti- plis pour cheveux indisciplinés_ qu'Hermione avait concoctée pour lui, il n'avait pas réussi à venir à bout de ses épis rebelles. Finalement, Ron l'avait rassuré en lui assurant que de toute façon, il était beaucoup mieux les cheveux en bataille, que cela faisait tout son charme légendaire, et qu'avec la magnifique robe qu'il portait – d'un gris argenté, un peu plus foncée aux extrémités -, il était de loin le plus bel attrapeur que la maison Gryffondor ait jamais eu. 

Lee, quant à lui, portait une robe bleu marine, il avait attaché ses _dread locks_ (je n'invente rien, Cf. Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, le chapitre du match de Quidditch…) en une grosse queue de cheval et dévoilait ainsi son sombre et fin visage ambré. Ses grands yeux d'un noir de jais aussi, brillaient de mille feux alors que d'impatience, il faisait craquer ses doigts longs et moites. 

Enfin, Ginny apparut en haut des marches de pierre. Elle était resplendissante dans une robe de bal bleu pâle par-dessus laquelle elle avait enfilé une longue étole de même couleur. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire sans volume et ternes, flottaient dans les airs avec souplesse et encadraient son visage embarrassé qu'elle avait réussi à rendre moins blanc avec une poudre moldue révolutionnaire appelée poudre du soleil. Ron murmura à Harry, alors que la jeune fille rejoignait un Lee envoûté : 

« - Et ben dis donc… Elle se fait jolie ma petite sœur… » 

Harry lui sourit en acquiesçant, sans même la lâcher du regard, et Ginny, qui avait entendu, se retourna vers son frère et dit en riant : 

« - Tu n'es pas mal non plus mon frère ! » 

Le frère en question grogna un peu après sa sœur, et Ginny lança, visiblement impatiente : 

« - Et bien, Lee et moi on y va, Hermione ne devrait plus tarder maintenant… » 

Harry regarda l'heure et dit à Ron : 

« - Je crois que je vais y aller avec Ginny et Lee, Cho doit déjà m'attendre. 

- Bien sûr Harry, ne fait pas attendre ta cavalière ! On se rejoint à l'intérieur ! » 

Ron se retrouva seul. Bientôt, Seamus et Lavande, toujours en train de se disputer, passèrent devant lui sans même le voir tant ils étaient préoccupés à se lancer des horreurs à la figure. Ron sourit : ces deux là ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se disputer, c'était leur manière à eux de se montrer leur amour… Il pensa à ce que serait leur relation à Hermione et lui dans quelques temps et cette pensée le fit frissonner : Et s'il s'était trompé ? Si Mione était avec lui dans le seul but d'oublier Viktor ? Si cela ne marchait pas entre eux en tant que couple ? Autant de questions avec lesquelles il n'avait pas cessé de se tourmenter l'esprit et qui le rendait malade de ne trouver aucune réponse… 

Soudain, un petit froissement de tissu le fit sursauter et : 

« - Ron, je suis prête… » 

L'adolescent leva les yeux, Hermione était en haut des marches, plus jolie que jamais. Elle portait une magnifique robe de soirée à bretelles rouge qui dévoilait son cou et ses épaules blanches qu'elle avait tout de même protégé du froid et de la neige par une longue cape de même couleur, munie d'une attache argentée en forme d'étoile et d'une capuche qui lui donnait l'air d'un joli chaperon rouge,. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés, lisses et brillants, et seules deux petites tresses partaient de ses tempes et se rejoignaient derrière sa tête. Elle les avait ornées des barrettes de Ron, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle portait un diadème de brillants. Aux yeux émerveillés de Ron, Elle ressemblait à une princesse à la couronne étincelante. Il bredouilla en prenant sa main dans la sienne : 

« - Tu es magnifique Mione… 

- Tu es très beau aussi Ron ! » 

Tous deux évitèrent de se regarder, un petit sourire timide au coin des lèvres et, main dans la main, tous deux sortirent pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. En chemin, l'atmosphère se détendit un peu lorsqu'ils virent le professeur Rogue, si bien habillé et coiffé… Ron éclata de rire sans pouvoir se contrôler, tandis qu'Hermione, une fois qu'ils en furent plus dans son champ de vision, dit : 

« - Arrête Ron, tu l'as vexé ! 

- Et depuis quand il est interdit de vexer Rogue ? En plus, pour une fois il y a de quoi rire, tu as vu ses cheveux, tout brillants de propreté, il faut absolument que je raconte ça à Harry ! » 

Hermione sourit, il est vrai qu'il était plutôt drôle accoutré comme ça, mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il était devant la porte du professeur Rosenberg… 

Puis, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et toutes pensées à propos de Rogue et de son comportement étrange disparurent de la tête d'Hermione lorsqu'elle découvrit avec émerveillement, la salle de bal… 

************** 

HARRY 

C'est à cet instant que Cho parut devant Harry qui l'attendait depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes, transi de froid et d'inquiétude devant l'entrée des dortoirs de la maison Serdaigle. En la voyant ainsi, souriant timidement, resplendissant dans une longue robe de soie parme, Harry sentit son cœur et tout son corps se réchauffer, et il lui pardonna immédiatement de l'avoir fait attendre si longtemps dans l'air glacé de décembre… Il lui sourit aussi, et ne put s'empêcher de la détailler : elle avait ramené ses cheveux en un gros chignon tressé dans lequel elle avait emmêlé de longs fils d'argent et de petites étoiles scintillantes. Seule une longue mèche ondulée retombait sur son épaule, cachée par une large étoffe blanche qui protégeait son dos nu. Elle s'était un peu maquillée, et Harry pensa qu'elle était la plus belle créature qu'il eût jamais vue… 

Sortant de sa rêverie magique, il réussit à prononcer : 

« - Bonsoir Cho, tu es…très jolie. 

- Merci Harry ! et désolée d'être si en retard, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ma coiffure… 

- Elle est très réussie ! 

- Vraiment ? 

- Oui, vraiment… » Murmura-t-il, embarrassé, mais sans doute pas autant qu'elle qui rougit violemment. 

Se sentant pousser des ailes, Harry prit la main de Cho et l'entraîna jusque dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde ou presque attendait avec impatience que le professeur Dumbledore arrive et donne le coup d'envoi du bal. Les quatre longues tables avaient disparu, laissant place à une gigantesque piste de danse illuminée par des milliers de bougies dorées. A chaque coin de l'immense salle, étaient des sapins de taille colossale enguirlandés des quatre couleurs des maisons. Harry trouva celui des Serdaigle presque aussi beau que celui des Gryffondor… Dans le coin surélevé de la table des professeurs, on avait installé une scène. 

Bientôt, Harry et Cho rejoignirent Hermione, Ron qui discutaient avec Fred et George, eux-mêmes accompagnés de Katie Bells et Angelina Johnson. Tous bavardèrent joyeusement, même Cho qui pourtant se trouvait en « territoire ennemi » puisque toute l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor l'entourait… Ron n'avait d'yeux que pour sa jolie compagne, et il me remarqua même pas que Ginny, pourtant à quelques centimètres de lui, qui embrassait Lee Jordan avec ferveur. Harry avait terriblement envie de faire de même avec Cho, mais une certaine gêne, doublée d'une petite timidité l'en empêcha, et il se contenta de serrer fort sa main et de lui sourire. 

Enfin, Dumbledore arriva, au bras du professeur MacGonagall, et suivi de plusieurs autres professeurs. Il monta sur la scène, et à l'aide du sort de _sonorus _il amplifia sa vois et dit : 

« - Joyeux Noël à tous mes chers amis ! je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps, je déclare ce bal ouvert ! » 

Des cris de joie retentirent. Pour une fois, même Malefoy qui avait pour cavalière Pansy Parkinson, semblait d'humeur joyeuse. Il souriait narquoisement, et à ses côtés, Crabbe et Goyle souriaient aussi, ce qui –soit dit en passant- leur donnait l'air encore plus idiot que de coutume. Dumbledore ajouta, quand les cris eurent un peu cessé : 

« - Et pour animer la soirée, je vous demande d'accueillir le groupe des _ sorciers déchaînés_ ! » 

Une autre vague de folie s'empara de la Grande Salle alors que le groupe le plus en vogue de l'année commençait le tube de l'hiver. Le proviseur sourit de contentement en voyant ses élèves se trémousser avec ferveur sur la piste aux premières notes de la chanson. Le professeur MacGonagall lui dit : 

« - Je suis inquiète, je ne vois ni Severus ni le professeur Rosenberg… 

- Ils vont arriver, ne vous faites pas de souci pour si peu, et venez plutôt danser ! » 

Avant qu'elle ait pu refuser, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans la foule déchaînée, où Hagrid et le professeur Bibine étaient déjà. 

SEVERUS 

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les professeurs Rogue et Rosenberg entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Leur arrivée fut remarquée : tous les regards se tournèrent sur le passage de ces deux êtres que tout séparait. La robe de Willow fit sensation chez les filles comme chez les garçons, et celle de Rogue suscita un vif émoi de la part de l'ensemble des personnes et des choses possédant la faculté de voir. Dumbledore, qui s'était arrêté de danser et retourné pour voir «ça » de ses propres yeux, réprimant difficilement un fou rire, chuchota à l'oreille de sa cavalière, : 

« - Je crois que notre Severus est amoureux Minerva… 

- Et il a très bon goût ! » Répliqua le professeur MacGonagall en riant. 

Harry et Drago faillirent s'étrangler en voyant entrer les professeurs Rosenberg et Rogue, mais Pansy et Cho, quelque peu jalouses, entraînèrent leur cavalier sur la piste de danse où les premières notes d'un slow retentissaient. 

Constatant avec un ravissement sournois que tous les garçons présents dans la salle l'enviaient, Rogue demanda à Willow qui venait de retirer sa cape, laissant apparaître ses épaules laiteuses et son dos lisse : 

« - Vous dansez ? 

- …Avec plaisir. » 

Il lui sourit et prenant sa main gantée, il l'entraîna vers le centre de la piste de danse, pour que tout le monde puisse les voir. Il n'était plus du tout gêné bien au contraire : le fait de se savoir l'homme le plus envié de la soirée lui donnait des ailes. Willow aussi commençait à se détendre dans les bras de son cavalier : Elle remarqua avec surprise et plaisir qu'il dansait très bien… Au bout d'une minute, elle osa se serrer un peu plus contre lui et dit, en se rapprochant de son oreille pour qu'il entende malgré le bruit ambiant assourdissant : 

« - Je suis ravie de constater que vous avez des talents cachés professeur Rogue : vous dansez à merveille ! 

- Je vous avouerais que je n'avais jamais auparavant eu la chance de me mesurer avec une adversaire de votre qualité… » 

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire lui indiquant qu'elle avait lu entre les lignes et qu'elle était contente du compliment. 

Ils dansèrent longtemps, parlèrent beaucoup, et burent sans doute plus que de raison de ce vin pétillant dont Dumbledore seul avait le secret de fabrication… Finalement, vers une heure, Willow décida de rentrer, et Rogue se permit de lui demander si elle voulait bien qu'il la raccompagne. A sa plus grande surprise, elle répondit : 

« - Avec joie, justement j'allais vous le proposer… » 

Dans la salle encore pleine de monde, seuls Hermione et les professeurs MacGonagall et Dumbledore virent Willow et Rogue disparaître dans la nuit froide et neigeuse, la main dans la main… 

Ils montèrent jusqu'aux appartements de Willow en silence, l'un et l'autre priant pour que le temps s'arrête en ce court instant de bonheur parfait. 

La jeune femme frissonnait pourtant à l'idée de ressentir de tels sentiments pour un Homme à proprement parlé, alors qu'elle avait pensé aimer les filles. 

Peut-être, songea-t-elle , était-ce JUSTE Tara… 

Le professeur Rogue quant à lui, se demanda ce qu'une aussi ravissante créature pouvait bien lui trouver, à lui, Rogue le mal-aimé (sortez vos mouchoirs…). Pourtant il n'en perdit pas moins son latin, et alors qu'ils étaient tous deux assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le petit salon de Willow, il l'attira doucement à elle et murmura à son oreille d'une voix étonnamment (étrangement serait plus juste…)douce : 

« - J'ai terriblement envie de vous embrasser Mademoiselle Rosenberg… » 

Willow sursauta mais au lieu de le repousser, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, retrouvant la douce chaleur qui l'avait envahie peu avant lorsqu'ils avaient dansé, et murmura à son tour : 

« - Moi aussi Professeur Rogue…mais… ce serait une mauvaise idée… J'aime une… 

- Une personne qui n'est pas ici et qui ne saura rien du tout de ce baiser. » La coupa-t-il. 

Elle lui lança un regard désespéré mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'objecter, et l'attirant tendrement à lui, il se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres humides et fraîches dans un baiser d'une grande douceur. 

Elle le laissa faire et s'étonna de trouver ça bon… 

Puis, il devint plus insistant dans ses baisers, et elle devint elle aussi plus sauvage, moins timide. Ils se fondirent dans un océan de douceur et de plaisir dont ils avaient tous deux cruellement manqué depuis longtemps. 

Il en oublia qui il était 

Elle en oublia qui elle était 

Ils en oublièrent qui les regardait… 

RON 

Dès que la musique entraînante résonna dans la Grande Salle, Ron et Hermione cessèrent d'être timides Ils se ruèrent dans la foule et dansèrent jusqu'à épuisement, ne prenant du repos dans les bras l'un de l'autre que lorsque les slows (fort rares, au grand dam de Ron) ralentissaient le rythme musical infernal. 

Le premier slow fut assez tendu, Ron n'osait pas serrer Hermione de trop près… le second fut dans le style du précédent, timide et mal assuré, mais le troisième fut le bon : Harry, qui dansait avec Cho à proximité, leur donna un bon coup de pouce en s'arrangeant pour malencontreusement percuter le dos d'Hermione qui alla se blottir dans les bras de Ron… 

Après cette maladresse d'Harry, ils ne se quittèrent plus et au quatrième slow, Ron osa se pencher un peu vers sa ravissante cavalière et doucement, il déposa un baiser doux et tendre sur les lèvres frémissantes d'Hermione qui ne protesta pas, et mieux encore, qui en redemanda la fois suivante. 

Finalement, lorsque la Grande Salle finit par se vider, vers 3heures, ils se décidèrent à arrêter de danser, et, Ron protégeant Hermione du froid, ils sortirent et marchèrent jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Là, Ron qui avait retrouvé sa timidité, bredouilla : 

« - Tu veux… faire un tour de tapis volant Mione ? 

- Oh ! oui ! » 

Elle avait presque crié de joie tant l'idée lui semblait merveilleuse. Elle ajouta en prenant la main de Ron : 

« - On pourrait peut-être aller regarder le lever du soleil du haut de la forêt interdite … 

- Bonne idée ! » 

Ils embarquèrent sur le tapis qui, au commandement du jeune homme s'envola gracieusement dans les airs, fendant la froide bise de décembre. Hermione se blottit contre Ron qui sentit son cœur s'emballer… 

Ils volèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, vers 7heures du matin, puis, lorsque les coqs d'Hagrid annoncèrent 8 heures, ils se décidèrent enfin à rentrer à la tour Gryffondor, où Ron faillit mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque en voyant Ginny et Lee qui dormaient, nus et étroitement enlacés dans le canapé de la salle commune. Heureusement, Hermione choisit bien son moment pour attraper Ron par le col de sa robe et lui glisser à l'oreille sur un ton malicieux : 

« - Si nous montions dans ma chambre faire de même… » 

Ron faillit re- mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque, mais finalement, après une minute passée entre la vie et la mort à transpirer à grosses gouttes tant il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une Hermione si crue dans ses propos, il se rendit compte que la grande faucheuse ne voulait pas de lui et il suivit Hermione jusque dans le dortoir (heureusement vide)des filles… 

HARRY 

Harry passa sa soirée à essayer de vaincre la timidité oppressante qui l'empêchait de pouvoir profiter de la merveilleuse cavalière qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui… Tous deux discutèrent plus qu'ils ne dansèrent, et il éprouva une certaine satisfaction en remarquant que s'il était complètement obnubilé par le charme de Cho, elle-même ne restait pas indifférente à sa petite personne. Plus d'une fois elle passa une main douce dans sa chevelure broussailleuse, et à plusieurs reprises il remarqua avec quelle insistance intimidante elle fixait ses grands yeux verts. 

Finalement, lorsque minuit sonna, Cho demanda à Harry si cela ne l'embêtait pas s'ils sortaient un peu. Harry dit en déglutissant difficilement : 

« - Bien sûr que non, cela ne m'embête pas, justement j'avais pensé que nous pourrions aller faire un petit tour dehors, histoire de nous rafraîchir les idées. 

- Super alors ! » 

Elle pris sa main en souriant et tous deux sortirent, sous le regard bienveillant de Willow qui ne put s'empêcher de penser que si tout ceci arrivait, c'était un peu grâce à elle… 

Dehors, il neigeait. Harry et Cho renoncèrent à leur ballade dans le jardin, et allèrent trouver refuge dans la bibliothèque. Ils prirent place dans un coin reculé de la grande pièce sombre pour que personne ne puisse les surprendre… 

Malgré la nuit, Harry voyait bien que les yeux de Cho s'étaient emplis de larmes. Il demanda d'une voix mal assurée, tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille : 

« - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Cho ? …Est-ce que c'est moi ? 

- Non Harry, ce n'est pas toi… au contraire, je t'ai trouvé vraiment super ce soir… c'est juste que je pense à Cédric… 

- Oh…Je…Oui, bien sûr… 

- …Je sais que ce n'est pas très cool de te faire ça alors que tu as été parfait avec moi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que l'an dernier, c'est avec lui que j'étais… 

- Ecoute Cho, si tu préfères, je te laisse un peu seule et je reviens te voir plus tard… Je peux comprendre que tu n'ailles pas très bien. » 

La jeune fille lui sourit à travers ses larmes et, posant une main fraîche sur la joue d'Harry, elle dit doucement : 

« - Non, je préfère que tu restes avec moi. Je me sens bien en ta compagnie. » 

Harry l'attira à lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules en murmurant, la voix un peu enrouée par l'émotion : 

« - Alors je reste… moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ta compagnie… » 

Ils passèrent la moitié de la nuit ainsi, discutant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'enivrer de leur odeur et de leur timbre de voix … Vers 7heures, lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent s'accrocher dans la neige scintillante des grands arbres de la forêt interdite, ils se décidèrent à s'embrasser… 


	14. Love is in the air

Chapitre 14 : Love Is in the air 

Le lendemain matin, rares furent ceux qui descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner avant 11heures. Harry et Cho se réveillèrent lentement vers 10heures. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient fini par s'endormir à l'aube, dans le petit coin de bibliothèque qui avait accueilli leur premier baiser quelques heures auparavant. 

Harry s'étira longuement, sourit à Cho qui le regardait amoureusement, et, passant ses doigts sur la joue fraîche de la jeune fille, il murmura : 

« - Bonjour. 

- Bonjour. » 

Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un long et doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Cho passa une main dans les cheveux en bataille de son petit ami, frissonnant de joie à l'idée qu'il était bel et bien son petit ami et qu'elle était, de surcroît, sa petite amie ! 

Ils restèrent encore un long moment sans bouger, tendrement enlacés, et ce fut Peeves qui les décida à se lever, vers 10heures30, lorsque l'esprit blagueur, découvrant les deux tourtereaux, se mit à hurler à la ronde que Potter et Chang se faisaient des mamours dans la bibliothèque. 

Ils descendirent en courant jusqu'au grand hall, et se donnèrent rendez-vous un quart d'heure plus tard pour prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble, histoire qu'ils puissent se refaire une beauté avant d'affronter la Grande Salle. 

Harry eut l'impression de voleter sur un petit nuage rose (non, rouge et or, pardon…) jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de trouver Ginny et Lee en train de s'embrasser et de rire devant la cheminée, tous deux seulement vêtus d'un drap enroulé autour de leurs corps. Ginny lança à Harry un joyeux : 

« - Salut ! Alors, tu as conclu avec ton attrapeuse ? 

- Salut Ginny… Oui je vais très bien et pour ton information, ce qui s'est passé entre Cho et moi ne te regarde pas ! » 

La jeune fille lança un regard noir à son ami et se blottit dans les bras de Lee alors que Harry, réprimant un sourire, grimpa jusqu'à ses dortoirs. Il trouva le lit de Ron vide, et vit que Seamus avait tiré ses rideaux et les avait ensorcelés pour ne pas qu'ils puissent être ouverts : Lavande avait dû passer la nuit ici. Neville dormait encore, en boule au pied du lit, et Dean ne semblait pas là non plus… 

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de prendre une douche, enfila un pantalon noir et un pull en laine à col roulé beige. Il coiffa sans succès ses mèches rebelles et s'apprêtait à redescendre vers la Grande Salle quand Ron apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Harry dut se retenir d'éclater de rire. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés et ses yeux étaient complètement ahuris. Harry demanda, d'un ton quelque peu sarcastique : 

« - Bien dormi Ron ? 

- Mon Dieu Harry… si tu savais… 

- Oh ! Je crois que je sais Ron, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! » 

Ron frotta ses yeux, et s'asseyant sur son lit, murmura, un sourire angélique aux lèvres : 

« - Mione cache bien son jeu… 

- Et tu caches un peu moins bien ta béatitude mon vieux ! Alors, c'était comment ? 

- …Magnifique ! Vraiment ! » 

Harry sourit alors que Ron demanda : 

« - Et toi ? ta soirée ? 

- Un peu moins mouvementée, mais très agréable tout de même… Cho et moi nous sommes embrassés. 

- Super ! Je suis ravi pour toi ! En plus, Cho Chang est une des plus jolies filles de l'école ! 

- Oui…La plus jolie ! 

- Ah ça, c'est ton avis personnel ! » 

Les deux amis se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Puis, Ron se leva et dit : 

« - Je vais aller prendre une douche, et rejoindre Mione dans la Grande Salle ensuite. » 

Il réfléchit une seconde et ajouta : 

« - Non, je vais aller prendre une douche, en donner une glacée à Ginny dans l'espoir de calmer ses ardeurs, et ensuite, j'irais rejoindre Mione… On se voit en bas ! » 

Harry acquiesça en riant et descendit jusqu'à la salle commune. Il trouva Hermione, fraîche comme une rose dans une cape de laine, qui discutait avec Ginny (enfin rhabillée et propre elle aussi). Elle vint embrasser Harry sur la joue et lui dit : 

« - Tu m'accompagnes à la Grande Salle ? 

- Bien sûr ! » 

Harry prit le bras de sa meilleure amie et avant de sortir, il lança à Ginny : 

« - Au fait Gin', ton frère te cherche pour te donner une douche froide ! » 

La jeune fille rousse partit à rire et répondit : 

« - Qu'il essaye un peu pour voir ! Maintenant, je peux tout aussi bien le faire chanter que lui ! » 

**************** 

Hermione resta silencieuse pendant une bonne partie du trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Ce ne fut qu'arrivés en bas du labyrinthe d'escaliers mouvants qu'elle demanda : 

« - Alors… Avec Cho ? 

- Alors je suis heureux de t'annoncer ma chère Mione, que Cho et moi sortons ensemble. 

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi Harry ! C'est vrai, Ron et moi avons beaucoup discuté hier – bien sûr, nous n'avons pas non plus fait que ça… - et on avait très peur que ça ne marche pas entre Cho et toi, on s'en serait voulu de sortir ensemble alors que tu serais resté seul… 

- Et bien tu vois, tu n'as plus de souci à te faire ! Harry Potter et sa légendaire cicatrice ne sont désormais plus seuls au monde ! » 

A cet instant, Harry vit Cho qui l'attendait, assise sur le muret de pierre en face de la Grande Salle. Elle se leva et vint à eux en souriant. Harry lâcha le bras d'Hermione et serra sa petite amie contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent gentiment, puis Cho dit, en souriant à Hermione : 

« - Bonjour Hermione ! 

- Salut Cho ! » 

Elles se sourirent et Cho dit à Harry : 

« - Crois-tu qu'ils nous laisseront manger à la même table ? 

- Oh ! Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas la première fois que j'enfreins des règles de l'école ! « 

Il prit la main de Cho et l'entraîna à la table des Gryffondor où Les jumeaux Weasley et les frères Crivey déjeunaient. 

Hermione s'assit en face de Cho et fut bientôt rejointe par Ron, tout rouge d'embarras de devoir embrasser sa petite amie devant tout le monde, puis Ginny et Lee arrivèrent, bientôt suivis de Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Neville et Parvati. 

Tous discutèrent joyeusement de la soirée de la veille. Hermione et Harry furent les seuls à remarquer qu'à la table des professeurs, leurs maîtres de Potion et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal manquaient… 

****************** 

Il était près de midi lorsque, fatiguée d'essayer de réveiller sa petite maîtresse, Miss Kittie décida de s'attaquer à l'étrange intrus aux longs cheveux noirs et propres contre qui elle dormait. Elle alla se frotter contre le torse tiède de l'homme qui sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. 

Bingo !Pensa le minou. Il est peut-être bizarre, mais au moins, il se réveille vite. Cet humain est la solution à mes fringales matinales ! 

Elle vint se frotter en miaulant doucement contre la joue de l'homme qui d'une main l'attrapa et… la déposa par terre avec demande expresse de ne pas réveiller sa maîtresse. 

Bon, personne n'est parfait… miaula Miss Kittie de mauvaise grâce, en se rabattant sur son nouvel ami Padfoot qui dormait dans le bureau… 

Le professeur Rogue, une fois débarrassé de la boule de poile affamée, concentra son attention sur la jeune femme qui dormait près de lui. Elle était tournée vers la fenêtre, de sorte qu'il ne voyait que son dos mince, et blanc. Il caressa sa colonne vertébrale en la frôlant juste, et s'approchant de son oreille, il murmura : 

« - Bonjour Mademoiselle Rosenberg… » 

Willow frissonna au contact doux et velouté de la main sur son dos, elle murmura d'une voix ensommeillée : 

« - Bonjour… » 

Elle se retourna pour faire face au professeur Rogue qui lui adressa un sourire (si ! Je vous jure ! ) Et caressa de ses doigts son visage encore endormi et pâle. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire avant de murmurer entre ses dents : 

« - Mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait… 

- Techniquement, on appelle ça «accomplir l'acte charnel », mais je préfère de loin… 

- Je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé et comment ça s'appelle, Merci ! …Ca vous arrive de prendre les choses au second degrés ? » 

Ronchonna Willow en appuyant son dos contre le rebord du lit. 

« - Rarement. 

- C'est bien ce que je me disais… » 

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire (bon, OK, mon Rogue est totalement OOC, mais que voulez-vous, l'amour rend aveugle ! ). Doucement, il l'attira à lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle vint poser sa tête sur son torse nu et il murmura, alors que sa main caressait ses longs cheveux d'or et de feu : 

« - Merci … 

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi…Sev'… » 

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans bouger, à savourer leur bonheur retrouvé. Oui, ils s'aimaient, n'en déplaise au monde entier. Et peu importe si cela devait changer une fois de plus leur vie, puisque de toute façon, cela la changerait en mieux… 

Sev'… elle l'avait appelé Sev'… c'était si inattendu, si soudain, si merveilleux ! Il murmura le prénom de la jeune femme qui avait fermé les yeux et qui souriait, contre lui : 

« - Willow… 

Tiens, songea-t-elle, mon prénom paraît moins étrange à côté du sien… Et plus joli quand c'est lui qui le prononce de sa voix profonde et mystérieuse. 

Elle caressait son bras quand elle effleura une aspérité, au niveau de son avant-bras. Il faillit hurler de douleur lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la marque des ténèbres. Willow, elle aussi, ressentit comme une immense vague de froid qui lui traversa le corps. Elle retira ses doigts avec violence. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, surpris, apeurés. Il avait un mal fou à ne pas hurler de douleur…Elle murmura, alors qu'elle soulevait le drap pour contempler la marque d'un noir de jais : 

« - Est-ce que… c'est moi qui l'ai réveillée ? 

- Non… cela fait presque un an qu'elle est douloureuse et noire. Ce n'est pas toi. 

- Mais… elle a réagit quand je l'ai touchée… 

- Ce n'est rien je te dis. » 

Ce n'était pas rien, elle le voyait bien dans ses yeux. Elle répondit faiblement au sourire d'encouragement qu'il lui adressait et, approchant son visage de la marque, elle y déposa ses lèvres humides. Rogue dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas la repousser violemment. Ses longs doigts se crispèrent sur le lit, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes de douleur, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Lorsque Willow se détacha de lui, il émit un soupir de soulagement et murmura : 

« - Tu vois… ce n'est rien. » 

Elle lui sourit et lui offrit ses lèvres pour toute réponse. 

Ils restèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans la chambre de Willow et ce ne fut que vers 17heures que la faim les fit se lever. Severus était en train d'enfiler son pantalon lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence du «chien ». Bizarrement, cette charmante petite bête lui disait quelque chose. Il dit à Willow qui enfilait un gros pull : 

« - C'est étrange, je ne savais pas que tu avais un… BLACK ! ! ! » 

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hurler… ni de faire un immense bond en se rendant compte qu'effectivement, ce chien pouvait lui rappeler quelque chose puisqu'il s'agissait de son pire ennemi d'enfance… 

Willow s'approcha de lui et murmura : 

« - C'est Sirius Black… il est ici sur ordre de Dumbledore, en mission officielle pour Poudlard. » 

Il bégaya, sans quitter des yeux le gros chien noir : 

« - Tu…tu veux dire que ce…chien…a passé la nuit avec nous ? » 

Elle acquiesça, un petit sourire d'excuse aux lèvres. 

« - Tu veux dire qu'il a été là TOUTE la nuit ? » 

Encore un hochement de tête et sourire d'excuse. 

« - Dans le bureau…il m'avait promis d'y rester… il n'a pas dû voir grand chose…» 

Le professeur de Potion, toujours fixé sur le chien, avait reculé de trois pas. Il dit d'une voix à peine audible : 

« - OH – MON – DIEU ! » 

Sentant que la situation allait s'envenimer, l'animagus reprit bien vite forme humaine. Il tendit une main chaleureuse à Rogue qui siffla : 

« - Ne me touche pas… 

- Allons Severus, ce n'est pas la mer à boire… j'ai vu pire ! 

- …Il faut que je sorte d'ici… » 

L'homme enfila sa chemise, attrapa sa cape froissée et au moment ou il sortait, Willow lui courut après, non sans avoir jeté au préalable un regard noir à l'animagus qui se re - transforma en chien illico et alla rejoindre Miss Kittie dans son grand panier. 

La jeune fille attrapa le bras du professeur de potion, et le força à se retourner. Elle dit doucement : 

« - Je suis désolée… Vraiment, pardonne-moi, je ne savais pas que vous vous détestiez tant… Je croyais à une vieille querelle d'enfants… et puis, il avait juré de se faire tout petit et de dormir dans le bureau… » 

Elle serrait son bras avec force. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il dit doucement, posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : 

« - Viens, allons faire un tour. » 

Ils marchèrent bras dessus, bras dessous jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Là un petit banc de pierre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu les attendait. Ils s'y assirent et restèrent un long moment en silence. 

Ce fut Rogue qui parla le premier : 

« - Tu sais… ce qui s'est passé hier… cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis… 

- …Belle lurette… » elle lui sourit et ajouta 

- Moi non plus… 

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire Willow, c'est que…enfin que… je… 

- Si tu n'y arrives pas, n'essayes pas. Ca viendra un jour. Je ne suis pas pressée. 

- Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de me couper toutes les 3secondes, je pourrais en placer une et arriver à dire ce que j'ai à te dire. 

- …Excuse-moi… Je me tais ! 

- Voilà… je crois que ce qui s'est passé hier… n'était pas complètement dû au fait que nous avions bu… Et j'aimerais qu'on essaye de se revoir pour voir si… si sans vin ni bulles on peut faire quelque chose de nous deux… 

- Wow… Tout ça pour m'inviter ce soir… et bien on peut dire que tu y vas par quatre chemins toi ! » 

Dit-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Elle ajouta, après un instant : 

« - Oui, je veux bien essayer de faire quelque chose de moi… avec toi. » 

Il sourit. Elle se releva un peu et, plongeant son regard dans le sien, demanda : 

« - Tu m'en veux pour Sirius Black ? 

- … Bien sûr que non, c'est à cet imbécile que j'en veux ! » 

Il se tut un instant pour l'embrasser tendrement, alors que plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor, venus faire des boules de neige, assistaient, ahuris, à cette scène surnaturelle. 

Ils ne semblaient même pas les voir. Colin Crivey en profita pour s'approcher le plus possible avec son appareil photo… 

Serrant fort la jeune femme contre lui, il murmura à son oreille 

« - Puis-je te demander une petite faveur ? 

- Tout ce que tu veux… 

- A l'avenir, j'aimerais qu'on essaye de faire quelque chose de nous deux… Dans MES appartements… » 

Elle sourit et, appuyant son front contre le sien, dit avec chaleur : 

« - Aucun problème Sev'… » 

Il allait l'embrasser quand un flash crépita dans l'air figé de cette fin d'après-midi d'hiver. Sans même se quitter des yeux, les amoureux crièrent : 

« - Crivey ! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! » 

Et Rogue d'ajouter : 

« - Et je confisque cet appareil ! » 

L'amour était dans l'air, tout était parfait, jusqu'à la marque des ténèbres qui, comme elle s'était violemment éveiller ce matin, semblait s'être endormie. 

Aussi brusquement… 

A suivre… 


	15. Bloody William

Réponses aux revieweurs :

Bon, je sais ce que vous allez dire : Chuis vachement late en r'tard ! va falloir vous y habituer, il paraît que ça se soigne pas…

Link9 : Kikou ! mais si, bien sûr que je me souviens de toi et de ta fic délirante sur HP lol ! En effet, la couille dans le potage arrive en direct live à la fin de ce chapitre. Je te savais visionnaire, mais à ce point, tu m'épates ! Bisous, et j'espère que la sale habitude de se saouler en attendant la suite d'une fanfiction t'a passé, sinon ma pauvre, c'est plus un taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang qu'il faut faire, mais un taux de sang dans l'alcool qui coule dans tes veines LOL. Bizzz !

Lunenoire : Ouf ! 14reviews à toi toute seule, ça m'était jamais arrivé, je suis touchée !

Je te fais 14 énormes bisous, accompagnés de 14 gigantesques merci ! Tes commentaires ne m'ont pas gênée, au contraire, si tout le monde pouvait prendre le temps de reviewer patiemment chaque chapitre, ce serait l'extase ! 

Bon, ben encore navrée du retard, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bye !

Lily la tigresse : Merci pour le filon, maintenant j'accepte aussi les reviews anonymes lol. Je m'en vais lire ton crossover, perso, j'adore ça et je trouve qu'il n'en existe pas beaucoup en français. Fanficteuse, fanficteurs, à vos claviers, il faut que ça change ! Bisous

Tangerinedream : Oulà, que de compliments dans une seule review lol, j'ai les chevilles qui enflent ! Ben un grand merci pour toutes ces gentilles choses, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Et pour la relation Willow/Severus, ben j'ai tout simplement mit mes deux idoles ensembles, mais c'est pas pour autant que j'aimais pas Tara, j'ai mis trois semaine à me remettre de sa mort lol (je sais, je suis lente à beaucoup de chose, en voici une preuve lol. Bye bye

Lywen : Ben, c'est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais puisque tu en parles, j'ai une petite révélation à te faire : il ne reste plus que 2 ou 3 chapitres avant la fin d'après mon plan d'écriture, et tu ne risques pas de t'embêter lol. Pour Willow et Sev', ce sont mes chouchous, il fallait que je les réunissent au moins une fois lol. Bises

Lune d'argent : Ben, Moldue pour moi ça veut dire quelqu'un qui n'est pas sorcier. Mais du point de vue de la magie, c'est vrai que c'est pas non plus une vraie moldue puisqu'elle a des pouvoirs… bref, j'ai fait une coquille, autant pour moi ! Pour Severus, Je suis complètement d'acccccccord lol. Bisous 

Ellyah Mystical : Chalut toi ! ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'on se voit plus sur le net… t passée où ? séquestrée par tes profs ? En parlant de ça, j'ai tenté une approche de mon Snape « couleur locale », ben ça pas mal fonctionné, maintenant on se dit bonjour lol. Allez, à très très bientôt ma Miss Mortadelle que j'adore,  bisous de ton Harryett à qui tu manques…

Whippet : voilà, voilà ! le chapitre 15 tant attendu est arrivé, mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit lol. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. En tout cas mille merci pour avoir reviewer. Bisous !

Golden-Loulou, the only one: Just pour te dire que les dialogues de la fin sont pour toi, tu vas comprendre lol. For you, with all my affection and friendship. From Jackie Sparrow alias Golden-Chouchou the only one, with Love!

Chapitre 15 : Bloody William

****

Aucun événement majeur ne vint perturber le mois froid et neigeux qui suivit, sauf peut-être l'écrasante victoire  ( 250 à 50) des Serpentard contre les Gryffondor, le premier janvier, ce qui valut leur première dispute  aux professeurs de Potions et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

En effet, cette dernière fut outrée du jeu violent et totalement anti- fair play  des Serpentard et ne se gêna pas de faire remarquer à un Rogue tout jovial que si Malefoy n'avait pas envoyé un cognard dans le ventre de Potter,  désarçonné Katie Bells, ni envoyé un coup de pied vicieux dans le ventre de Ginny Weasley, sans doute  Gryffondor aurait-elle gagné le match. Furieux et blessé dans son amour propre, Rogue répliqua sèchement que n'étant pas assez blasée concernant les règles de ce jeu et ne l'ayant jamais pratiqué puisque _chez elle_, cela n'exsistait pas, il se passerait bien de son avis de soi- disant experte que Potter était toujours au milieu et qu'il n'avait qu'à se pousser un peu, que le balai de Miss Bells l'avait lui-même désarçonnée alors que Malefoy n'était juste là que par un pur hasard, et que Ginny Weasley, voulant tout faire comme son Dieu Potter, était elle aussi toujours au milieu.

Choquée par le manque évident de mauvaise foi de Rogue, et piquée à vif dans son honneur de Sorcière Moldue, Willow lui lança sur un ton cynique et faussement désolé qu'effectivement, elle n'était qu'une pauvre ignarde en matière de sorcellerie et qu'elle s'excusait platement de lui imposer sa présence offensante de simple moldue. Que donc elle allait le laisser aller rejoindre ses amis les sorciers véritables pendant qu'elle, pauvre ignorante, irait demander à Potter un cours de Quidditch pour sa culture, histoire qu'elle sache, lors du prochain match, qu'il est autorisé d'envoyer un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un adversaire, uniquement parce qu'il gêne.

Il répliqua plus doucement que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire  et qu'elle prenait tout mal.

Elle faillit lui sauter à la gorge mais se contenta de dire un peu fort que sa basse naissance moldue ne l'avait pas gêné pour coucher avec elle. 

Et même trouver ça bien.

Il faillit en avaler sa langue. Elle tourna les talons et disparut.

Il fallut bien une semaine pour qu'ils finissent  par se réconcilier, pour la plus grande joie des élèves qui ne supportaient plus les humeurs massacrantes de leurs deux professeurs. 

Un suffisait amplement…

L'histoire cependant de dit pas comment ils se réconcilièrent.

Avec un peu d'imagination, on trouve…

Bref, ce petit événement mis à part, Janvier  passa froidement mais sûrement, sans trace de problème apparent.

Cependant, un problème apparent – puisque doté d'une paire de canines acérées et d'une luminescente chevelure platine – apparut le 12 février au matin, sous la forme anodine d'un panneau informateur placé à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. On pouvait y lire :

Le professeur Rosenberg 

_Informe ses élèves de 5ème année que le cours _

_de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_

_du jeudi 13 février, initialement prévu à 14heures_

_Aura lieu dans la même salle à 22heures précises._

Aucune note explicative n'accompagnait le mot, et pourtant maintes fois questionnée par les élèves, Willow ne donna pas plus amples informations. Pas même à Rogue qui, à l'approche du 14 février, semblait en proie à une jalousie maladive décuplée.

Seul Dumbledore semblait avoir été mis dans la confidence, et à en juger par ses petits clins d'œil pétillants au professeur Rosenberg, les élèves conclurent qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue ruminait dans son coin…

****************

La jeune fille était dans son bain, il était 20h30 environ. Severus, toujours aussi renfrogné,  l'avait laissée une demi-heure auparavant sans avoir pu tirer la moindre information concernant ce cours nocturne. Finalement, agacée par sa persistance à vouloir tout savoir, elle l'invita à venir participer à ce cours. S'il était bien sage, elle le laisserait même répondre à quelques questions…

Il refusa, bien entendu, et partit. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, il demanda doucement :

« - Es-tu libre vendredi soir ?

- Oui.

- Ça… ça me ferait plaisir si tu venais me rejoindre dans mes appartements vers 19heures 30.

- D'accord… 

- Bon, et bien à demain alors. Bon cours.

- Merci Sev', passe une bonne soirée. »

Alors qu'elle s'assoupissait dans l'eau brûlante – Sirius était sorti faire sa ronde de nuit en compagnie de Miss Kittie et Pattenrond qui était tout heureux de retrouver son grand pote Padfoot – un grand bruit la fit sursauter, suivit d'un grognement bestial et  d'une voix à priori sensiblement énervée :

« - Et merde… mon manteau est plein de suie ! on n'a pas idée d'installer une porte d'entrée dans une cheminée ! »

Spike…

Il était en avance. 

« - Hey, Red, tu es là ?

- Donne-moi une minute Spike… »

Il lui donna exactement 3secondes avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Heureusement elle avait déjà enfilé ses vêtements à l'aide d'un sort fort utile qu'elle  maîtrisait parfaitement depuis peu étant donnée la très mauvaise habitude qu'avait Sirius Black d'entrer dans un lieu sans jamais frapper.

« - J'ai dit une minute ! 

- Oh, tu sais, je suis un vampire. Avec l'éternité devant moi, je ne maîtrise plus très bien les données temporelles… » Dit-il avec un large sourire.

- C'est ça, fiche toi de moi…

- Mais… pas du tout Canard. »

La jeune femme inspira un grand coup et, ajustant sa robe dit sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique :

« - Bon. Je te préviens Spike, tu es ici pour illustrer un cours, pas pour faire l'imbécile. Si tu penses que c'est au-dessus de tes forces de rester tranquille deux petites heures, tu peux encore faire marche arrière. 

- Et manquer le mondialement connu cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal du professeur Rosenberg ?! tu plaisantes j'espère !

-  Non, justement…

- Je te jure Canard, que je serais doux et docile comme un agneau.

- Mouais… 

- Crois-moi, je te le promets sur MON honneur.

- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur Spike. Tu n'as aucun honneur. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire condescendant et sortit de la salle de bain pour préparer ses affaires de cours. Il la suivit en ruminant. 

S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il vit la fameuse photographie confisquée à Colin Crivey le lendemain du bal de Noël. Il s'exclama en prenant le cadre :

« - Hey ! mais tu as changer de bord à nouveau ! c'est fantastique ! »

Willow se retourna violemment et  dit entre ses dents :

« - Tu devrais le hurler un peu plus fort Spike… je crois que l'aile sud du château n'a pas entendu. »

Il ne prêta pas attention à la remarque de la jeune femme et dit, une expression de dégoût sur le visage :

« - Qu'est ce que c'est que ce gel qu'il met, ton bellâtre ? on dirait de l'huile de friture. »

Elle lui arracha la photo des mains et le foudroya du regard :

« - Bon, si tu pouvais arrêter de toucher à tout, tu serais sympa. Parle-moi plutôt de Sunnydale va, ça t'occupera.

- Comme tu veux. Et bien, tout va très bien là-bas, la demi-portion a eu du mal à te voir partir mais maintenant, elle va mieux. Elle a un petit ami, une horreur si tu veux mon avis…tu ne veux pas mon avis ?

- Pas vraiment.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Sinon, ton Xander n'a pas changé, toujours…égal à lui-même. Il vit chez Buffy et Dawn depuis que la démone l'a plaqué. 

- Et Buffy ?

- Elle travaille au lycée de Sunnydale. Elle va bien. »

Il prit une grande inspiration et lâcha :

« - elle a un nouveau petit ami.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Un certain…Josh. »

Willow vit une lueur de tristesse passer dans les yeux luminescents du vampire. Elle demanda doucement :   

« - Et Tara… est ce que quelqu'un s'occupe de…de sa tombe ?

- Oui. La demi-portion va la voir tous les week-end. Elle met une poignée de petits cailloux à chaque fois, un de la part de chacun…

- C'est bien… __

- Oui… »

Ils restèrent ainsi à parler près d'une heure. Même si cela lui était dur de ressasser ces souvenirs, Willow se sentit comme étrangère à cette petite vie qui un an plus tôt aurait été impossible à abandonner.

La réalité était égoïste, mais elle était bien là : Willow n'appartenait plus à ce monde maintenant.

Elle était professeur au collège de Poudlard, et plus la petite jeune fille sage et timide de Sunnydale…

Au bout d'une heure,  ils se rendirent en cours. Les élèves étaient déjà rentrés et chahutaient bruyamment. Avant d'entrer, Willow demanda au vampire, d'un ton suppliant :

«- Je t'en supplie, évite de me ridiculiser.

- Vous savez bien que je n'oserais pas , Oh professeur, mon professeur… »

Dit il, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

« -Au fait, comment dois-je t'appeler ? Prof' ?

- Un peu comme tu veux Simplet… mais essaye d'éviter Canard. »

Elle lui adressa un regard glacial et pénétra dans la salle. Spike la suivit en demandant :

« - Pourquoi tu m'as appelé Simplet ? »

elle ne lui répondit pas et dit, une fois que le silence s'installa dans la salle :

« - Bonsoir à tous. Je vous présente William le Sanglant, dit Spike. Un des 5 vampires les plus fameux de ce monde. J'ai différer ce cours pour que Monsieur le Sanglant ne soit pas trop incommodé par la lumière du jour. »

Spike, étrangement rouge, se contenta de faire un petit sourire forcé et de dire entre ses canines :

« - 'soir. »

Willow dit :

« - Bien, commençons. Monsieur Finnigan, retirez et rangez ce stupide bonnet de nuit avant que je ne vous fasse apparaître la grenouillère rose qui va avec… Bien, alors, qui dans cette classe peut me dire qui sont les 4 autres vampires les plus connus ? Oui, Monsieur Potter ?

- Le comte Dracula Professeur ?

- Oui, bien, en effet. C'est le plus connu de tous. Il possède de grands pouvoir de télékinésie et de transfiguration et c'est le plus vieux vampire encore là à ce jour. Un autre ? Monsieur Malofy, peut-être nous feriez vous l'honneur de répondre à cette question ?

- Lestat et Louis Madame.

- Bien. Pour une fois que vous ne répondez pas à côté. » elle lui adressa un sourire narquois auquel il répondit par une grimace.

- Un autre ? »

Une seule main se leva : celle d'Hermione Granger.

« - Mademoiselle Granger ?

- Je crois qu'il s'agit d'Angelus Professeur.

- Tout à fait. C'est bien cela. Et, est ce que quelqu'un peut me dire la particularité d'Angelus ?… Miss Granger ?

- Ce vampire a une âme que des sorciers tziganes lui ont infligée, pour venger une jeune fille de leur clan qu'il avait torturée et tuée. Il l'a perdu voilà 5 ans, puis retrouvé un an plus tard. Sans son âme, il s'appelle Angelus est et un véritable tueur, mais lorsqu'il est sous l'emprise de la magie tzigane, il ne peut faire le mal sans ressentir violemment les conséquences de ses actes. Il est aussi connu pour avoir eu une liaison avec la tueuse de vampire Buffy Summers. 

- Très bien… 10 points pour Gryffondor. »

La jeune fille sourit à son professeur qui enchaîna ::

« - Bien, prenez vos parchemins et notez les particularités de chacun de ces 4 vampires. Je laisserai ensuite la parole à Spike pour qu'il fasse l'éloge de sa personne. »

…

Les deux heures de cours s'écoulèrent à la vitesse de la lumière, sans incident ni gaffe spikesque… Malfoy tomba en profonde admiration devant Spike et ce dernier se prit d'une affection profonde pour le jeune homme.

A la fin du cours, les élèves rentrèrent se coucher, fatigués mais heureux de ce cours pas comme les autres. Spike, une fois la foule des élèves dissipée, dit d'une voix pleine d'entrain :

« - Mon Dieu, j'adore ce blondinet !

- Tu es désespérant Spike…

- Il faut que je fasse des recherches, je suis sûre que nous sommes cousins éloignés… Tu ne trouves pas que la ressemblance est frappante ?

- Si… vous êtes tous les deux aussi fatigants… »

Le vampire lui adressa un sourire angélique et demanda :

« - Alors Canard, comment j'étais ? »

C'est ce moment précis que choisit le professeur Rogue pour entrer dans la salle de classe. Il se glaça sur place en voyant Willow avec un grand blond souriant de toutes ses dents. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et siffla :

« - Je vous dérange ? »

Willow sursauta et, voyant l'expression du visage du professeur de potions, dit avec un petit sourire :

« - Pas du tout Sev'. Justement, Spike me disait au revoir. 

- Spike ? Votre nom ne me dit rien

-  Oh… Je suis un ami de Willow. De Sunnydale. Elle a dû vous parler de moi.

- Pas que je m'en souvienne. » Willow déglutit et dit :

- C'est un vampire. Je lui ai demandé de venir illustrer mon cours.

- Je vois… »

Sentant qu'il était de trop, Spike dit d'une petite voix :

« - Bon, et bien, je vais vous laisser. Ma…femme m'attend ! »

Il sourit à Willow et sortant, passa près de Rogue en disant :

« - Elle a horreur quand je rentre tard. Je file ! »

Willow eut un petit sourire en coin. Sacré Spike.

Mais à en croire par le visage livide et décomposé de son amant, il n'avait pas apprécié la blague. Elle dit doucement :

« - Est-ce que ça va ?

- Qui c'était ?!» aboya-t-il

- Je viens de te le dire. Spike est seulement un ami.

- Un ami qui t'appelle mon Canard ? tu te moques de moi ? »

La jeune femme sentit son amour propre s'enflammer. Elle dit d'un ton froid :

« - Oui, et alors ? il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, puisque celui qui devrait m'appeler comme ça ne le fait pas.

- Tu es blessante là !

- Non, réaliste.

- Oh… excuse-moi mon petit sucre d'orge de ne pas te donner de surnoms ridicules que tout le monde pourrait entendre pour bien se fendre la poire et se moquer.

- Si tu n'es pas assez mature pour ne plus y faire attention, je me demande ce que nous faisons ensemble.

- Je me demande aussi figure toi ma petite marmite orangée.

- Tu es vraiment un gamin !

- Tu as raison, je suis trop immature pour ta sérénissime personne. Cours vite rejoindre ton étalon, je suis sûr qu'il saura te comprendre et qu'il prendra bien soin de toi, poupée !

Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'achever à coup de poings.  

« - Ecoute Severus, si tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour voir qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, que je t'aime et que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un stupide vampire qui drague tout ce qui passe,  alors tu ferais mieux de te trouver une sorcière avec un nez crochu et plein de verrues. Histoire d'être sûr qu'elle n'ira pas voir ailleurs. »

Elle lui lança la craie qu'elle avait dans la main en pleine figure et partit en sifflant :

« - Bonne soirée, professeur Rogue ! »

Il resta un instant hébété avant de courir derrière elle. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à faire volte face.

« - Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

- en gros, que tu es un gros macho sexiste et jaloux et que j'en ai marre de tes scènes de…

- Non ! pas ça ! tu viens de me dire que tu…m'aimais ??

- …J'ai dit ça ?

- …tu as dit ça.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Si, tu l'as dit.

- Non !

- Si…

- Non.

- Si !

- Non non non et non.

- Si si si et si.

- Nnnnnnnnon !

- Ssssssssssssssssssi

- Non je… bon, ok, ça va, je l'ai dit et après ?

- Tu le pensais ?

- …oui, comme tout ce que j'ai dit ensuite, à savoir que tu es un gros jaloux et que je ne supporte pas quand tu fais le macho et… »

Il la coupa en l'attirant violemment à lui pour l'embrasser. Au début elle voulut lui résister mais le doux parfum de son corps l'en dissuada.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés plusieurs minutes, dans la pénombre, en silence, avant que Rogue ne murmure gentiment à l'oreille de la jeune femme :

« - Et je t'aime encore plus.

- Je crois pas non. C'est moi.

- Si je te le dis, c'est que je le sais.

- Et depuis quand tu détiens la flamme de la vérité.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! j'ai dit que j'avais raison pour cette fois.

- Tu veux toujours avoir raison tu sais ?!

- Tu rigoles, c'est toi. Même quand tu as tort, tu as raison.

- Alors là ! je te trouve gonflé !

- Tu vois, même quand tu as tort, tu as raison.

- Sev' arrête, je crois que je vais encore m'énerver.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche.

- Tu veux ma main sur la figure ?

- Non

- Si…

- Puisque je te dis que… »

A cet instant, Une violente douleur paralysa le bras du professeur Rogue, et la bague de la jeune femme devint brûlante, à la limite du supportable…un bruit de pas précipités les mirent d'accord au moins sur le fait qu'ils devraient se taire. Ils allumèrent leurs baguettes pour tomber nez à nez sur :

« - Monsieur Potter… Mademoiselle Chang, croyez vous que c'est bien l'endroit et le moment pour…ça ? »

Les deux jeunes gens bafouillèrent de plates excuses. Rogue, grand seigneur, se contenta de dire :

« - Vous avez deux minutes pour regagner vos dortoirs respectifs. Filez avant que je ne change d'avis et vous enlève définitivement l'envie de faire des cochonneries dans les couloirs de cette école. »

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et déguerpirent chacun de leur côté sans même un au revoir. La douleur, des deux côté, sembla se calmer. Un éclair furtif de douleur, puis, plus rien.

Willow se pencha vers le professeur de potion et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres :

« - maintenant je sais pourquoi tu es professeur. Aucun rapport avec l'amour pour les potions.

- Ah bon ? et bien éclaire ma lanterne mon petit canard en sucre.

- C'est le seul métier au monde où tu peux avoir le dernier mot…

- Pas du tout, tu te trompes mon petit crapaud-citrouille !

- Je ne crois pas non…

- Oh que si !

- Oh que non !

- Tu me cherches ma sorcière bien-aimée?

- Non, je te trouve !

- Pas encore ma dragée surprise à la fleur d'oranger…

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr.

- Tu vois, toujours raison même quand tu as tort. 

- Je n'ai pas tort.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si…

- Non… 

- Puisque je te le dis ! »

Avant qu'il n'ai pu amorcer une réponse, elle avait capturé sa bouche dans un baiser brûlant. 

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce qu'ils verrouillèrent de concert, et s'effondrèrent sur le sol froid. La dernière chose qu'ils murmurèrent fut :

« - et arrête de m'appeler par ces surnoms stupides !

- Compte sur moi ma p'tite Louloute adorée. »

La château redevint silencieux, un sort d'anti-bruit ayant été prononcé sur la vieille salle de classe désaffectée.

Puis, une ombre vêtue d'une cape au capuchon pointu rabattu sur son visage sortit de derrière une colonne de marbre. Elle rejoignit sans un bruit l'orée de la forêt interdite. Là, l'ombre chuchota :

« -Me voilà, maître. »

L'espace d'un instant il ne se passa rien, puis, sur l 'écorce de l'arbre le plus proche, deux fines fentes verticales et en dessous, une plus large, et horizontale, apparurent.

Puis, l'arbre se mit à chuchoter, d'une voix glaciale et horriblement sifflante :

« - Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Chang… Avez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé ?

- Oui maître. » elle lui tendit une sorte de parchemin qui aurait pu être une carte, mais qui semblait vierge de toute écriture et de tout dessin. La jeune fille ajouta, un fin sourire aux lèvres, et les yeux brillants :

-  Votre victoire est imminente. »

Alors, dans un étrange grincement, l'arbre se mit à trembler de toutes ses feuilles, en émettant un sifflement strident.

Le Mangemort Cho Chang  comprit que son maître riait…


	16. Le début de la fin

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, Et oui, je suis toujours vivante après tout ce temps…

Voici ENFIN la suite, avec mille milliards d'excuses, et mille milliards de merci à vos reviews. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!

Je tiens à préciser que je ne me la joue pas à la Rowling lol.

Petite note : J'ai anglicisé le nom de Rogue en cours de route, vous trouverez maintenant Snape à la place.

Chapitre 16 : Le début de la fin.

Ce fut une fulgurante douleur au bras gauche qui réveilla la jeune sorcière en sursaut.

Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de s'habituer à la semi obscurité de la chambre de Severus et de reprendre ses pensées là où elle les avait laissées la veille.

Le sorcier à côté d'elle, semblait profondément endormi elle se redressa sur le lit et observa nerveusement sa main gauche qui palpitait de souffrance  et dont chaque mouvement se révélait atrocement douloureux.

Elle remarqua avec stupeur que l'Anneau de Renaissance était à vif, brillant de chaleur et comme rougi par la colère. Il irradiait le bras tout entier de la jeune femme qui, ne voulant pas éveiller le professeur de Potions, se leva sur la pointe des pieds, enfila une longue robe de chambre et se glissa sans bruit dans le bureau.

Il était impensable de retirer l'anneau, et pourtant, au moindre tremblement de sa main, un mal sournois la prenait à la gorge et la faisait vaciller.

Alors, résolue à supporter la douleur coûte que coûte, elle enveloppa ses doigts meurtris dans une serviette imbibée d'eau fraîche.

La priorité n'était pas la douleur en elle-même, mais sa cause.

La jeune sorcière se dirigea vers la bibliothèque personnelle de son amant et commença à chercher une réponse parmi les ouvrages anciens et poussiéreux.

Un épais livre noir à la reliure délicatement décorée d'argent attira son attention de par sa propreté relative par rapport aux autres.

Elle le prit et, s'asseyant sur le rebord du bureau, le contempla longuement :

_Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire_

Nouvelle édition 

Puis, quand elle se décida à l'ouvrir, elle remarqua qu'une feuille était glissée entre deux pages.

Une lettre plus précisément.

D'abord, elle n'attira pas son attention, puisque ses yeux étaient rivés sur le titre de la page 235 du livre :

_Les plus grands Mages  Noirs de notre ère :_

_Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom_

_Et_

_La Noire Princesse des Enfers._

Willow ne fit que survoler le chapitre concernant Voldemort sachant qu'elle n'y trouverait rien de plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà, mais son regard chercha anxieusement celui sur la Princesse des Enfers.

Il était fort court :

_On ne sait quasiment rien de cette nouvelle entité maléfique, le cas ayant été confié au département des Mystères._

_Les seules fuites concernant cette mystérieuse menace nous apprennent qu'il s'agit d'une jeune sorcière américaine, originaire de Sunnydale et dont on ignore le nom, qui aurait défié Osiris lui-même et dont la colère et la peine suite à la mort douloureuse d'une proche aurait déclenché le processus d'absorption de toutes les formes de magie noire existantes._

_Selon un communiqué d'un membre de l'Ordre de Salem rattaché au Ministère de la Magie et chargé de la surveillance de la sorcière, celle-ci  est sous contrôle et sa magie est canalisée._

A l'heure où ces pages sont écrites, l'on ignore encore comment LA Magie incarnée peut être sous le contrôle de quelque chose, et malgré l'assurance officielle qu'il n'y a pas de souci à se faire, beaucoup vivent dans la crainte d'une alliance maléfique et surpuissante du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec la Princesse des Enfers.

_Mais ce que l'on sait aussi, c'est que cette sorcière est à ce jour, la seule entité magique capable de vaincre définitivement Vous-Savez-Qui._

_C'est partagés entre la terreur d'un règne du mal et l'espoir d'une délivrance que nous terminons cet article._

_…_

_Les mises à jour se feront automatiquement à chaque fois que de nouvelles informations nous parviendront._

La jeune sorcière frissonna.

Elle était sous contrôle…

Levant brusquement la main gauche pour essuyer une larme, un éclair de douleur lui rappela la présence asservissante de l'anneau ( Frodo, reviens ici tout de suite !)

Elle grimaça de douleur et porta son attention sur la lettre soigneusement pliée qui avait servi de marque page.

L'ouvrant d'une main tremblante, elle la lut :

_Monsieur Snape,_

_Mon très cher ami Albus m'a fait l'éloge de votre dévotion et de votre courage bien des fois et c'est avec un grand respect que je m'adresse à vous pour vous confier une des tâches les plus difficiles qui m'aient jamais été demandées d'accomplir._

_Le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Willow Rosenberg, est ici dans le but secret de protéger le jeune Harry Potter de la menace grandissante du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle possède un pouvoir sans limite capable de détruire pour toujours Vous-Savez-Qui, mais aussi capable du pire. C'est un pouvoir extrêmement ancien qui l'anime, la source primaire de la Magie, qui fut créée avant  même les concepts de bien et de mal. On parlera de La Magie. Mais, comme vous devez commencez à le comprendre, cette magie est à la fois Blanche et Noire._

_L'Anneau de Renaissance qu'elle porte à la main gauche m'a été prêté par les Templiers il est sensé canaliser les flux d'énergie noire. Mais son pouvoir n'est pas infaillible, et si par malheur elle retirait cet anneau, les pôles s'inverseraient._

_En votre état de Professeur à Hogwarts, vous avez la possibilité de toujours veiller sur elle et par les droits que vous confère votre rang de membre permanent de l'Ordre de Salem, vous avez l'autorisation de vous servir de la magie noire, au cas où la blanche ne servirait plus à rien. Et vous comme moi sommes bien placés pour savoir que la magie noire et plus puissante que la blanche._

_Comprenez-moi bien. Elle est bien plus à mes yeux qu'une simple jeune fille au pouvoir extraordinaire. Elle est comme ma fille et je l'aime plus que tout._

_Je pense qu'il est absolument indispensable de garder votre mission secrète, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderais d'être le plus discret possible quant à nos correspondances._

_Il en va de la sécurité de tout un pays._

_Merci encore._

_Bien à vous._

Rupert Giles.

« - Willow, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La jeune fille sursauta, lâchant à la fois le livre et la lettre. Se retournant vers le professeur de Potions, elle lui offrit un visage dévasté par la douleur de la trahison et de l'humiliation. Baissant la tête, son regard se posa sur la lettre de Giles. Il comprit.

« - Tu t'es bien fichu de moi… Vous m'avez tous dupée…

- Willow… écoute…

- Non ! » Hurla-t-elle :

- Ne me dis pas que tu allais m'en parler ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux !

- Je n'avais pas le droit. Je suis sous serment officiel.

- Ah oui ? ! et les « je t'aime » aussi, ils étaient officiels ? quand on faisait l'amour, tu écrivais des rapports à Giles et à tout le ministère ?! qu'est ce que tu leur disais hein ?! Elle est sous contrôle, la petite sorcière au grand pouvoir ?

- Bien sûr que non. Tu sais très bien que je t'aime.

- Ah oui ? et l'amour pour toi, ça ne repose pas sur la confiance et la vérit ?

- Si, mais là c'était différent…

- Oui. C'est différent parce que ce n'était qu'une grande farce pour m'avoir toujours à l'œil. Il n'y a jamais eu d'amour. Tu avais juste besoin de m'avoir « sous contrôle»… Et ne me dis pas le contraire, c'est écrit noir sur blanc.

- C'est faux Willow. Peut-être qu'au début c'était vrai, mais je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux de toi!

- Tomber amoureux… Tombée dans le piège oui !

- Arrête ! cette lettre date du mois de septembre, il en a passé, de l'eau sous les ponts.

- c'est comme ça que tu te justifies de m'avoir prise pour une conne pendant tout ce temps… Bravo Severus, quel talent d'improvisateur. »

Elle lui lança un regard brillant de rage et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il lui saisit le bras et murmurant :

« - Willow… »

Se retournant violemment, elle hurla :

« - Lâche-moi !!! »

Il vit ses yeux, au fond desquels une flamme rouge et noire grandissait, et la peur le tétanisa.

« - Non… »

Elle le repoussa violemment et comme s'il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire petit moucheron, il alla s'écraser contre le bureau.

S'avançant vers lui, elle siffla :

« - Tu diras à tes amis du ministère, que je ne suis sous le contrôle de personne, et surtout, que j'ai horreur qu'on se moque de moi. »

Il se releva avec difficulté, les yeux emplis de larmes de douleur. Il avança une main pour la toucher, mais du regard elle l'arrêta.

« - Ecoute-moi Will'… Je t'aime ! »

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres fines de la jeune sorcière. Levant sa main gauche, elle regarda l'anneau et murmura, dans un sifflement rauque :

« - Mais moi aussi je t'aime… A en mourir d'amour. »

Severus s'avança doucement, mais elle recula et, le fusillant du regard, dit avec cynisme et violence :

« - Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Sinon comment feras-tu, lorsque je retirerai cet anneau et qu'il te faudra me tuer ? Un crime passionnel ? crois-tu que tu en auras le courage ? »

De sa main droite, elle effleura l'anneau.

Il lui lança un regard empli de désespoir et dit dans un souffle :

« - Willow ne fait pas ça…Je t'en prie.

- Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Après tout Severus, je ne suis qu'une entité magique destinée à vaincre Lord Voldemort, rien de plus… Une entité magique sous contrôle et canalisée… Tu peux me tuer si tu veux. Je ne suis pas encore plus forte que toi… »

Une douleur irradia son bras et tout son corps, la faisant vaciller. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de la fixer avec insistance.

Elle frémit en voyant dans son regard tout ce qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre de sa bouche, cette petite flamme qui s'était éteinte chez Tara quelques mois plus tôt…

Pourtant, à son envie de se jeter dans ses bras pour pleurer tout son saoul, se substitua la rage que la trahison avait fait naître en elle et elle lui lança un regard plein de haine qui le glaça, se détourna et en titubant, sortit.

Le poing serré, elle courut jusque dans ses propres appartements, se fichant bien pas mal d'être en robe de chambre par ce froid neigeux. A vrai dire, sa main la brûlait tant qu'elle en avait de la fièvre. Et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front livide.

Les yeux brouillés de larmes, elle était presque aveugle et elle heurta violemment quelqu'un.

En même temps qu'elle se cognait contre Cho Chang, la douleur sembla s'atténuer.

Juste une seconde, si bien qu'elle crut quel l'anneau avait glisser de son doigt.

Pourtant, dès qu'elle se releva, elle le vit, toujours là, brûlant et brillant, et la douleur revint presque aussitôt.

La jeune fille brune murmura, les yeux rivés sur l'Anneau de Renaissance, comme attirés par un aimant :

« - Pardon professeur, je ne vous avais pas vue. »

Willow cacha précipitamment sa main sous la large manche de son peignoir et dit, le souffle court :

« - Ce n'est rien. Je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien professeur ?

- Ça va Cho, je vous remercie. »

La Serdaigle n'insista pas. Elle esquissa un sourire, fixa une seconde le regard de son professeur, et partit.

Et une seconde encore, la douleur s'évapora, pour revenir à la charge tout de suite après, plus violente et sournoise.

Elle marcha vite jusqu'au tableau de son elfe qui, devant le regard noir qu'elle lui lança, se fit tout miel et lui ouvrit sans râler.

Sirius était là, assis à son bureau. Sans se retourner, il dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« - Vous rentrez bien tard ma petite. Il semblerait que ce cher Snivellus soit en grande forme en ce moment. »

Elle ne répondit rien, et le poing gauche serré, s'assit lourdement dans un fauteuil et tomba inconsciente.

…

Ce fut la voix anxieuse de Hermione qui la réveilla :

« - Professeur Rosenberg… est-ce que ça va ? »

Willow ouvrit péniblement les yeux et remarqua avec un peu de réconfort que son poing crispé était légèrement moins douloureux.

« - Je…je vais bien. »

Hermione et Sirius étaient penchés sur elle, le front plissé et la mine déconfite. Elle se redressa sur son séant et constata qu'elle était sur son lit.

« - Qu'est ce qui s'est pass ?

- Vous vous êtes évanouie au moment ou Hermione arrivait. »

Tout lui revint alors en tête. Hermione scruta avec inquiétude le visage pâle de son professeur et dit, la voix tremblante :

« - Vous devriez vous reposer. J'ai préparé du thé. »

D'autorité, elle lui mit un mug fumant dans la main droite. Willow esquissa un sourire fatigué et pour se justifier murmura :

« - Je ne dors pas beaucoup ces derniers temps. Rien de bien grave. »

Sirius, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de se taire, dit en haussant les sourcils :

« - Ah, l'amour ! »

Voyant les larmes qui perlaient aux yeux de la jeune femme, Hermione dit doucement à Sirius :

« - Peut-être devriez-vous aller prendre votre tour de garde Sirius… »

L'animagus qui ne reperdait pas une occasion de se taire, dit, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« - Bien sûr… Vous avez des trucs de filles à vous dire. Je vous laisse ! »

Puis, se transformant en Padfoot, il sortit, Kittie et Pattenrond à sa suite.

Hermione attendit d'être sûre qu'elles étaient vraiment seules, et demanda anxieusement:

« - Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas Professeur Rosenberg ?

- Je … je ne sais pas s'il est indispensable de vous en parler Hermione. Cela ne changerais rien.

- Vous vous êtes disputés avec le professeur Snape ?

- …Oui.

- A quel propos ?

- …

- C'est au sujet de votre mission ici ?

- En gros. »

La jeune Gryffondor n'insista pas. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et de dire :

« - Vous savez, je n'ai peut-être que 15 ans, mais vous pouvez me faire confiance. Alors si votre cœur est trop lourd et que vous ressentez le besoin de parler, je suis là. Sachez-le.

- Je le sais Hermione. Merci. »

Regardant l'heure, elle dit :

« - Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, vos cours commencent dans 10 minutes. »

Hermione se leva et, ramassant ses livres, murmura avant de partir.

« - A ce soir Professeur. »

Puis, elle sortit.

Willow soupira. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et s'endormit avant même que sa tête ait atteint l'oreiller.

…

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait compris 3 choses :

1/ Elle avait dormi trop longtemps

2/ L'anneau essayait de lui dire quelque chose

3/ C'était le début de la fin…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Un Sirius échevelé, tremblant et pâle dit, le souffle court :

« - Harry et Cho ont disparu. Dumbledore vous veut dans son bureau le plus vite possible. »

Elle se leva, chancela à cause de cette satanée douleur, et dit simplement :

« - J'arrive. »

                                                                                                                                 A suivre.


End file.
